Get up and face it
by DarkendMoon
Summary: Max gets a new life, one she doesn't like till she meets fang... FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: It's my first fic so be nice. I accept critics. **

**Fang: You smell bad.**

**Me: shut up fang.**

**Fang: you said you accepted critics**

**Me: I meant on the Fic**

**Fang: oh okay I'm going to get some juice**

**Me: can you bring me some?**

**Fang: No**

**Me: if you don't bring me some I'll poke you with a pencil all day.**

**Fang: okay I'll get you some. Just say the disclaimer.**

**Me: alright, I don't own Max ride JP does. Okay, now I said it so go get me some juice.**

**Fang: *shrugs***

----MAX POV----

"Bye Ella see you in a week" I shouted out the front window of the car to my half sister "miss you already"

"bye " she shouted back just as Jeb was pulling away.

Okay yeah for those that don't know me, my names Maximum Ride, Max for short, I'm 14 and my parents just got a divorce and for that I can only visit my mom and half sister on the weekends. For now I get to go live with Jeb (my biological father- he doesn't deserve to be called that) in Calsville **(A/N don't really know if it exists it just a fic) **a little town in the middle of nowhere.

"Cheer up Maximum and look at the bright side" Jeb smiled at me "you'll get to meet new friends"

"Easy for you to say" I muttered. "Where's Ari?" Ari is my 7 year old half brother.

"He's at the neighbors playing with Gabriel Kendall" **(A/N Gabriel is Gazzy)**

"Oh" was all I could say.

We didn't talk the rest of the way to my new life so I thought about home. I had broken up with Sam even though I was planning to do that months ago. I had left my puppy Total at home and I left my best friends to face school alone. Life sucks.

I slept the other half of the ride and when I woke we were entering the small town of Calsville, yeah the town was small but it had its mall and it was close to a beach suddenly I had a bit of hope. Living here wouldn't be that bad.

Wait for it, wait for it.

We turned a few blocks later and entered a privet area for snotty rich people and guess what Jeb is a scientist so he is rich that's why we live here. We rounded another corner till we got to a mansion that looked like a miniature white house.

"That's the house" Jeb said "The top floor is all yours so decorate it however you want" he said as he parked in front of the house.

I got out and took my bags from the back. I didn't have much but I liked it that way. I got to the front door and there was a little girl playing with a bear dressed like an angel. She looked up making her curls jump up and down.

"You must be Maximum" she smiled angelically taking her and out for me to shake. "I'm Ariel Kendall but call me Angel"

I shuck hands "Call me Max"

"Mommy wanted to ask you to have dinner with us" she smiled "the Stevens and the Johnson's will be there to"

"We'd love to go" Jeb answered before I could say no "Wouldn't we Maximum"

"Yeah sure" I smiled at Angel.

"See you in a few hours" Angel said and skipped off home.

When she was out of sight I glared at Jeb "why did you say yes? You know I'm not going"

"It'll be fun so go unpack take a quick shower and put on a dress" my mouth opened in shock did he just say dress. "Don't look at me with that face, its formal so you have to wear a dress"

"One problem I don't own a dress" I muttered entering the house.

"Monique Johnson wanted you to be welcome here so she bought you a dress" he smirked "the box is on your bed"

"Ugh" I grumbled running up to my room and shutting the door whit a loud thud. I ran to my queen sized bed and fell face first. "Why me?" I grumbled.

A few minutes later I got of the bed and unpacked putting pictures on the desk and setting my laptop on the bed, I didn't bother to look at the dress. I was planning to escape when I had the chance. There was a knock on the door.

"Max it's me" I knew that voice anywhere. I ran to the door and picked Ari up. "Max put me down" he laughed. I kissed both his cheeks and put him down.

"I missed you so much" I hugged him. "What have you been up to?"

"Playing X-Box 360 with Gazzy and Iggy" he smiled at me. He had grown so much since the last time I saw him. "You ready yet?"

"Let me guess Jeb sent you to make sure I didn't run off. Didn't he" I asked a little annoyed ruffling his brown hair. He nodded "Well I'm not going" I crossed my arms.

He looked at me with his green bambi eyes "Come on Max it'll be fun" why did Ella have to show him how to use the bambi eyes. "Please"

"Fine I'll go" I pushed him out of my room "I need to take a shower so leave." I closed the door "I'll be out in a few minutes"

I sighed and went to open the box hoping at least that it wasn't pink. Inside was a black knee high strapless dress, it hand a white belt at the waist. I didn't want to admit it but it was okay. I took a quick shower and put the dress on.

I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I didn't have heels or pretty shoes, so I put on my black converse and it looked nice.

"Max time to go" Jeb shouted from downstairs "We don't want to be late"

"Coming" I yelled.

I grabbed my cell and ran down the stairs two by two. Ari was wearing formal pants and a nice white dress shirt and Jeb looked exactly alike. Jeb went to the door and opened it. "Let's go"

It was only a few houses away so we walked. The house looked like ours but it was much bigger and it had a great view to the beach. Ari ran and rang the door bell waiting for them to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay I'm a little bored that's why I'm writing this.**

**Iggy: What are you doing?**

**Me: Trying to write a Fic.**

**Iggy: What's it about?**

**Me: I'll let you read it later**

**Iggy: *clears his throat***

**Me: Oh sorry I forgot you were blind**

**Iggy: Get on with the story**

**Me: *Sighs* I don't own MR, JP does.**

The door opened reveling a couple that was about in their thirties, they both had blond hair and blue eyes, just like angel.

"Hello Jeb, Ari and you must be Maximum" the man said "Nice to meet you"

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you to" I smiled they looked like nice people "Call me Max"

"I'm Ben and this is Elisabeth" Ben motioned to his wife

I shook her hand "Call me Eli" she smiled. "You should meet the family"

Before I could say anything she was dragging me in around a few corners till we got to the living room. Angel was sitting on the couch with the exact white dress her bear was wearing, next to her was a boy that looked at least 8 years old with blond hair and blue eyes he had a really cute face. There was another boy that looked my age that looked exactly like the kid but taller.

"Kids this is Max Ride" they all turned "Max these are my kids. This is Ariel, Gabriel, and Jeff"

"Eli!" Ben shouted "The Stevens and the Johnson's are here"

"Be there in a minute" she smiled at me "Max make yourself at home" she went back leaving me alone with the kids.

"Hey Max" Angel smiled "this is Gazzy and that's Iggy"

"Why the nicknames?" I asked "why not use your real names?"

"They're weird but unique that's why we use them" Gazzy answered "and they describe who we are except Iggy he just likes it"

Iggy smiled "How old are you Max?"

"14" I said "Don't I look 14?"

"I wouldn't know" he sighed "you see I'm blind"

"Oh" I said shocked "Sorry I didn't know"

"it's okay" he smiled

I heard voices behind me they were three girls but only one was talking the other two would just say yes or no. "Oh the new girl is here, I can't wait to meet her , I hope the dress I got her fits I mean if it doesn't fit here I'll buy her another one or give her one of mine" they came around the corner she came and gave me a hug. "I knew it would fit, so you're wearing it, that means your Max right, it's so great that your around I needed a new shopping partner"

"Nudge" everyone shouted and she stopped talking.

I was right; behind her there were two girls both read heads most likely to be twins they smiled. "I'm Lissa" and "I'm Bridged"

I said hello but looked around there was another kid with us, his hair a dark black and his skin was a nice chocolate tone just a little lighter than Nudges, part of his hair covered his eyes but I knew they were as dark as his hair. He looked emotionless.

"Aren't you going to say hay?" Iggy asked. How did he know he was here I didn't even see him.

He smirked at my confused expression "Yo"

"And who are you?" I asked

"Fang" he muttered in a whisper.

Lissa and Bridged looked at each other a little worried. "He doesn't really talk much" Lissa said

"Isn't that right Nicky" Bridged said but he didn't even pay attention "See"

"Dinner" Eli called and we all went into the dining room.

Angel sat on my right and Fang sat on my left followed by Iggy, The twins, Ari, Nudge and Gazzy. Their parents weren't here they were going to eat in a restaurant leaving us to stay alone and talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: This is my third chapter and I only have two reviews… I'm not going to post the next one till I have at least 10 reviews.**

**Nudge: Yeah you should listen to her she's really serious.**

**Me: What happened to the talkative girl you are?**

**Nudge: it's cause I found a great book!!**

**Me: What's it called?**

**Nudge: it's called Immortal and it's by Gillian Shields or something like that. Poor girl she always gets the bad things that happen at school, and she only has one friend but humph….**

**Me: Sorry for covering your mouth nudge but I have to go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum ride but I do own Fang… okay I don't but I wish I did *sighs***

---MAX POV---

I looked down at my plate and there were like three spoons, two knives and a fork. Why would we need all that just to eat?? Angel noticed and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Ari asked her

"Your sister she's confused" she giggled and I glared at them. "Don't worry I'll explain it for you"

"Okay explain" I said.

"Okay first the spoons" she grabbed hers. "The smallest one is for coffee, the medium one is for desert and the big one is for the soup"

"Got it" I mumbled.

"The knives are different, one is sharper than the other" I looked at them they were different. "The sharp one is for the meat and the other one is for desert, and the fork is for the salad"

Some people brought the soup out and put it in front of us with some pieces of bread. I looked at the spoons again a little confused and took the big one. I heard Fang/Nick chuckle and I glared his way but he looked emotionless.

We all started eating in silence till nudge said something about a guy at school and something about the football team, then everyone started talking except for Fang and I we just ate. We finished with the soup and we ate salad, at least the food was okay.

"Hey Maxi" Both the twins said at the same time. "You're going to beach high with us aren't you?"

"Yeah I think so" I mumbled and nudge latterly started jumping up and down.

"That so awesome, you'll have to come with me to the mall so we can buy you your new uniform. It'll be great since it's an all grade school we all go there so you could ride with us for and back from school" she took a deep breath but everyone shouted nudge and she shut up.

"Wait did you say 'uniforms'" I asked, I was not going to a school that obligated you to wear a uniform especially cause I knew all girls in all schools had to wear skirts.

They all nodded, but Angel looked at me as if she could read my mind. "Don't worry girls can wear skirts or jeans as long as there not ripped in any way" she whispered.

Just as she said that they brought the next dish in, it was two pieces of chicken some mashed potatoes and something made out of spinach. It was so good I finished it very quickly and when I turned around to see if everyone had finished only the boys had and all the girls were staring at me. "What?"

"What's happening? Gazzy" Iggy asked him, "Why is it so silent in here?"

"Max finished her food already" he whispered back as if I couldn't hear them.

Ari chucked in. "She's a big eater get over it" I smiled at him, he didn't like awkward moments.

Everybody started eating again and the only two who didn't finish were the twins, I was surprised that Angel did finish she is 6 and she ate it all.

Desert looked great, it was a piece of cake some ice cream and two delicious homemade chocolate chip cookies, right after that my mouth was watering. I literally chucked down the two cookies and started to eat my ice cream it was delicious but I had a feeling I was going to be hungry again in the middle of the night I ate my piece of cake and patted my stomach.

The twins didn't eat desert, they said they were trying to keep their figure intact. I on the other hand had a weakness for chocolate chip cookies since I first met them. Everybody finished then and I started to play with my spoon, I grabbed an olive and chucked it at knowing he would have a comeback and I was right.

He threw a breadstick at me but instead of hitting me it hit fang and his eyes narrowed; from the little glint in his eyes I knew it was going to be war.

Fang still had a little ice cream on his plate so he put it on one of his spoons and flicked at Ari, he missed pretty badly, you ask why?, because the ice cream fell right on Lissa's head splattering Bridged too.

They both got up simultaneously looking pissed and walked to the bathroom I think? Maybe they were going back to their house. Everybody started to laugh I even heard fang chuckle.

"Thanks for getting rid of them; they were getting on my nerves" Iggy laughed.

"Wasn't me" I smiled

"Then who?" Iggy asked.

"Fang" I smiled at mister tall dark and handsome.

He got up and bowed a few times. "Thank you, Thank you" I laughed.

"Why did you even invite the read headed-wonders?" Ari asked angel.

"Don't ask me mom wanted them over?" she rolled her eyes. "She wanted to be polite."

"Why don't you like them, they seemed nice" I said and they all stared at me even Iggy.

"You'll see at school, just don't hang with them for long or their slutness will rub off on you" Iggy said.

"Is slutness even a word?" Gazzy asked.

"No but it does apply" Fang said they started laughing.

"Why didn't you talk when they were here?" I asked Fang he just shrugged silent type much.

"What do we do now?" I asked

"We were planning on sneaking out tonight and going to the hawk cave" nudge said "you could come if you want, Ari, Gazzy, Angel, Fang, Iggy and I always go the read headed-wonders don't know about it so it's like a hideout. If we walk, its only ten minutes from here." Gazzy put a hand on her mouth.

"Sure I'll go" I smiled maybe living here isn't that bad. "Where do we meet?"

"We meet in your back yard in an hour for now everybody go get ready" Gazzy said and everyone got up.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Max ride but I do own this plot and a few characters you might not know yet**

**Read & Review, plezzz.**

Ari and I were ready to go and we were sitting on my bed. "So you always sneak out?" I asked casually.

"Hanging out with you wears off you know" he contradicted "And with Jeb always at work you can keep anything in here or take something out he won't even notice"

"What do you mean by that?" I said taking my IPod touch and putting it in my pocket.

"Well" he started "in the Hawk cave we have a TV, fangs laptop, a few of Angel's stuffed animals, Iggy and Gazzy have bomb wires, Nudge has a stereo and I have a few games to play on wii. You can bring anything you like"

"Oh" my brother had great friends "and what do you do there all the time?"

"We hang out listen to music and have soda drinking contests sometimes bets on doing something stupid, it's very fun" I grabbed a backpack with a few changes of clothes, Iggy had told me they kept some there just in case and told me to bring at least one for me. "You should bring those walkie-talkies Jeb gave you for your b-day last year just in case we need to communicate"

Something hit my window and I looked out, there was a black shadow which I knew was Fang and next to him Nudge was standing. I stud up and grabbed my things "they're waiting for us" I said and Ari rushed past me to the door, we had left our bed so it looked like we were asleep so I turned the lights off and ran down the stairs grabbing my keys on the way.

I locked the door behind me and walked till I was next to Fang. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were walking our way each one with a back pack and a blanket. "Why the blankets?" I asked Fang.

"It cold on the mountains" wow the longest sentence I ever heard him say. He rolled his eyes at my expression. Fang wasn't that bad.

"Everyone ready?" Iggy asked we all said yes. "Let's fly" exactly when he said that everybody sprinted into the forest, Angel grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. We would run side to side avoiding trees till we got to the beach.

We ran uphill for till we had to climb up a mountain and go down half way on the other side, there was a small opening and there was a light lit inside, Angel pulled me in.

It wasn't big but it was comfy, the blankets were spread out on the floor of the cave with Iggy, Gazzy and  
Ari spread out on the floor playing with some wires. Nudge was watching MTV and Fang was on one of those puff thingies with his laptop.

Angel lead me to the back where it looked like a closet, it had boxes with names on them. Angel took one out that didn't have a name. "Put your clothes here" she said giving me the box. "When your done just call me okay"

"Sure" I muttered not like I could get lost in here.

She turned and left leaving me with alone, I took out my IPod and put on one of my favorite songs. **(A/N the song is 'I'm just a Girl' by miley cyrus… I'm not much of a miley fan but I like this song)**

_Finally  
I've been waiting for this moment  
For you to see  
The real me_

Oh

Its been an illusion for you  
I got caught up in a fantasy

I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly  
To fly

People say  
That the world is like a stage  
Guess I'm confused  
The roles I play  
I've been away  
From home so long  
That I almost forgot  
Where I belong

I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly  
To fly

Its so easy to forget what really Matters in this life  
So hard not to live with regrets  
But a promise I will try  
To be a better me  
From now on  
I'm sorry  
I didn't mean to do wrong

I'm just a girl  
With a dream that got the best of me  
In a world  
That believes fame is everything  
Got outta touch  
With the ones who gave me my wings to fly  
To fly  
To fly  
To fly

You give me my wings so I can fly  
I can fly

yeah

I'm just a girl

That song reminded me about my family and the ones that cared about me, that they had let me go away leaving me alone to someone that didn't care about me not even a little, tears were welling up in my eyes but before I left home I had promised myself that I wasn't going to cry when someone was around.

The hair on the back of my neck started prickling and I turned. It was Fang.

"You alright?" he asked in his deep husky voice

"Fine, just missing home" I muttered trying to clear my eyes, I put the box back in its place and tried to walk past him. "Fang come on let me pass"

"Jeb's in ass" he muttered "You can hang at my house whenever you want"

"Thanks" I muttered and smirked. "I thought you didn't talk"

"I have my moments" he smiled making my breath skip a beat and I couldn't help but smile back.

At least I had friends who cared about me. Angel came walking and grabbed my hand pulling me with her. "There are rules in hawk cave" she smiled


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own MR, JP or any other stuff like music or TV shows Etc… **

**Okay on with the story…**

"Rules? What kind of rules?" I asked

"Don't worry they're just 3 rules you have to swear you'll keep" she said walking me back to the others.

"First you can't tell anyone about this place its top secret" Gazzy said without looking up from his work

"Yeah sure" I mumbled if I needed to get away I would come here so why tell anyone.

"No red headed-wonders aloud" Iggy said.

"Definitely" I smiled why have them in here it would just be annoying.** (A/N I don't have anything against red heads, I have two cousins and my best friends baby sister and their so cute)**

"And last, you can't touch any of our stuff without permission got it" Ari said

"yeah your part of the Flock now" Nudge squealed "Okay now you should have a code name just in case, what type of bird or flying animal do you like best or just something with wings"

"I'm phoenix" Ari called

"I'm Baby pidgin" Angel smiled

"White pidgin" Iggy said

"I'm Hawk" Nudge squealed

"I'm Robin" Gazzy called

"Raven" Fang muttered

"Can I be Eagle?" I asked

"Yeah sure" Fang said.

"Fang you think we could sleep here tonight?" Iggy asked

"Tomorrow we have school" I said disgusted

"And?" he asked again "Fang is flock leader"

"It's Max's first day" Fang said.

"Wait I don't have a uniform" why did I just realize this? Ugh what was I thinking about? Oh yeah the unchangeable past.

"No worries Max nudge has one for you" Ari answered getting up. "You can use your jeans you don't have to use a skirt"

"Aw you ruin all the fun" Nudge scowled playfully "Be at my house early tomorrow morning"

"I like to sleep in" I muttered "You know Ig's staying here isn't a bad idea"

"Please Fang" he asked

"Common please" I said making bambi eyes "just tonight"

"Mom's getting suspicious" Angel said "Maybe we should get home"

Everybody started getting up and grabbing their stuff, Ari took out the three walkie-talkies giving me one, fang and Iggy the other two. "Just if you need to communicate with each other" When we were finished packing up we all headed different ways to finally get some sleep.

Iggy got home first "guys our Parents aren't home yet" he said as we were all sneaking in our own houses. "No need to sneak in, they're probably still at dinner"

"Night Ig's" I said "Night Fang"

"Night" they both said at the same time and Ari rolled his eyes

"Shut up time for bed" I said pulling him in

"I wasn't even talking" he grumbled laughing

"So how's the school?" I asked, might as well get a heads up before facing it tomorrow.

"Knowing you" he looked me strait in the eye "The teachers are going to hate you"

"Not a big surprise" I said going up to his room and sitting on his bed.

"The good thing is that you can easily skip with Fang, he's pro at that" hum so Fang is a bad boy good to know. "Even though I don't know how he does it, he's a strait A student" okay wasn't expecting that. "Sometimes he helps me study"

"Okay, tell me about the kids" that was something I needed to know.

"Most of the girls are real bitches and the football players are real jerks" I smacked him across the head "Ow. what was that for?"

"That cussing mouth of yours"

"I can't, but you can" he smirked "that's so unfair"

"You can cuss when you turn fourteen" I muttered "keep telling me about the school. Does it have anything special to do"

"Well you can take taekwondo" he smiled "it's all ages, the whole flock takes it"

"Okay I'm in" hitting someone would be nice. "Something else?'

"Yes, be careful with the red headed-wonders, they think they run the school" He glared thinking about something "They always get what they want, including boys and if they take something from you, you can't do anything about it"

"Well I think that's going to change now that I'm here" I smiled.

"You can't" he said looking worried

"Why not" I asked

"They both are very good liars, and their dad is the Mayer of Calsville" he gave me a hug "I don't want you going to jail or worse" I hugged him back.

"I'll stay away for your sake" I kissed his forehead. "But if they do something to you or any of the flock I don't care what they'll do to me"

"You know something" he said smiling "your over protective, but that's why I love you"

"Love you to Ari" I slipped him into his covers "Goodnight"

"Night Max" he said yawning.

"When is Jeb getting back?" I asked

"A little after midnight" he yawned again "he would stay out longer but he gets out for work real early so he has to sleep at least a few hours"

"Thanks Ari" I smiled "now go to sleep"

I turned off the lights and shut the door quietly making my way to my room, I got ready for bed and took out the Talkie. "Hey Fang" I asked

"Yo" he answered

"Why do you talk to me?" I sighed "I mean why do you, you know want to protect me from Jeb"

He thought for a while. "Just leading the Flock"

"But how do you know about Jeb?"

"Ari told me what he did to you" he seemed pissed when he said that

"Fang"

"Yeah" he answered

"Thanks for being there for me" I smiled to myself "I really needed a friend"

"I told you" he chuckled "I have my moments"

**Okay pep's please review and remember have any suggestions or questions PM me thanks for reading. Oh and this story is being made as I go I don't really have a plot for now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I needed to write this because one of the conversations with my best friend last year and it was funny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, I repeat I do not own MR**

I was dreaming, more like letting my mind wander around my memories.

Ella was playing in the living room with one of her friend Ellie, but I wasn't in the mood to play with them. I ran down the hallway of my old house and was going to enter my room when I saw Jeb's office was open.

It was a quick decision but I decided to enter. Jeb wouldn't be back for a few hours. I looked around the room, searching for nothing but I found a red file it had a top secret sticker on it. I opened it just a little, it had my name, but then I heard him.

"Ella, where's your sister?" Jeb questioned.

"In her room?" she said "She hasn't come out since she came from school"

"Thanks" I heard Jeb walking. I had no time to leave. I was stuck. I grabbed the file and hid it behind my back. Why did he have a file on me?

"Max" Jeb called. "Maximum where are you?"

I didn't answer, just hide you need to hide. I chanted in my head but it was too late Jeb was at the door opening it.

"Maximum, what are you doing in here?" he was angry. He closed the door and locked it "I told you this place is off limits"

"Sorry" I mumbled "The door was open"

He didn't look at me he just went around the room looking for something. he was looking for my file. Suddenly I was really scared, my head was screaming for me to run but my legs wouldn't move it was as if I were paralyzed.

"Maximum" he looked calm now. "Did you grab my red file?"

"No" I stuttered

"Did you open it?" his arms were on my shoulders "Maximum did you open it"

"No" I said firmly. I was pressed against the wall.

"Maximum, Where is it?"

"I don't know?" now I was crying

"Give it to me" he growled

"No" I said calmly and hit him in the shin. He fell back and I ran to the door it was locked. I was trapped.

Jeb's hand came on my mouth not letting me scream at Ella for help. "You've been a bad girl Maximum" he growled in my ear. After that everything went very quick. He pulled on my arm making me fall back and hit my head on the edge of his desk.

I felt my head. I was bleeding and blacking out. Jeb thought I was dead but I could still hear him. He took me out the back and left me in the burning sun of Arizona. I couldn't move and he left me there.

After a while I could move again but not enough to go home walking. It was getting dark and the coyotes were coming out one of them bit my side I hit him and he ran. I needed to get home so I crawled. I was losing a lot of blood.

But I did get home, I opened the door and found mom crying into Jeb's shoulder, Ella was probably asleep. "Mom" I said in a husky voice. "Help me" was the last thing I said and I blacked out. I fell asleep.

I hated that memory but it was true and it was going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I rolled over on my bed restless when I heard the walkie-talkie. "Max, Max it's Nudge" she said "Wake up you need to get ready for school"

"What are you doing with the Talkie?" I asked her. "I thought it was in Fangs room"

"It is and he is pissed about me being here so get your but over here so you can go to school" she said

"Be there in a minute" I mumbled and got back in bed.

"Now" she all but screamed.

I got up "okay, okay I'll be right there" I took a quick shower and put on some jeans and a red t-shirt and don't forget my converse. I raced down the stairs and walked out the door going straight to the Johnsons. Nudge was waiting outside.

"Common we need to get ready" she grabbed my hand and pulled me in the house. "Go up to my room it's on the second floor, second door on the left"

I went up the stairs to the second floor. I was confused was it second door on the right or on the left? Might as well try both. so I should start with the right.

I opened it peeking in it was pitch black in there, some light entered from the window and I knew who's room it was. Fang was lying on his bed shirtless, only wearing his sweat pants. There was a light coming from his desk it was his IPod.

I know curiosity killed the cat but I'm a curios cat. I entered without a noise and went directly to his desk where he was listening to **save you by simple plan. **At least he has good taste in music I thought.

Fang sighed and I didn't move making me blend in with his room. "Poor Max she must have a hard life" he mumbled. Wow he was thinking about me and with that song. He wants to save me, help me get away from Jeb.

I smiled. at least he liked me for who I was. I snuck out of his room and entered Nudges and let me tell you I preferred Fangs room. Let's say pink really isn't my color. She was waiting for me on her bed shaking her head.

"Where were you max?" she said eyeing me suspiciously.

"Lost" I answered "Got in the wrong room"

"Okay enough talk you need to get ready" she threw me a black shirt that had red and purple letters that were CH Calsville High. She pushed me into her bathroom to change. I took my shirt of and put the black one on. It looked nice.

She threw a purple tie at me. "boy's use red ties girls use purple got it okay lets go to breakfast" she pulled me out of her room and walked in front of me.

She walked to fast so I tried to follow. She turned a corner till I couldn't see her anymore, so I ran around the corner smacking into someone. "Sorry, Ouch that really hurt" a husky voice said.

I opened my eyes Fang was on top of me and my hands were on his chest I blushed a deep red. "My fault I kinda lost sight of your sister."

"Its okay" he muttered and got up giving me a hand. I got up and he looked me up grabbing my tie and straitening it. "The uniform suits you"

"Thanks" I smiled "I need to go to the kitchen any pointers"

"Down to the left" he smiled "Go straight you'll find it"

"Thanks, see you at school" I muttered and past him.

**Thanks for reading… please review I don't know if you guys like it or not, this kinda just flashed threw my mind so tell me if you like it hate it or just want me to update. My friends were thinking about what happened to fang and max when they fell in the hall, and they just thought it would be funny.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing. **

**I do not own MR**

We were driving to school in Fangs car. Yes you heard me right Fangs car. I thought he was 14 but no he's 15 and his parents already let him drive Figures. I had all my classes with him, except English and History. Those I had with Iggy.

Ari and Gazzy are in the same classes. Angel is a year younger than them and has her classes alone. Nudge was one year younger than Iggy and me, so she had her classes alone also. And if you were wondering about the red headed-wonders, they were 16 and they were a year ahead of us.

I sighed "Don't worry you'll like the school, there are clubs and extra classes you can take as many as you like, you can take taekwondo with us. It's really fun and the whole flock takes it" Nudge said.

"Yeah Ari already told me about that" I said turning to see her in the back seat with Ari. Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were in their parent's car.

"This will be interesting" Fang mumbled making me look forward.

There were lots of kids in a circle looking at someone. They all had uniforms so that meant we were at Calsville high.

Fang parked in a corner away from the ball of kids and we all got down. "Ari get inside" I mumbled. He just rolled his eyes at me.

"Nudge, Ari in the building now." They didn't move. "It's a Flock order" they both glared but went inside. Guess being leader is cool but Fang knew how to take care of them. "Max follow me I might need your help" he said.

I nodded and followed him to where all the kids were. He made space and we both entered the circle. There was a kid with glasses probably 10 or 11 tops. His nose was bleeding and his books were all over the floor. In front of him was a guy that looked my age.

"Rogers" Fang growled.

"Fang" he said

"What did I say about bugging Conner?" he said calmly.

His eyes narrowed "You can't kick me of the team just for this" he growled

"I can and I will" he said with acid dripping out of each word. "Max get Conner inside"

I didn't hesitate. I picked his books up and gave him a hand helping him up and walking past the crowed of people. We entered the school and Ari and Nudge got to my side helping me with Conner's books.

I sat him on a bench and Nudge gave me some wet paper towels. I dabbed his face taking the dry blood away and left him another paper towel so he could stop the bleeding.

"Thanks" he smiled at me.

"No problem" I smiled.

"I haven't seen you around before are you new?" he asked straightening his glasses.

"Yeah I'm Maximum Ride but call me Max" I said getting up "Are you going to be okay or do I have to take you to the nurse?"

"No I'm okay but I have to get to class" he got up and grabbed his books in one hand "Say thanks to Fang for me will you"

"Sure" I smiled and sat down on the bench.

Nudge rolled her eyes. "Fang is like everyone's big brother, you know the overprotective and helpful kind of guy" she frowned. "The bad thing is that he's so overprotective I'm afraid he won't let me have a Boyfriend"

"I don't think he's that bad" I smiled and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle.

"Who's bad?" Fang asked.

"No one" I mumbled but it was as if he could see right through me. "Help me find my class?"

"Sure" he mumbled. I got up and waved to Ari and Nudge. "You going to tell me?"

"Probably not" I smiled.

"Why not?" he asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"It's a secret" I said shoving him to the side. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah" he answered.

"Well, so can I" I smiled and he glared at me. "I'll tell you later, just get me to class"

He didn't speak the rest of the way probably thinking about what happened with that Rogers. He took me around the school till we got to a room that said Spanish.

"Fang" he looked up. "What did you do to that Rogers kid?"

"It's a secret" he smiled making my heart skip a beat. I shoved him and entered the class room. There were already some kids there waiting for class to start. Fang grabbed my hand and sat me next to him in the back. "I kicked him of the Taekwondo team"

"Oh" I muttered not looking his way.

A girl turned to look back at us. "So it's true" she said over everyone making them listen. "Fangs got a girlfriend"

"I'm not his girlfriend" I muttered "I'm just new and he's being a friend"

"Fang being a friend" her eyebrow raised. "Don't think so"

I was going to get up but the bell rang and Fang grabbed my wrist restraining me. The teacher was tall, skinny and her skin was a light shade of brown.

"Okay class we have a new student" she called and everyone went quiet. "Is a Maximum Ride here?" she asked.

I raised my hand. "Call me Max"

"Max, tell us something about your life" she said trying to encourage me but that wasn't going to work. I didn't need strangers knowing about my life.

"My life is privet so all I'm going to say is for all of you to call me Max, not Maxi or Maxine Get it, got it good." I smiled and sat down.

"Nice introduction" Fang muttered under his breath and class started.

It was like that in every class and I was getting tired of it. I was ready to rip someone's head of when it was time for lunch. I fallowed Fang and Iggy to the cafeteria. Angel and Nudge were waiting for us at a table.

We got our food and went to sit next to them. "How was class?" Angel asked.

"Repetitive" I answered taking a bite out of some bread. At least this school had good food my last one didn't. "Oh my god this is so good" I mumbled.

"At least she like the food" Ari said from behind us.

"Ha ha real funny" I muttered and kept eating.

"Anything new Fang" Gazzy asked.

"Rogers is off the taekwondo team" he muttered "and one of the Bimbo girls hate's Max."

"You kicked him off the team!!!" they all shouted making faces turn to our table.

"You're an idiot" Nudge glared at him.

"He was being an ass anyways" Iggy said looking at the bright side.

"We needed him for nationals" Angel said "Where are we going to get someone that good?"

"Don't worry you'll figure something out" I said. Just then the red headed-wonders were coming our way.

"Nicky" one of them said "Courtney said you were going out with Maxi"

"It's Max" I said and looked at Fang. It looked like he wanted to get away from them. So I might as well help. "And yes I am going out with Nick" I smiled getting closer and he draped his arm over me already knowing what I was up to.

"You picked her over us" they both growled. "You have no taste"

"Are you just going to stand there?" I questioned "Go away I'm with my boyfriend"

"Just leave" Fang muttered and kissed my forehead. Now that I wasn't expecting so I blushed. The whole flock looked like they were going to explode full of laughter any minute. "Right Maxi"

They both looked pissed and walked away. "That was fun wasn't it Fangy" I kissed his cheek and everyone was laughing.

"One problem" Iggy said.

"What?" I asked between laughs even Fang was laughing quietly to himself.

"Now the whole school thinks you're going out" He said seriously and we stopped laughing.

"Shit" I mumbled and looked at Fang "Sorry for that"

"Its cool" he said.

"They'll forget about it next week" Gazzy said. "Right now we have a Crisis"

"We need a new kid to be on the team by the end of the month" Nudge said.

**Like it, please review. I think it was funny and I know what's going to happen next so I'll try to post the next chapter soon, but I won't be able to post everyday because my vacation end tomorrow. Remember R&R please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating today for the second time and I'll try to update tomorrow but I don't think I can so you guys might have to wait till Monday.**

**Okay so here's the Fic. Thanks for the reviews.**

Okay so school wasn't that bad, only two teachers hate me well that was a start and let's just say that hanging out with the flock is great. My chemistry teacher almost kicked me out of her class for a project gone wrong with Iggy and my gym teacher made me and Fang do 100 sit-ups for playfully fighting with each other.

Like I said it wasn't that bad. Right now we were going to a smaller gym they had for Taekwondo, Fang was team captain, no shocker there and now he needed a new team mate.

Angel and Nudge were pulling me with them since I didn't know where to go. They guys were already inside with another girl, she looked angel's age her hair was jet black and her skin was white.

We walked up to them and they all said hi. "Max this is JJ, JJ this is Max" we both said hi and Fang pulled me with him towards the teacher. "That is Kevin"

"Oh you must be Max" he said and I nodded "You think you have what it takes to enter the team?"

"Probably" I said.

"Okay since Nick banned Jake Rogers from the team" he looked relieved "Nick needs a new partner, so you can train with him"

"Sure" I mumbled.

Fang pulled me back to the Flock. They were whispering to each other. "Okay Max it looks like you get to dance with fang so, Iggy and I, Gazzy and Ari, Angel and JJ that should be the pairs" Nudge said and Iggy clamped his hand on her mouth.

"Girls go get changed" Fang ordered and we all went into the girls locker room.

"Here, wear this" Angel threw a black T-shirt and red shorts I put them on and left my clothes in Angel's locker. Nudge put my hair in a ponytail and JJ gave me black gloves, you know the ones without the fingers.

We got out and the boys were ready they had the exact same thing on like us but instead of shorts they had sweatpants. I walked straight up to Fang and he pushed me up to the mat. "Ready Maxi" he asked.

"Sure thing Fangy" I smiled and Kevin came over.

"Okay I want a clean fight" he smiled "Nick not too hard on her"

"Don't worry I can protect myself" I muttered.

"Okay go" Kevin called and we started moving.

I didn't know what to do so I just blocked his punches and kicks. "Common Maxi, fight" fang said. He sent a kick my way. This time I reacted and grabbed his foot, he was surprised so I pushed him and he fell on his back.

I gave him a hand. "Need a hand Fangy" I smiled and he grabbed my hand with a wicked smile and I knew what I had done wrong. He pulled me down and rolled over me till he was on top. We were face to face, but I already knew what to do.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and turned. So now I was on top of him and pinning his hands on top of his head, he struggled to get out but failed. "Okay now let's play fair" he smiled and I let him get up.

"Okay go" I said and we started over again

This time it was fair, I threw some kicks and punches missing just like he did to me. He was going to send me a punch but it turned into a kick that tripped me making me fall. Fang got closer and I tripped making him fall next to me.

We started to laugh "Your good" Fang mumbled.

"Back at you" I smiled and we got up.

Kevin came up to me. "You're good. Would you like to be in the team?" he asked and I nodded. "Guys, looks like this year we're going to nationals." Everybody started cheering. "Okay, but for now go home and do your homework"

Everybody started to clear out leaving the flock and JJ. "What do you want to do today?" I asked Fang he just shrugged "Can we go to the caves?" suddenly his face lit up so I think that's a yes.

"Guys dinner then Hawk Cave" he said "Angel you can take JJ" they started squealing and jumping up and down.

Fang, Ari, Nudge ready to go home for the day. They all smiled and walked out straight to Fangs car, but before I got there Jake Rogers was talking to Fang. I went closer trying to hear them.

"You banned me and replaced me with a girl?!" he growled

"Yeah and she fights better than you!" Ari said smugly.

Jake punched Ari in the gut making him fall into the back seat. I didn't think I just reacted. I jumped up and punched him in the nose hearing a crack. Fang grabbed one of his hands and twisted it to his back like a police.

"Leave now" he spat at him and he ran automatically.

I got in the back and Nudge took my spot up front. Ari was breathing hard so I put him in my lap just like when he was a baby. "Take deep breaths" I whispered into his ear and he calmed down. "Where's your inhaler?"

"I have his spear" Fang called and passed it to me. I put it in his mouth and he sucked the air in twice.

"Better?" I asked.

"Thanks Max" he whispered and I sat him next to me. "We're still going to the caves right?"

"Sure" I smiled. "Here Fang keep it safe" I gave the extra inhaler back to him.

**Thanks for reading I'll update soon… Love you all please review!!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay so I told you guys I wasn't going to update till tomorrow but I was bored so I decided to do a short chapter hope you like it… I do not own MR if you think I do then you is crazy!!! On with the chapter.**

Ari was okay by the time we got home. He ate normally but he looked exhausted. I was going to kill that Rogers guy, he won't see the light of the next day.

"We're still going to the Hawk Cave today right" Ari asked and I smiled he was a good thing nothing like Jeb.

"You have to rest" I said.

"Common Max" he pleaded. "I'll be okay" we were in my room and I was getting ready to leave.

"No, and that's final" I murmured.

"Fang, Max won't let me go" he said and I turned. He was talking threw the Talkie. "She says that I need to rest"

"Let the talkie go" I said calmly and he ran into the bathroom locking the door. "Ari open up!"

He opened the door a little. "Fang wants to talk to you" he said and gave me the Talkie. He looked upset.

"What?" I mumbled in the talkie.

"He wants to go" Fang mumbled.

"He needs to rest" I sighed "I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Your call" he muttered.

"Fine" I mumbled "See you in ten"

"Does that mean we are going?" Ari asked "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted.

"Go get ready were meeting in ten" I smiled. He ran downstairs and I grabbed two bottles of water and his inhaler just in case.

I walked down to the backyard with the talkie in hand. "Ig's you and the kids ready?"

"Yes we're walking to your house" he said.

"Good Fangs coming up too" I opened the door. "Ari come down I'm locking the house down"

"Okay" he said and was down in seconds. "Let's go"

I closed the door and everyone was there when I turned. "Okay enough waiting lets go" I smiled and we were off, we got there fifteen minutes later and Ari was exhausted. I put a blanket and a pillow in the side of the cave and he fell asleep almost instantly.

"Iggy you're in charge till we get back" Fang said, what 'we' where were we going? He turned to look at me smirking. "Gazzy and Iggy no bombs. and Angel no hypnotizing JJ."

"And please don't wake Ari if you need anything I have my talkie and if he needs water it's in my pack" I said and they all nodded "Okay lets go" I said.

Fang walked in front of me dodging trees and jumping over rocks. "Um Fang"

"Yeah?" he said stopping to look at me.

"Where are we going?" I was still confused why only take me.

"You'll see just wait" he smiled. Why did my heart always skip a beat when he did that o well?

"If you say so" I said and we started to climb another hill.

**Thanks for reading. I don't know when I will update but it will be soon. Please review… Any guesses where Fang is taking Max? I think you'll like the idea **

**Fangslittlegirl - Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay as I promised… I'm updating!!! Hurray!! Okay so I left you with a cliff hanger last time but this one is going to leave you shocked. I am evil.**

**I don't own MR.**

We were in a cave now, smaller then the Hawk Cave and a little claustrophobic but it was okay. There was a mini fridge and some blankets.

"What is this place?" I asked fang

"My cave" he said shrugging

"And why did you bring me here?" okay so I'm nerves who wouldn't be?

"I wanted to talk" he took out a soda from the fridge "About Jeb" he clarified.

"What about him?" okay I wasn't expecting that, I looked back out of the cave and I could see the Hawk cave.

"Why does he get to keep you?" he asked and I turned he was sitting his back pressed to the cave wall patting the spot next to him. "How did he win the trial?"

"There wasn't enough evidence" I answered and went to sit next to him. "He cleared it up before I was conscious"

"But you told your story" he frowned "That had to be something"

"Let's just say that they don't believe in a thirteen year old that gets detention and ditches school when she wants" I laughed without humor "They thought I was trying to get rid of Jeb just because I was a brat in school"

"At least they pay attention to you" he muttered "My parents left me for adoption at age seven, there I found Nudge and we were both adopted by the Johnson's"

"And how do you deal with it?" he looked okay.

"I try to forget the past" he muttered "It haunts me sometimes remembering their faces"

"At least you don't live with a father that almost killed you" I screamed suddenly angry. My eyes were getting teary. "And you can't do anything about it"

He pulled me into a hug and I knew I couldn't last any longer. I lay my head on his chest and started crying. He tried to calm me slipping me to his lap rocking me back and forth. "Don't' worry it'll be okay" he chanted till I was calm.

"My parents weren't the ones to put me at adoption" he was suddenly whispering. "My dad was trying to rape my mom and I called the police only being 8 and by the time the police got there" Fang closed his eyes. "My mom was dead and my dad attacked me for calling the police"

He smiled weakly at me and lifted his shirt up a little. I gasped; there were scars all over his chest and one on the back of his neck. I can't believe I didn't see them in the morning "I don't know how I survived"

"The important thing is that you did" I smiled and without thinking I kissed him flat on the lips.

We both were shocked so we split apart. I was blushing and Fang looked as confused as I felt. His mouth opened to say something but the talkie started buzzing. "Max Ari isn't feeling good" Gazzy said urgently "I think he needs help"

"Be there in a minute" I said. Fang sprinted out of the cave and I followed on his heels. Oh no I knew we should have stayed home, why now? Why today?

We got there in just a few seconds and Nudge was giving him water. I ran to his side, he was struggling to breathe. "His inhaler!" I shouted at Fang and he gave it to me. "Take deep breaths" but it wasn't working.

"Fang he needs to go to the hospital" I urged and grabbed my stuff "Ig's take the rest of the flock home Fang and I will take him"

Just as I said that Fang picked him up and put him on his back. "Phoenix can you hold on?" he whispered and Ari nodded "Max lets go now"

We ran back to the house as fast as possible and got in to Fangs car. I got in the back with Ari cradling him to my chest. "Everything's going to be okay" I said to him. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Fang I shouted he doesn't wake up" I shook him. "Fang"

He turned a rough corner and we were at the hospital. "Give him to me" he said urgently. I gave Ari to him and I started crying. Not Ari please anyone but him I thought over and over again.

I put myself together and got out with my backpack. I entered to find Ari on one of those beds that moved and at least 10 doctors around him. "He needs surgery!" He called and with that I ran to his side.

"Everything's going to be fine" I mumbled in between sobs.

"Are you his sister?" a doctor asked

"Yes" I said "Is he going to be okay?"

Just then another doctor interrupted him and he didn't answer me. Fang looked at me knowing how I felt he came and gave me a hug. From all the emotions I blacked out in his arms.

**Duh duh duhhhh I told you it was going to be a cliff hanger but maybe I'll update today or maybe not. Mua ha ha ha ha. I am so evil. Okay so please review love you all =)**

**Fangs little girl.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay here's the next Chapter and Thanks for reading love you!!!**

**I do not own MR JP does.**

I woke up disoriented and opened my eyes. It smelled like medicine and it also smelled like Fang. I looked up and he was staring at me. Suddenly everything came crashing down and he saw my worried expression.

"He's okay" he smiled "He's asleep"

I sighed and got up. "Can we go see him?" I was anxious to see him and I wasn't leaving his side.

"Yes he is in room 112" he grabbed my hand it felt warm. We walked down a hallway and found the room. I sighed and opened it. "It's okay Max"

I had in urge to cry when I saw him on the bed, helpless. I ran to his side and kissed his forehead, even though he was asleep he still looked exhausted. I took his hair out of his face and caressed his cheek. "You're going to be fine"

Fang looked exhausted. "You should sleep some Fang" I said and he smirked. "Or you can go home"

"I'll be okay with no sleep for a night" he smiled and sat down "Though this seat is comfy" he closed his eyes and I rolled my eyes at him.

Hours passed and I decided to take a nap, so I lay next to Ari closing my eyes. It was nice of Fang to take care of Ari and me. Jeb didn't even come looking for us.

"Ari" someone said I opened my eyes to look. Speak of the Devil. "Max"

"What do you want?" I asked getting in a protective position in front of Ari. "Do you even care?"

"He's my son" he growled.

"Yeah and I'm your daughter" I smirked "Look at where that took us"

"You can't prove it" he looked pissed.

"Shut up or you'll wake both of them" I mumbled and Fang shot upright. "Just what I needed"

Fang got up and sat next to me glaring at Jeb. "What's he doing here?" he whispered.

"Visiting my son" he said.

"It's six a.m. you should be at work" I smirked.

"I'm here to watch over him" he said.

"Well I'm here so you can leave" I snapped.

"You have school" he whisper/shouted.

"Already called my mom" Fang said "All taken care of"

"You have no right to be here" Jeb snapped at Fang. "You have to leave"

"Shut up my head hurts" someone whispered from behind me and we all turned. Ari was frowning and grabbing his head with both hands.

"Ari" I breathed and gave him a hug. "I thought you were dead" I kissed his forehead.

"Ari I'm so glad your okay" Jeb mumbled and grabbed his hand Ari pulled away.

"I don't want you here" he mumbled. "I want Max and Fang to stay"

"I can't believe you lied to him" Jeb sounded hurt, but it was all an act.

"No dad" he was going to cry. "You're the liar" Jeb looked out of words so he walked out of the room and left us alone. "Thank you Fang"

"For what?" he asked.

"Taking care of us" he smiled and I grabbed his hand squeezing it a little. His stomach made a noise. "Is there any food in hear I'm hungry" We (meaning Fang and I) laughed at that.

The doctor came in. "Ah so he's awake" he smiled. "How are you doing?"

"Hungry" he smiled.

"I mean how you feeling?" he smiled.

"Okay, a bit of a headache though" he said wincing a little. I moved out of the way so he could check him. He looked at his chest. "Looks like surgery went well" he smiled and ruffled his hair.

"When does he get discharged?" I asked.

"Well, since he had surgery." He looked at his file. "We have to keep him at least three days for watch."

"Thank you" I smiled. "Where do we get him food?"

"The nurse will come in with it in a minute" he started for the door. "Call if you need anything"

We all nodded and I looked back at Ari. He looked relieved and I just smiled at him. The talkie started buzzing again. "Fang its Iggy" Iggy said.

"Yo what's up?" Fang answered.

"Is Ari okay?" Angel asked. "How is he?"

"He's fine Angel" he said. "Want to talk to him?"

"Yes please" she said and Fang rolled his eyes.

"Ari" he said and held out the Talkie. Fang grabbed my hand and took me to the door. "We'll be out here if you need us"

"What was that all about?" I asked him when he closed the door.

"Angel has a crush on him" he smiled "I'm just giving him privacy"

"Aw that's so cute" I mumbled picturing them together.

"Since when do you say cute?" he asked.

"You've only known me for two days" I said. "How do you know that I don't say cute?"

"You're attitude" he mumbled under his breath. "You're not like other girls"

"And you're not like other guy's" I rolled my eyes. "What does that mean?"

"You're different" he said. "Special in a way"

"Thanks" I smiled. "I'm hungry want to get something to eat?"

"Sure" he sighed. Okay I think I'm not getting something, oh well I'll deal about it later. First I need to eat. "Cafeteria is upstairs" he smirked.

We went upstairs, got some pizza and some ice cream. We sat at an empty table close to the exit.

"So" Fang started. "Are you going to tell me that secret?"

"What secret?" I stalled and his eyes narrowed. "Okay I'll tell you"

I didn't say anything. "Go on" he urged

"Well" I stopped.

"Max" he said and I looked up at his eyes.

That was a big mistake, he was pulling bambi eyes on me and let me tell you on Ari I could easily look away but on Fang it was so hard not to look. He knew I was trapped and let me tell you I liked it.

"Okay." I sighed "Nudge is scared that you won't let her date"

He smiled not expecting that. "I'll let her date"

"Without threatening or spying on them" I clarified and he frowned. "Fang, Nudge is 13 she can deal with it"

"No she can't" he muttered under his breath.

"She's just scared that you'll do something to him if she does" I said calming him down a bit. "Just let her have a chance, if you think he's not okay you can do something about it" I grabbed his hand squeezing it a little.

"Max" he said a little tense.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" he asked and I froze.

**What will Max say to him? Will Nudge take the chance to go out with someone? Am I wearing pants? Okay the last one is a yes but what about the other two, find out on the next chapter of ****Get up and face it.**** I'll try to update as soon as I can. Love you all **

**Fangs little girl.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I really don't have an idea of what Max is going to say to Fang. I'm making it up as I go. But I hope you like it. **** Thanks for the review. There's a Fang POV hear but I don't know if I did it right.**

I really didn't know what to say because I didn't even think when I kissed him. Ugh this is so frustrating. I looked away and tried to get up. One problem he was holding on to my hand.

"Max" he mumbled pulling me down again. "I'm confused" wow he didn't even know the half of what I was feeling. I sighed might as well tell him the truth.

"I just" I stalled. "I don't know, I'm more confused then you are"

"What passed through your mind when it happened?" he looked nerves. "I mean before"

"I thought about how both our lives suck" I said looking anywhere but at him. "Fang I don't know why I did it but for some reason I liked it" okay the last thing just blurted out of my mouth. I can't believe I said that.

He was shocked not expecting me to say that. I took that moment and ran down to Ari's room leaving my food half way done. I opened the door and saw Ari glaring at his food, okay I had to smile at that.

"Max" he whined. "The food here stinks" he pushed it away.

"Yeah tell me about it" I said sarcastically and he laughed. "What did the flock say?"

"Angel said her mom was going to come this afternoon so you and Fang could go get some sleep" he said picking at the plastic looking chicken soup. "Where's Fang?"

"Cafeteria" I smiled. "I left him to check on you" I lied smoothly.

But Fang blew my cover running in. I looked at him warning him with my eyes but it didn't work. He looked at Ari and then back at me. Before I could do anything he pulled me to the hallway.

"What?" I asked getting pissed.

"About the kiss" he murmured. "Want to play Boyfriend Girlfriend just for the sake of keeping red headed wonders"

"You're asking me to go out with you?" couldn't he be more specific.

"As a game" he smiled.

"You mean making it look as a game but it's the real thing?" Okay he's confusing.

"Only if you want it to be real" he clarified.

I looked at him and sighed. "I'll think about it. I don't want to ruin our relationship"

"We'll still be friends" he smiled at me making my heart skip a beat. I really needed to stop that or my heart is going to jump out someday.

"Best friends" I smiled and gave him a hug taking him by surprise. "But I'm not ready for a relationship so let's keep it fake" He hugged me back resting his cheek on my head.

"You tell me when you're ready" he kissed my forehead and we went into the room again.

"What was that about?" Ari asked looking confused.

"We have a plan to keep the twins away" I smiled and went to sit next to him.

"What is it?" he asked smiling at Fang and me.

"We are going to fake going out" I said smiling at fang. "Isn't that right Fangy"

"What?" Ari almost shouted alarmed.

"Just shut up and listen" Fang mumbled

"He is going to act like he's my boyfriend" I smiled at the thought. "And I'm going to act like I'm his girlfriend"

"That's insane" he said under his breath. "Gnaf tahw eht kceh?"

"S'it eurt" he said

"Uoy wonk I nac dnatsrednu uoy" I smiled "I taught you that language"

"Talk it out with the flock" Fang said.

"Why don't you two do it" he whined.

"We need some sleep and Eli is already coming up" I kissed his forehead "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Phoenix" Fang said and we walked out.

We didn't talk on the way down till we entered his car. "I really need to get more sleep" I mumbled and yawned. "Wake me up when we get there"

"Sure" he smiled and I closed my eyes laying my head on the side of the car and I was out in a few minutes.

What if Fang and I really went out together? I didn't even know him well and we've only been together for three days. After my last boyfriend I didn't' want to know more, so I wasn't ready and he knew. He would wait and we would get to know each other.

--Fangs POV—

Max sighed in her sleep, she looked so helpless when she slept. She smiled and I turned the corner to my house. Nudge would be home in a few minutes getting a ride with Ben (Iggy's Father). Max needed her sleep so I wouldn't wake her up, Nudge wouldn't either.

I parked the car in front of the house and picked her up bridal style. She didn't even stir she just lie her head on my chest. She wasn't heavy so I carried her up to my room and put her on the bed. I knew Nudges room would freak her out when she woke up there.

How did I know this about her? She wasn't easy to figure out, so I asked Ari before she came. He told me everything, even her secrets. And I knew she was like me from the very start when I saw her. I yawned. Maybe I should get some sleep too.

I was so tired I didn't even care what she would say when I woke up next to her. I wasn't going to risk Nudge coming in so I locked the do and closed my eyes.

--Max POV—

I woke up warmer than when I was awake. I opened my eyes to see where I was but it was pitch black. I stiffened and someone sighed next to me. I turned around and Fang was snoring lightly.

I smiled a little and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep. "I like you Fang but I'm scared" I mumbled knowing he wouldn't hear me. I looked around the room and found his alarm clock it said 7 pm.

I tried to get up but his arms were around me. I took them off without waking him and then went to the door. I heard whispering on the other side and decided to open it. Iggy, Angel, Gazzy and Nudge fell to the ground.

"Eaves dropping not a good thing" I said smirking at them. "Get out Fang need's rest" I smiled.

"So it's true" Nudge smiled "You two are going out"

"We're just faking it" I said pushing them out and closing the door not wanting to talk to them alone about that. I sighed and went to Fang he was smiling. "Fang" I mumbled in his ear but he didn't move. "Fang" I said a little louder and he moved his arm putting it over me.

He was still asleep. Suddenly the door burst open. What I was sure I locked it again. Cameras started snapping shots of us. Fang woke then.

"You are going to die" he glared at them.

**Like the chappie, it's a little weird but okay by me… Love you all **** R&R plzz**

**Fangs little girl.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay this is a short chapter cause I half to do a team project with some friend. Thanks for reviewing love you all 3**

**I do not own MR.**

--Max POV--

Okay so here's the thing. Fang and I jumped off the bed and attacked the flock. Fang got the boy's and I got the girls.

"Cameras" I said and they gave me both of them.

"Phone" Fang told nudge and she gave it to him.

We erased all the pictures they took and then went into the game room so we could talk.

"So what was that about? You know both of you hugging and Ari telling us about a fake relationship or something like that…" Nudge said and Angel covered her mouth making her stop.

"It's fake cause we're are going to get rid of the twins" I said.

"It doesn't look like it's fake" Gazzy clarified.

"That's part of the plan" Fang mumbled still sleepy. "Can I go back to sleep now"

"Nope" Iggy smiled. "You have to tell me everything"

Fang and I both ground and looked at each other. I smiled and he understood what it meant. "Guys, can we take this to the caves?" I asked and they all glared at me. "We'll race you"

Fang helped me up and we ran. Everyone was yelling at us but we didn't stop. We passed the cave and went to Fangs cave. "We should sleep some more" I mumbled and took out a sleeping bag.

Fang yawned "Sure" he mumbled and did the same.

Since the space was smaller our sleeping bags were tight together. We both lay down and closed out eyes. I couldn't sleep but made it look like I was. After a minute Fang put a hand around my waist and pulled me to his side.

"I'll wait for you Max" he mumbled not knowing I was asleep. "You don't have to worry" He did something I wasn't expecting. He kissed my hair and laid his head on mine. "Love you Max"

"Love you too Fang" I mumbled and he pushed me away. "What?"

"I thought you were asleep" he mumbled in shock.

"I can't I'm worried about Ari" I sighed.

"He's okay" he kissed my forehead. "You can see him tomorrow after school"

"You're right" I smiled. "I should get some sleep"

I closed my eyes and this time I did go to sleep knowing everything was okay for a moment.

**Sorry it was so short I really had to go so bye I'll try to update tomorrow. **** Please Review.**

**Fangs little girl – Out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading Love you all. Hope you like this chapter it kind of passed through my mind while I was with my friends. Please review.**

**I do not own MR or anything you already know so I might not say it again in the next chapter.**

We slept a few more hours and the hunger woke us. Since we didn't want another attack from the flock Fang ate at my house. (I knew it wasn't just because of the flock but for Jeb too) I knew he wanted to protect me so I didn't say anything.

It was 9 pm so we didn't really want to sleep the rest of the night we saw movies in my room. We sat on my bed my head laid on his shoulder while we watched Sherlock Holmes and then Shrek. I love that movie and I could watch it all day if I wanted.

Jeb came home around 1 am. Fang locked my door and didn't leave my side for anything. There was a knock on the door. "Max you there?" Jeb asked.

"Yeah" I said with no emotion.

"You're grounded" he said smug.

"Why am I grounded?" I was going to open the door but Fang restrained me.

"For lying to your brother" he said and I could feel the smile in his voice.

"I didn't lie" I said. "I said the truth and he believes me"

"Good night Max" he said and left.

"Ugh I hate it when he does that" I said falling face first on the bed.

"You don't have to do what he says" Fang smirked. "He can't prohibit you from seeing your own brother"

"You're right" I smiled and turned around to see him, he was smiling. "Thanks Fang"

"You're welcome" He said.

"You should go home" I said. "We have school tomorrow"

"And leave you with that creep" he rolled his eyes and fell on my bed. "I'm not moving from here"

"Yeah you are" I smiled and pushed him but he was quick. He pinned me down on the bed with an evil smile. "No Fang, don't even think about it"

"I already did" he tickled me till I couldn't breathe.

"Fang" I said trying to take a breath "Please… stop"

He smiled and stopped. Maybe he could stay here for the night.

"You can stay but you sleep on the couch" I clarified and he nodded. "Good night Fang"

"Night Max" he said and closed his eyes.

He was asleep in a matter of minutes. I was about to sleep when I heard Jeb coming up and down the stairs probably trying to get in. Jeb was the only person or thing that scared me. I didn't know what to do so I got up and lay down next to Fang.

I knew he wasn't asleep because he cradled me to his chest. "It'll be okay Max calm down" he said and my door started to shake from someone pushing on it. "Just calm" he said again and stroked my hair.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said silently

"Thanks for staying" I smiled.

"Sleep Max, I'll take First watch" he smiled knowing that in a few hours we would have to go to school again.

"Night" I mumbled and closed my eyes.

When I woke up the next morning Fang wasn't there beside me. I shot up straight looking around the room no one there. 'Maybe he went out' I thought and went to the door, it was locked. He couldn't lock it from the outside so he had to be here.

"Fang" I whispered and looked around again. "Fang where are you?"

I heard the door of the bathroom and turned. He was standing there already dressed for school, his hair was dripping. "What?" he asked, I couldn't look away.

"Nothing" I muttered and grabbed my stuff to take a shower. "Go eat some breakfast while I take a shower" I said when I passed him.

"But Jeb?" he asked.

"Gone to work" I smiled "Won't be back till tonight"

"Hurry down" he mumbled and went to unlock the door. "I'll be in the kitchen"

"Sure" I mumbled and got in the bathroom.

I turned on the hot water and waited a bit. I striped my clothes off and entered the warm water; it felt nice on my back. I stud there for a while and traced the scare on my side. A memory I couldn't forget, I sighed and finished showering.

I put on a pair of jeans and the same black shirt from Monday. I put my hair in a messy ponytail and went downstairs. The radio was on and Fang was singing along to the song. It was I will be there by art of dying.

_Somebody's leaving  
somebody gives a damn  
somebody's dreaming  
'cause somebody knows they can  
you can  
for all the times this world ain't fair  
I want you to know_

I will be there  
to watch you go, to let you know somebody cares  
I will be there  
to love you when nothing hurts and no one cares

somebody's dying  
somebody's lost their wings  
and somebody's losing their mind  
somebody knows no other way  
and when this life gets hard to bear  
I want you to know

I will be there  
to watch you go, to let you know somebody cares  
I will be there  
to love you when nothing hurts and no one cares

I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be

somebody's leaving  
somebody gives a damn

I will be there  
to watch you go, to let you know somebody cares  
I will be there  
to love you when nothing hurts and no one cares

I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be there  
I will be, I will be there.

His voice was nice and that song explained how he was with me. I smiled and went to hug him like I was a little girl. He seemed surprised at first but then hugged me back. "What is that for" he said when I pulled away.

"For all you've helped and done to Ari and me" I smiled and grabbed a bowl and filled it with lucky charms. "You already eat?"

"Yeah I was just waiting for you" he smiled and sat on the chair next to me.

"You sing pretty well" I said between bites.

He grunted "You're the only one that's heard me" he frowned

"You are very good at it" I smiled. "You should sing more often"

Just as I said that 'For you I will by Teddy Geiger' started on the radio and he sang along.

Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will

Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you

If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would  
Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would

That's what I'd do,  
That's what I'd do  
That's what I'd do  
To get through to you

I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will

He smiled at me and all I could do was smile back. "We should get to school" I mumbled dumping my bowl in the sink. He nodded and we walked to his car that was at his house. Nudge was waiting for us outside of the car.

"'bout time" she muttered.

"Sorry" we both said.

"What were you both doing?" she asked eyeing both of us.

"Nothing" I mumbled. "He just slept over"

"Right" she mumbled in a duh tone "I'm not stupid"

"Just get in the car" Fang said and we both got in.

Fang wouldn't let Nudge talk on the way to school so he put on his CD for boys like girls putting it at full volume.

We got to school real quick and Fang pulled over in his usual spot. We both nodded at each other and got out of the car. He grabbed my hand and I saw Nudge smile from the corner of my eye. "Ready?" he asked.

"Ready" I mumbled and we walked towered the school.

When we entered the school everyone stared at us. We would just ignore them and go to our lockers. Everyone seemed to be buying it except for the Bimbo squad including a few of the guys on the football team.

We entered the class room and sat together in the back. Some eyed us with jealousy but others looked like they were ready to kill Fang or me. Only one girl was come, she was from the Bimbo squad. I think her name was Darcy or Tracy I wasn't sure.

**Okay this chapter was longer than others because I worked on it for more than a few hours, hope you like it and if you don't know the songs you should look them up they are pretty cool. Thanks for reading and please Review.**

**Fangs Little Girl - Out**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so here's where I left of… **

So Darcy/Tracy came walking to us. She seemed happy in a way.

"You two can stop faking" she said so the whole class could hear. "It looks so obvious that you guys aren't going out"

"What makes you say that?" I asked leaning my head on Fangs shoulder. "We are going out"

"Nick is not into you" she smiled "I can see it in his face"

"You're just imagining things" I said and Fang hugged my closer "He loves me and I love him"

"Can you leave us alone" Fang muttered and her mouth fell open.

"How do you like her if you haven't even kissed" A girl from the front stud up. "It's obvious it's fake"

"So you're saying I should kiss him?" I asked "To make it true?"

"Yeah" one of the boys said. "We want you two to kiss!"

"Kiss, kiss, kiss." the whole class chanted and I stared at Fang.

He was staring back at me smiling, he leaned in and I closed my eyes. His lips where on mine sending an electric shock through me. They fit perfectly in mine. I found myself kissing him back and knotting my hands in his hair. He pulled me closer.

I heard someone clearing their throat and we both split apart. I it was the Spanish teacher so I blushed madly a cherry red. "You two are in big trouble" Darcy/Tracy said from the front.

"Yes you are" the teacher said. "But since it's the first I'll let it pass"

Fang and I both let out a breath and he grabbed my hand under the table. He smiled at me and class started.

--PAGE BREAK—

It was lunch time. The flock was already waiting for us at their usual table. They were all glaring at us except for Angel she was smiling. Fang sighed and grabbed my hand pulling me towards the table.

"Spill" Nudge said as we sat down. "With details"

"About what?" I asked.

"What did you two do last night?" she prompted

"Eat, listen to music, watch movies, and sleep" I said listing them with my fingers.

"You're sure about that?" Gazzy asked.

"I just spent the night" Fang mumbled.

"And what else did you two do?" Iggy asked looking pissed at Fang. "These thing you tell your friends dude" he mumbled

"There's nothing to tell" Fang said

"Stop being perverts and get over it" I mumbled

"Max?" Angel asked. "What's a pervert?"

"I'll tell you when you're older" Iggy said glaring my way.

"Okay" Angel smiled. "How is Ari?"

"We're going to visit him after school want to come?" I asked.

"We're as in Fang and you?" Nudge said. "You two are hiding something from us" she all but screamed.

"We've only told you the truth" I mumbled and Fang pulled me closer to his side making me look up.

"What?" I asked.

"Twins tree o'clock" he muttered making me turn.

They were coming right towards us. Why does everybody have to do that today? I hate them.

"Nicky" they squealed and gathered around us with the bimbo squad. "Tracy says you are going out with the rich want to be."

"Excuse me?" I said looking up at them. "I didn't ask to be rich"

"We know" they said in a duh tone. "Nicky is it true?"

"Yeah" he mumbled.

"I don't believe you" they both said at the same time.

"Well believe it" I smirked. And one of them smacked me. "Big mistake" I growled and got up. "You two are going to get it"

"Bring it …" Lissa said

"Tomboy" Bridged added.

I threw a punch at them but someone *coff, coff* Fang *coff* grabbed me by the waist and sat me down on his lap. "They're not worth it" he murmured in my ear. An idea hit me I knew what made them angrier then a punch.

I turned my head up and our lips met again with an electric shock. I swung my arms around his neck and he was shocked for a moment. Then his arms came around my waist and pulled me closer. His tongue pressed on my lower lip begging for an entrance and I let him.

I didn't know why we were doing this, we were just friends, best friends for that matter but this felt right. After a few minutes I needed to breathe so I broke off.

The flock, The Bimbo squad, and the whole school for that matter were staring at us. Some were scowling but others looked released mostly boys.

"Need anything else?" I asked.

"You, him, ugh" they both said and turned away.

"Finally" I muttered and looked back at the flock. "What?"

"You two… kissed" Gazzy said and Iggy gasped.

"And" Fang asked.

"Its part of the plan" I smiled. "Do you have problem with it?"

Gazzy was about to speak but Angel cut in. "Are you going to get married and have babies?"

I blushed and looked away. Fang just smirked at me. "It's not like that" Fang said.

"Then why did you kiss" she asked

"We are going out" Fang smiled.

"No we are not" I said smacking his arm.

"Do you want to go out then?" he asked smiling. "Go to the beach with me?"

"Sure" I mumbled "After we visit Ari"

"Okay" he kissed my forehead. "Let me take you to your next class"

We both got up and started walking away hand in hand. The flock just stared at us wide eyes, even Iggy and he's blind.

**It's a little shorter than most. I hope you like Fax and soon a little Eggy or Niggy whatever you like best please review. Love you all **

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so this chapter might be short because I don't have a lot of time today. Today my friends and I have movie night HURRY! Okay so as I said there's going to be some Eggy but not till later in the fic. Thanks for all the reviews. Love you guys 3**

Okay so after lunch I left Fang to go to my locker, and guess what. Jake Rogers was standing a few feet away. What did I do? Well if you think I just ignored him you're wrong.

I went up to him. "Hey Jake" I said in a flirty voice. "Remember me?"

He turned and saw me. "Oh yeah you're that new girl Max" he smiled and I slapped him across the face. "What was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek.

"You sent my brother to the hospital you idiot" I said and kicked him in the shin. "You almost killed him" he crouched in pain and I brought my knee to his face making his nose crack.

"Stupid Bitch" he shouted and grabbed his nose in one hand. He went away and I was happy I did that. Ari would be proud of me.

But my happiness didn't last long. I entered my next class one that Fang wasn't in so I sat next to Iggy. Just then the speaker came "Maximum Ride to the principal's office" it said and Iggy stared at me.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"Beat up Rogers" I mumbled getting up. "Tell the Flock I'll meet them after school"

"Okay" he mumbled shaking his head.

I got out of the class room and walked as slowly as possible to the office. It wasn't far but I wasn't in the mood for getting in trouble and them calling Jeb. I was already grounded what else could he do?

I entered at the front office and Rogers was holding his nose with some paper. He just glared at me as I walked by I smiled at him angelically.

I opened the door to the principal's office and sat down in the first seat I saw. On his desk was a name plate that said 'Caleb Roberts'.

"What's up mister C" I asked in an innocent voice.

He looked surprised when he turned to look at me. "Oh sorry I was expecting a boy"

"Yeah I usually get that" I smiled. "Is everything alright?"

He looked confused. "Did you really do that to Mr. Rogers?" he asked not believing.

"Yes" I smiled "Is it hard to believe?"

"Well we don't get girls like you so often" he said rolling his eyes. "Why did you do it?"

"He punched my brother Monday and Ari has asthma problems. He was out of breath so we took him to the hospital and he had to have surgery so he could breathe again" I sighed. "He could have died"

"I see" he mumbled and pressed a button on the speaker. "April please send Mr. Rogers in"

A minute later Jake walked in with his hand to his nose. He just glared at me.

"Mr. Rogers is it true that you hit her brother?"

His eyes narrowed at me. "Yes"

"Are you aware of his Asthma problems?" he asked taking notes.

"No" he said

"Well Mr. Rogers" the Mr. C smiled at me. "You have detention for hitting someone and for sending them to the hospital." He got up. "Maximum you are free to go to class; I will let you off with a warning since it's your first time here"

"Thanks Mr. C" I got up and went to the door. "See you"

I didn't stay to hear anything else and I wasn't in the mood for class so I just wandered around the school. It looked deserted with no kids around, maybe I shouldn't be here. I walked to the parking lot and went to Fangs car to my surprise it was open.

So I would ditch the last two classes no big deal. I lied back and closed my eyes listening to Fang's Boys like girls CD. _**On top of the world**_

_Look up, the stars are fading  
And I am still here waiting  
To see you again  
Be with you my friend_

When the moon is gone forever  
I hope you're up there somewhere  
I'll see you again  
Be with you my friend

'Cause all the roads they lead to where you are  
And all the streetlights shine like they were stars  
That's where you are

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

Look out across the water  
Faces of lonely daughters and mothers who care  
But just can't be there  
Swear that I will see you someday  
I have to find a way  
To show you I care  
Even if you're not there

So I'm following the road to where you are  
(Meet you tonight on top of)  
The streetlights they will guide me to the stars  
That's where you are

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

My heart is empty without you  
Sometimes you don't know what you do  
And I need you tonight  
I'll fall asleep and it's alright  
Close my eyes and I'll be by your side

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
And we can do anything,  
We can be anything  
I'll meet you tonight on top of the world  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

Let's spend tonight on top of the world  
(On top of the world)  
As real as it seems,  
You're only in my dreams

After that I just didn't know why but I felt really happy so I kept listening. **Heels over head.**

_I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
You were worth the hundred thousand miles  
But you couldn't stay awhile  
I got your little brown shirt in my bottom drawer baby  
And your little white socks in the top drawer  
You were always leaving your shit around  
And gone without a sound_

Yeah I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
Where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound

I got a first class ticket to a night all alone  
And a front row seat up right by the phone  
Cause you're always on my mind  
And I'm running out of time  
I've got your hair on my pillow and your smell in my sheets  
And it makes me think about you with the sand in your feet  
Is it all you thought it'd be?  
You mean everything to me

But I'm the first to fall and the last to know  
And where'd you go?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
You're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes  
Yeah you're burnin' bridges baby  
Burnin' bridges, making wishes

You're a chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger  
Chance taker, heartbreaker  
Got me wrapped around your finger

I got your runaway smile in my piggybank baby  
Gonna cash it right in for a new Mercedes  
If I drive a hundred thousand miles  
Would you let me stay a while?

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
I hope you think of me  
And how I'm stuck here with the ghost of what we used to be

Now I'm heels over head,  
I'm hangin' upside-down  
Thinking how you left me for dead  
California bound  
And when you hit the coast  
Maybe you'll finally see  
And then you'll turn it all around and you'll come back to me

**Sorry for finishing it like that I just didn't know what to write next so I hope I get an idea for tomorrow. Love you guys please review and tell me if your fan of any song I'll try to post it with those songs.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow it only been like a week and I already have more than 50 reviews, thank you guys.**

After I listened to a few more songs I heard the door from the driver's seat click open. I opened my eyes and turned. It was Fang.

"Ditching Miss Ride?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes and you Mr. Johnson?" I smiled.

"Yeah" he sat in the driver's seat. "I'm not in the mood for physics today"

"What are you in the mood for Emo kid?" I smiled at his expression when I said Emo.

"I'm not Emo" he growled "Miss Tomboy"

We both started laughing.

"How about we go with Ari then we have the whole afternoon for our date" I smiled "Or maybe you could let me drive?"

"Yeah and let you crash my car" he snickered "Not likely"

"Okay then let's go see Ari" He would be waiting for us.

"Sure" he said and started driving away from the school. We didn't talk on the way to the hospital. I just looked around town since I never did get to know it. Fangs noticed my expression and smiled. "If you want instead of going to the beach we could go to the mall"

"Mall, no thank you" I thought for a moment "Well it couldn't hurt"

"We'll do something fun" he promised.

--PAGE BREAK—

Fang left me with Ari so he could go pick up Nudge and get ready for our date.

"So you guys are really going out?" Ari asked for the millionth time.

"This would be our first date we're not boyfriend and girlfriend." I smiled.

"Yet" he added.

"Common pack up so you can go home with me tomorrow" I said avoiding his gaze.

"You really like him don't you?" he asked.

"After Sam I don't what to say I'm not sure yet" I sighed.

"Fang isn't like that Sam jerk" he said. "He'll protect you from anything, even if it hurts him and he will never leave you alone even if something bad happened"

"How did you meet Fang?" I asked.

"Well first he gave me the creeps at how he was so protective of his sister" he smiled. "One day I decided to learn how to ride my bike without anyone there."

"You're an idiot" I mumbled.

"Okay so I could ride but there was one thing I didn't know how to break and hit a tree" he smiled at the memory. "I fell at least three feet in front of me and scrapped my knees" he rolled his eyes "Fang saw me from his window and came to see if I was okay, he helped me up and walked me back home. He promised he would help me learn how to ride"

"How sweet" I smiled. "Fangs a really nice guy"

"That's why you like him" Ari raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry I don't talk about these things with boys" I rolled my eyes. "I kind of save these things for Ella"

"Yeah" he smiled. "You should bring Ella sometime; I haven't seen her in years"

"She's not even your sister" I smiled "But she treats you like her brother so I guess you two are family"

"Nothing beats my charms" Ari mumbled and I smacked his arm. "Hey!"

"What you were being a jerk" I laughed at his expression.

"So when's your date with Fang?" he smiled.

"At 6, we're going to the mall" I said looking away.

"The mall!" he shrieked "You hate the mall"

"But it's better than showing my scars at the beach" I countered.

"I guess you're right" he said thinking it over.

--PAGE BREAK—

Fang and I were headed to the mall. He was quiet and so was I. neither of us wanted to talk about anything just enjoy being together.

The mall wasn't that crowded on Wednesdays at home but here it looked full. Fang parked away from the mall because the parking lot was full. We walked in and Fang grabbed my hand. "So what do you want to do?" he whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"What do you usually do?" I asked.

**Okay so that's the chapter for today I'll try to update again soon. Please review, love you all **

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	18. Chapter 18

**So here's the chapter. Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to own max and fang I can't so too bad. On with the story:**

"So what do you usually do?" I asked

"I just go for some coffee at some jazz café" he smiled as we walked.

"Is it any good?" I smiled.

"The coffee is the best around, but let's just says the people that sing don't do so well" he smiled. "It's a nice place to hang though"

"Well let's check it out" I smiled

Fang walked me around the mall. It was really big but not as big as the one in Arizona. The Jazz café was next to a GameStop full of kids. Fang and I entered the café and sat at his usual table.

A tall guy came to our table. "Fang will it be the usual?" he asked and Fang nodded. "And who do we have here?"

"Max" I smiled. "I'll take the same as Fang"

"Max this is Zach" he said. "Zach this is Max"

He smiled at me. "I'll be right back with your orders"

"Looks like no one has the nerve to get on stage today" Fang mumbled.

"To bad I really wanted to hear someone sing" I said frowning. "Will you sing Fangy?"

"That was your plan this whole time" his eyes narrowed

"No I just thought of it" I smiled innocently.

"Tell you what" Fang smiled at me. "I'll sing if you sing first"

"That's not fair!" I scowled. "But if that's what it takes" I smiled evilly and started to get up. But Fang grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going to do it. Are you?" his eyes pleading

"I want you to sing and if that's all it takes" I shook him of and walked to the stage grabbing a guitar, Fang just stud there glaring at me. "Hi my name is Max and I'm going to sing Fearless by Taylor Swift"

_There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah_

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
Till we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passengers seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture it remember it

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you Id dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss it's flawless really somethin its  
fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you Id dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

People clapped. The whole song I was looking at Fang he glared at first then smiled knowing that it was dedicated for him. 'You're turn' I mouthed at him and he didn't complain he just got up and came to my side. "I need you to play guitar with me." He grabbed another guitar. "Do you know You and e by Lifehouse?"

I nodded. He put the microphone in front of him. "Hi my name is Fang and I'll be playing You and me by Lifehouse" I started to play.

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

Every time he sang the chorus he looked at me making my heart skips a beat. We finished and the few people there were clapped. He leaned in and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Love you" he murmured and kissed me again.

"Love you to" I smiled getting up. His arm was wrapped around my waist pulling me to his chest. We went back to the table and Zach came our way.

"That was the best I've ever heard" he smiled and put our drinks down. "These are on the house"

"You don't have to do that Z" Fang smiled.

"No you two deserve it" he smiled. "Come another time and sing, I was getting tired of those other want to be singers"

Just then **blank **walked in with **blank**. If you guessed Blank as Lissa and Bridged you are correct. Both of them came straight to our table.

"Nicky!" they squealed "What are you doing here?"

"Us on a date" I smiled "you two, just ruining the perfect moment"

"We're not talking to you" bridged snapped.

"Yeah but I am talking to you" I snapped back at her. "Now can you leave us alone?"

"No but you can" Lissa said putting her hand on Fangs shoulder. "Nicky come with us"

"Zach 38" Fang called and Zack came running with cups full of coffee. I moved away and he tripped making the cups fly and spill all over the twins and Fang.

"Idiot" the both screeched "This was knew"

"Sorry" he said trying not to laugh.

That was all I heard because Fang got up and pulled me to the exit till they were out of sight. "That was close" Fang muttered.

"Yeah and I think you need another shirt" I laughed.

"It was worth it" he mumbled as we walked to Hot Topic. "What do you want to do now?"

"First" I smiled "Let's buy you a shirt"

We entered Hot topic and he got a pink shirt, no I'm kidding he bought a black one and threw the other one in the trash. "Okay so that's done" he smiled and hugged me "What next?"

"Can we try something I've always wanted to do?" I asked.

"Depends" he smiled

"Depends on what?"

"Do I have to sing again?" he said looking me in the eyes.

"No" I smiled "Common" I pulled him towards a mattress store

"What evil plan are you thinking about?" He asked

"Just follow my lead" I took of my shoes and got on the first mattress. I looked back at Fang who was just standing there. "You are coming"

"We're going to get in trouble" he smiled at that. "I guess it wouldn't hurt"

Fang got up with me and started to jump from mattress to mattress. I decided to do something I have never done. I jumped to where Fang was and tackled him, making him fall face first into the mattress. I started laughing hysterically and Fang chuckled. We were calming down when two guards came to us. I took out Fangs phone from his pocket and snapped a picture of us laughing.

The two guards grabbed us and pulled us in a room from the back. "Wait here" one of them said and left.

"I hope they don't have a cranky manager" I smiled.

"Yeah like you couldn't get out of that?" he chuckled lightly.

**Thanks for reading. That was the second chapter today. Love you all for reading please review.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	19. Chapter 19

**Me: Hi guys guess what I'm eating, I'm eating cookies yum-yum and they are chocolate chip.**

**Max: Have you seen my cookie… YOU'RE EATING MY COOKIES!!!**

**Me: no, Iggy gave them to me. *biting cookie***

**Max: I'm going to kill him.**

**Me: cool he's in the kitchen.**

**Max: IGGY!!**

**Iggy: What??? Max why do you have that…**

**Max: *smiles evilly***

**Me: okay I'll start the chapter.**

**Max: You gave her my cookie!**

**Iggy: Calm down.**

**Max: NOOOO!**

**Me: Okay on with the story.**

We waited a little while longer and a young woman came in, her name tag said Sarah. She looked like one of those girls who got the job just because they looked good in the uniform.

"Hello" she smiled at Fang. "My name is Sarah"

She didn't even glance at me. She would just lean forward making her boobs stick out closer to Fang. Fang looked at me cuddling closer. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked

"Well I've been told that you two were messing with the store?" she said in the most false voice I have ever heard. "Is that true… um…"

"Nick" he said.

"Nick" she repeated smiling. "And …"

"Max" I said rolling my eyes at her happy voice.

"Well why did you do it?" she asked.

"We needed to do something different" I smiled at her. "Is this going to take long? My boyfriend and I have to get home"

She frowned. "My boss says that if they see you in the store again they'll call your parents"

"So we can leave now?" Fang asked getting up and pulling me with him. "We really need to get going"

"Sure" she said and opened the door for us.

"Thank you" I mumbled as I passed by.

"Just leave" she looked pissed now.

"You're turn to choose. What do we do now?" I asked Fang.

"Get an Ice cream" he smiled. "Dairy queen"

"Sure, where too Nicky?" I said jokingly.

"Fallow me Maxi" He grabbed my hand and we started walking to the other side of the mall. It was the food court of the mall and they had everything, Burger King, Subway, Dip in dots, Mc Donald's, and all the bunch of places I didn't know. "What would you like? Maxi"

"The biggest cone covered in chocolate" I smiled.

He ordered smiling at me and orders the same thing that I did.

**Okay sorry for the short chapter but I'm not in the mood for writing today, you see a girl from my school died yesterday from blood cancer, I didn't really know the girl but I feel bad for her family. So I'll try to write tomorrow love you all.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay I'm back; I've been a little busy these days so that's why I'm writing today. Love you for reading.**

**On with the chapter:**

It's been three days since Fang and I went on that date. And yeah we are going out but were more like friends then a couple.

Today my mom is coming to pick me up from Jeb's since he can't take me because he's at work. Ari decided he was coming with me for a weekend so we were packed up and just waiting there for mom to get here.

We were in a bench, Iggy, Ari Fang and I. the rest had a party but Iggy and Fang didn't want to go.

"Are you sure Dr. M will want me there?" Ari asked for the millionth time.

"If I want you there they want you there" I smiled. "And I have to keep an eye on your asthma problems so you have to go"

"Yeah Ari you should go" Iggy encouraged "We'll be here when you get back"

Fang wrapped his arm over my shoulders. "That reminds me" I smiled at him. "I'll have to invite you sometime"

"Sure" he mumbled. "Maybe next time"

"Nick" I heard and turned. It was Fangs father, he didn't look like Fang but he was a nice person. "I need you at the restaurant tonight?" he said and left with a nod from fang.

"Restaurant?" I asked.

"It's my dad's the best in town" he smirked. "I work there for money sometimes"

"They don't have lots of waiters" Iggy said.

"You should work there" Ari said. "Iggy works like a chef and Fang dines tables"

"That would be nice." I smiled. "I really need some money if I plan on leaving someday"

"And leave me here?" Ari said shocked.

"You can stay with me" Iggy smiled

We all laughed.

Just then my mom's car pulled around the corner and I could see Ella looking out the back window. She looked really excited. They stopped right in front of us.

"Max I've missed you" she said hopping out and giving me a hug. "It's not the same without you"

"Hey" I said hugging her back. "I want you to meet some friends" she stepped back. "This is Fang and that blond guy over there is Iggy"

"What weird names" she smiled. "I'm Ella" they shook hands and if I hadn't seen them shake I wouldn't have known. Ella blushed and Iggy looked embarrassed.

"Aren't you forgetting about me?" Ari asked from behind me and we all laughed even mom.

"Mom is it okay if Ari comes with?" I asked.

"Sure" smiled and gave him a hug. "He's part of the family he could go whenever"

"Thank you" Ari smiled.

"Well kids get in the car" she started packing our bags in the trunk. "We need to leave before its dark"

"Sure" Ella and Ari said goodbye. I waited till they were inside so I could say goodbye to Fang. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the lips and I gave him a big hug. "Love you"

"Miss you" he muttered "I'll be waiting here when you get back"

"'Kay" I pecked him on the lips and hugged Iggy "Take care of him will you?"

"No problem commander" he joked.

"Behave you two" I smiled.

"Yes mom" Fang mumbled and Iggy started laughing.

"Bye" I mumbled and got in the car.

**So there's the chapter I know its short but I like it that way. Keep reading and this story does have a plot. Well kind of. Love you all please review.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	21. Chapter 21

**So sorry for not updating so soon, I sort of don't have any time anymore. Well I try to update as soon as possible next time so keep reading. Love you all.**

**Here's the story:**

FANG POV

I stared as they drove away. They looked like a very fun family or at least happy. I sighed and looked at Iggy and he was… wait Iggy the PYRO guy was… blushing.

I rolled my eyes even though I knew he couldn't see. "So" I started.

"Oh sorry I forgot you were there" he jumped a little.

"Ella?" I asked.

"Dude I just met her!" he exclaimed. "And I don't even know her"

"I know that look" I smirked, "Don't even think about it"

"About what?" he said turning away.

"Just" I sighed. "Never mind, let's go"

He didn't say a word he just got up and started walking with me to my house. After what he did to the last girl I wasn't sure he should get close to Ella. You're wondering what he did, well let's just say that his last girlfriend Kathy almost died from an explosion he did with Gazzy.

But I don't think it would happen to Ella he might be good.

We got into my car and I started to pull back. I didn't really like helping at my dad's restaurant but he told me one that he liked the company so I go as many times as I can.

"Fang" Iggy said bringing me out of my thoughts "Why do you work? You don't even like it there"

"Extra money" I lied.

"Yeah right, you have plenty of money" he said rolling his eyes at me, I turned a corner. "Tell me. Why?"

"I fell useless at home" I sighed "Like I don't belong"

"Oh" he mumbled. "Fang"

"What?" I said.

"When is your biological father getting out of jail?" he questioned and I tensed almost hitting the breaks but fought the urge and entered the restaurant parking lot.

"A few weeks, a month maybe" I said

"Do you think he'll try and find you?" Iggy was really bugging me now but I know he understands just like Max he listens.

"Iggy, I have a restraining order on him he can't get close to me even if he wanted" He didn't say anything else so I got out of the car and started walking towards the restaurant but the only thing I could think of would never leave my mind. 'He couldn't get close to me but he could get close to my friends' but I wasn't going to let that happen.

MAX POV

It was late when we got home and Ari was fast asleep. He looked like an angel when he slept. Ella on the other hand looked hyper and I knew she was going to make me spill all the info I had on Iggy, she was in love.

"Max honey can you take Ari up to his old room?" mom asked and I nodded pulling him onto my lap so I could carry him out. I took him like a baby and turned to see the house. I smiled I know I haven't been gone long but I would always be happy to come back.

I entered the house and went straight to the stairs heading up to Ari's room or what it used to be. I lay him down on the bed and he turned a little and he started snoring lightly. "Night Ari" I mumbled and kissed his forehead.

I walked out across the hallway to my room, my bags were there and so was my sister. "What's up?"

"The roof?" she asked smiling.

"No really" I laughed sarcastically.

"I saw you" she just said

"What are you talking about?" I asked a little confused

"That Fang kid, you like him" oh so it was going to be that kind of a conversation.

"We're going out" I smiled

"What!" she whisper/screamed at me. "You said you weren't going to date"

"I know" I mumbled. "But we're more alike than you think"

"In what way?" she said eyeing me suspiciously

"He's been through worse than me" I sighed. "He's adopted and his biological father killed his mother" She didn't know what to say so I kept going "We both need each other"

"This is a bad idea" she said shaking her head.

"No one really understands him but Iggy and me" I smiled. "He trusts us with his life"

"Oh" she smiled "speaking of Iggy"

"You like him" I mumbled before she could say anything else.

"What? NO" she countered.

"Good cause you're not getting close to him" I said and started unpacking my stuff. "Not after the last time"

"Last time wasn't my fault" she muttered getting mad. "He broke up with me!"

"And you used some of moms drugs to make him sleep and torture him" I snapped back at her. "I could nearly cover for you and I'm not going to let it happen with Iggy"

"I'm sorry Max" she mumbled getting up from my bed and heading for the door. "I won't get close and I already promised no more using moms stuff"

"Or torturing" I said.

"Yeah" she sighed. "Night Max"

"Night El" I smiled at her. "You're the good girl and I would like it to stay like that"

She laughed and went to her room, it used to be the office, Jeb's office but they wanted to get rid of all the memories and turned it into her room.

When I was ready I got into bed and put on my headphones. Listening to music helped me sleep. I pressed play and the first song that came up was:_ Home by Daughtry_ that song really calmed me.

_I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain._

I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.

The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love, remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.

So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.

Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.

Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old.  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.

And with that I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading I hope you like the chapter and sorry for not updating sooner I slept over at a friend's yesterday and we made cake. The rest of the week we had too much homework and lots of quizzes I was just tiered out. Anyway thank you for reading I'll update soon love you all.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks Riku0142 for putting me on your profile that was really sweet. Thanks to everyone who likes my story and to my reviewers all of you inspire me to keep writing the story. Love all of you.**

**Okay I'll stop with the mushy-gushy stuff. So here's the story:**

I woke up in the morning. No wait I didn't, Ari woke me up in the morning with a scream and let me tell you it was nearly 4 in the morning. I got out of bed and walked to his room alarmed and tensed for battle.

Ari was sitting up sweating and he was breathing hard. "Ari are you okay" I said running to get his inhaler out of his bag. "What's wrong?"

He didn't say he just took the inhaler from me and stuck it to his mouth. I waited a little while longer till he was calm. "Bad dream" he muttered.

"What's wrong?" Ella came running in. she looked at Ari then at me.

"Nothing" Ari muttered.

I cut him off. "He had a bad dream" I shook my head. "Where's mom"

"She had in emergency with a pregnant cat" Ella rolled her eyes

"You should go back to bed" I smiled and sat next to Ari. "I'll take care of him"

"No I don't think I could sleep" she mumbled. "But I think I'll get something to eat anybody want some?"

"Is there chocolate chip cookies?" I asked and saw Ari roll his eyes.

"Can I have some water?" Ari asked.

"Sure I'll be back in a minute" she walked out to the hall leaving the door open.

"Ari?" I questioned.

"Max, I'm fine" he muttered turning around.

"Spit it out" I said calmly. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"Yeah" he smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"So?" I asked pushing him a little.

"I miss my mom" he sighed. "I wish she would come back for me"

"She'll come back" I messed with his hair. "You're a great kid" he rolled his eyes. "And she didn't leave because of you, he left because of Jeb"

"He's a dumb ass" he muttered under his breath so I couldn't hear. Good for me that I have a good ear.

"What did we say about that language?" I asked.

"Common even you agree with that" he whined

"Yeah I do" I smiled "but I don't want you to say those things, got it?"

"Got it" he sighed and Ella walked through the door giving him his water. "Thanks"

She smiled and gave me my cookies.

FANG'S POV

I heard a giggle in the morning and ground 'what now?' I thought.

"Let's go he's waking up" I heard Nudge say

"He looks like a princess" said Angel and with that I woke up.

"What the…" I jumped up and grabbed angel putting her on my back and fastened Nudge to my chest. They both screamed. "What did you do?" I asked

"Princess Nickolas you have no right to question us" I heard Angel from behind me. I moved her around till she was cradled to my chest like a baby and pushed nudge to my bed. I made my way to the door and locked it.

"Okay" I said putting her at arm length "Talk"

"Nudge help" she squealed

"Look in the mirror" she said and took angel from me. "You'll see"

I looked in the mirror that was on the back of my door. The guy who was staring back at me looked like a clown. My eyes narrowed and so did his. "You two are dead" they both screamed and ran towards the door but I stopped them and started tickling them.

"Fang stop" the both squealed "Can't breathe"

"You say a word about this" I said letting them go and pointing to my face. "Then let's just say worse will happen" they both looked terrified at my evil smile. Good that would teach them a lesson.

I let them leave and entered my bath room to wash the makeup off. It took a while but I finished and went to the kitchen I wasn't really that hungry but I needed something to start my day, but when I got there was a surprise and by surprise I meant two redheads with my mom.

I tried to back up, but they saw me. "Nicky" they both called and I froze.

**What will happen who know not even I know so don't ask please review love you all**

**Fangs little girl – Out.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the chapter:**

"Nicky" they both squealed and came running at me, I just froze maybe they would get tired of me and run off.

"'Bout time you woke up" I heard Iggy and turned, he was sitting in the kitchen seat eating bacon and eggs. But I couldn't hear anything else because of the twins talking.

"Why didn't you go to the party yesterday?"

"It was so fun" bridged sighed "but it would have been more if you were there" she stroked my arm.

"I had work" I mumbled and they both smiled.

"We know" they both smiled "You're mom told us" I looked over at my mom and she rolled her eyes. "We asked your dad if you could take a break next Friday to join us for a party" they both grabbed my hands as if to pull me with them. "The theme is Hawaiian"

"So it's swimming suits only" Lissa said eyeing my expression, to bad for her that I'm always expressionless.

"Am I invited?" Iggy asked, getting up and coming to my side.

"Yes" they both looked kind of pissed "The whole school is invited, too bad max isn't going to be here"

"How did you?" I started to ask but shut up.

"We asked Jeb" when they said that I had an urge to vomit "He's a nice guy"

That was it, I couldn't take it anymore. "Leave" I growled and they both jumped back a step with confused faces. "Now" I shouted. But my mom stopped me.

"Nicholas that is not how you speak to young ladies" she looked at the twins. "You are going to that party whether you like it or not"

"But…" I started

"No buts" she said "It's been years since you've been out with someone"

"No mom it was this week" I snapped. She didn't even care about me, if it were for her I would be living in the streets at the moment. "And I have a girlfriend"

"Who?" she asked shocked.

"Max" I smiled

"You're gay!" she shouted and Iggy cracked up falling and laughing.

"No! She is Jeb's daughter" I said calmly and kicked Iggy's side. "And I like her"

"Oh" she blushed "Sorry I"

"You don't have to say it" I turned "If anyone need's me I'll be in my room" 'Stupid people, stupid world" I muttered. **(A/N let's make this clear, I'm not against gay people I really wish I had a gay friend. My BF boyfriend has a gay friend and says they're really cool.)**

MAX POV

"Ella!" I whined "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, mom won't let me go alone so you have to come"

"Can't you call Danielle or something" we were sitting at the bus stop because we didn't have a car or license. "I want to stay home"

"Nope" she popped the 'p' and the bus got here. "No turning back"

"Ugh" I ground but got on. "You owe me" I smiled and her eyes widened. "You just have to spend a week with me and my friends in Calsville"

"What?" she said but shut up

The bus ride wasn't long but it was kind of stuffed in there. At least no one on it new me, but in the mall… no max don't think that. We stopped at the entrance of the mall and walked in, it was full and for my bad luck he spotted me Sam spotted me.

"Fuck" I muttered and Ella looked at me with a confused look on her face. "Sam" I muttered and she understood.

**I know it was short but I needed a little suspense for the next chapter, love you all for reviewing.**

**Fangs little girl – Out**


	24. Chapter 24

**Well at school I was playing soccer with my friends and one time Mike and I fell making me stub my toe so now half my nail is purple and it hurts! **

**Okay wait now my nose started bleeding**

**Okay so enough about me let's get on with the story:**

Sam was coming right towards us and all I could do was stair at Ella. Half the school was here, well my old school.

"Hey babe" he said and slapped my ass. I gasped and he smiled his idiot 17 year old smile.

"Idiot"

"What's wrong babe, why haven't you been around?" oh so he was more than an idiot even the geekiest people in school knew about my parents' divorce. "Have you been avoiding me?"

"You're in ass" I mumbled trying to run away from him and people were staring no so he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me to his side. "Take your hands off me you jerk"

"Babe don't be like that, if it's about Jenna it wasn't me" so it wasn't just Kathy but Jenna too.

"If you didn't notice we broke up a month ago" I pulled away from him and started leaving.

"Why did we break up?" he asked just like the Jerk he was

"Oh was it because of you sleeping with Kathy" I shouted. "Yes it was and by the way I already have a boyfriend so buzz off" the crowed from the school started 'Booing' and I walked away. We passed by Jenna and Kathy and they were glaring at each other.

"Burn" Ella whispered and I smiled evilly. "Now that that's done why don't we go see a movie?"

"Sure what's playing?" we hooked arms and started skipping across the mall. "Anything good?"

"Danielle says that Class of the Titans is really good"

"Okay let's watch that" I smiled. **(I'm going with my friends to see it *freaking out*)**

Fang POV

After my confrontation with my 'mom' (Agatha) I didn't really want to be in my room so I escaped out my window and went directly to my cave. Maybe I would sleep some more.

I got there in a few minutes and I wasn't tired anymore so I decided to update my blog. I unrolled one of the sleeping bags and sat down.

_Fly on:_

_You are visitor number: __who cares?_

_Hey Fang here._

_Who else here has had a shitty weekend? Well if you count me being tortured by my sister and neighbor then get called gay by your mom. But wait here's the best part the evil twins want me to break up with my girlfriend by going to a party. My life sucks._

_Fly on._

I was about to close it when I had three responses.

_Hey Fang I'm having a ruff weekend to. And guess what I'm moving and it sucks._

_Flyaway-any-day4u_

Fang: Been there like 10 times you'll get used to it.

_I've had a good weekend but my week sucked. I think I'll have to study next time._

_Angelis-cool64_

Fang: yeah that must be bad.

_Fang dude where are you? I've been looking for you_

_Igginator300_

Fang: What how are you reading this?

_He's making me read it_

_The .Gasman_

Fang: don't worry I am not running away or anything

After that I signed of not wanting to have to explain myself to everyone. Why couldn't Max be here it would be much better? I wonder what she was doing right now. Just then my cell rang.

"Hello?" I asked

"Fang are you okay I can't find you anywhere and not even at the cave I'm going crazy but Iggy says you're fine." It was Nudge. "Please tell me you're coming back and maybe take Angel and me to get some ice cream"

"Nudge" I muttered "Clam down, maybe but not today I really want to be alone"

"You're coming back right?" she said it like I was going to leave her with Agatha. "You won't leave me?"

"How can you think that?" I smiled she was such a good girl. "You're my sister"

"Thanks Fang" she giggled "you're the best brother ever"

"Okay" I chuckled "If anyone asked I'm in my room"

"'Kay" she said "be home tomorrow"

"Sure night"

"Night"

I closed my phone and lie back on the sleeping bag ready for sleep to take me.

**I know the time is off on the story but its good as it is. Thanks for reading love you all please review.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	25. Chapter 25

**I can't believe it it's snowing in Mexico and at this time of year!!!! So yes I'm happy so this going to be a happy chapter.**

The weekend was over and Jeb was taking me back 'home'. Ari was in the back of the car playing on my IPod, he had discovered it had games yesterday and now he can't stop playing them. Oops oh well. The good thing about going back was the Flock.

We turned the corner and I could see the house now. I looked around but couldn't find him, he wasn't there. Ari saw me looking around and started looking too.

"Maybe he's at his house?" he asked himself. "Max he wouldn't forget you were coming back"

"Where is he then?" I said a little worried. We stopped in front of the house and I opened the door, Jeb looked confused. "Let's unpack then we'll find him" I said to myself and grabbed my stuff. Ari was at my side now grabbing my hand, I looked down.

"He didn't forget" he mumbled "He never forgets."

I sighed and we went inside. I let go of Ari's hand and ran up to my room, the door was locked just how I left it. I took out my key and opened it. It was dark and the lights were off so I made my way to my bed and sloped down making me hit my head on something and it groaned.

I got up quickly, what was someone doing in my locked bedroom? "Who are you?" I whisper/shouted "What are you doing here?"

It chuckled. "What no hello to your Boyfriend?" He got up and turned on the light next to my bed. He was rubbing on his arm where I had hit him.

"How did you get in here?" I asked going to his side and he draped an arm over me. "It was locked I even had to use my key" he smiled and kissed my forehead. "Explain"

"I used Iggy's tools to unlock your door it was easy" he said and sat down on my bed again. "I got tired of my house so I came here"

"Oh" I smiled and sat down next to him. "I missed you, my weekend was horrible"

"Mine too" he said disgusted "Tell me?" he asked curios

"First Ella dragged me to the mall" I sighed. "At the mall my Ex-boyfriend was there and came to say hi" I heard a low growl from Fang and raised an eyebrow "He thought we were still going out but I cleared it out for him and now the whole school knows. What about you how was your weekend?"

"Red head evil twins in the morning inviting me to a party next weekend" he said

"That's not so bad" I gave him a hug. "Are we going?"

"That's the problem you're not going to be able to go you're going to be at your moms house" he frowned. "My 'mom' wants me to go there for I'm going" he sighed

"Great 'cause I'm going too" I smiled. "I get to see my mom on a yes no kind of thing" he looked confused so I had to explain. "One week I get to see her, the next I don't and repeat"

"So we're going?" he asked

"Sure why not?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's Hawaiian so swimsuits only" he said frustrated.

"Where a shirt and I'll where a one piece swimsuit" I said disgusted. "It'll be nice to go"

"If you say so Miss Ride" my eyes narrowed

"That sounds so feminine call me Max" I said and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Gross" Ari said and he was standing at the door "I was going to help you look but I guess you found him" I rolled my eyes and he left.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked and got up going to close the door, we don't want Jeb finding out do we?

"I don't know, you?" he asked and lay down on my bed.

I smiled "You choose"

"Fine" he closed his eyes thinking and I made my way to the bed, I jumped on him and pinned him down but he didn't open his eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"You're pinned down you can't even move" I smiled

"Can't I?" he asked and rolled over pinning me on the bed. I was shocked that he moved so quickly, so all I could do was stair at him. "How about we go to my place?" he asked.

"Sure" I said and tried to move but couldn't "We can go if you let me up" I clarified and he chuckled darkly.

"Who said you were walking?" he said picking me up and draping me over his shoulder.

"Fang put me down" I screamed "Common you know I don't like to be carried"

Just as we got to the door Jeb opened it and his eyes narrowed uh oh was all I could think "It's not what you think" I said.

"You two, Downstairs now!" he shouted and Fang put me down and grabbing my hand as we headed down, Jeb on our heels.

**Cliffy yeah I hope you like it, it just came to me and I thought it would go great if I did. Love you all thanks for reading and please review**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay here's the chapter and there's no cliffie this time, well sorta.**

Fuck… why Jeb have to be in the house? I was red not blushing but pissed. I looked up at Fang and he was his expressionless self. From the corner of my eye I could see that he was as pissed as I was. Ugh.

"Nicholas what were you doing on my property?" Jeb shouted at Fang when we got to the kitchen. "And you why was he carrying you like that. you're a lady he has to respect you"

"I was invited" Fang said calmly

"I can see that but how did you get in my house it was locked and so was her bedroom" he stabbed a finger at me. "You have no right to see her"

"He has every right" I shouted "He's my boyfriend" he just glared my way like it didn't matter. "You can't tell me what I can and cannot do" if you could see him from my angle you could see his face turning green from anger.

"Maximum to your room" he shouted and grabbed me from the shoulder. I don't know why but I turned off like he was going to do the same as last time. Good thing Fang was there. He took my arm and pulled me behind him leaving his hand in mine. "Don't touch my girl" he reached for me but I dogged.

"I'm not your girl" I whispered raising my voice. "I might have your blood in me but that's all there is you'll never be more than that" This time his face turned purple.

Ari came down looking confused. "What's going on here?" and god I was too far away from him to save him from what happened so just stared.

Jeb was so pissed at me that he had to hit something or someone and poor Ari was at the wrong place at the wrong time and he was hit in the eye probably getting a black eye. From there I just used my instincts before he could throw another punch I jumped from behind Fang and onto Ari protecting him but getting a punch on my back.

Ari started to cry and Jeb stopped punching me. I looked behind me and Fang had him in a head lock. "Call the police" he told me and I got up and grabbed the phone. Ari was hugging my leg sobbing into it.

"911 what's your emergency?" asked the women on the phone.

"I want to report child abuse" I said and I knew I was about to cry but remembered my promise to myself. "My brother and I have just been punched by…" I couldn't say father. "Jeb Batchelder **(or whatever his last name is) **we're neighbors' with the Mayor. Please get here as soon as you can" I punched the end button and looked back at Fang.

He had Jeb against the wall in a police lock. You know the one where they have your arm twisted on your back. I grabbed an ice pack from the fridge and gave it to Ari "Put it on your eye" I said and gave him a hug.

I could hear the sirens and opened the door, _maybe this time they'll catch him._ Ihoped. At least ten cops came in then guns out and yelling out order. Ari looked scared so went to his side and hugged him. "Everything will be okay" I chanted.

Jeb didn't look scared or started screaming he just walked out with a smile on his face and that scared me. Fang came to my side and hugged me. A woman at least in her twenties came to us. "Hello my name is Anne. Do you have anyone that can take care of you for now?"

"They can sleep at my house" Fang said

"Sorry I need family to take care of them" She said smiling at him "Anyone"

"Yes but they're an hour away" I mumbled. "Nick is a close family friend and he lives a block away"

"Sorry but it has to be family or you come with me" she said and grabbed her bag.

"Please" Ari said from under me. "He's my baby sitter when my dad isn't here"

"Well I think I can make an exception" she took out a folder. "Are you Maximum?"

"Yes" I mumbled leaning into Fang I was very tired

"This had already happened to you?" she asked and started writing something on a piece of paper "But they didn't believe you"

"That's right" I mumbled "Can we go get our things" I asked and she nodded. "Can you help Ari, Nick can help me"

"Sure be down here in ten" She said and grabbed Ari's hand walking back to his room. "And only take what you need"

"Okay" I mumbled and ran up the stairs Fang was on my heels. When we got to my room I closed the door and hugged him. "Thanks"

"It was nothing" he mumbled into my hair. "Now pack up we need to get out of the crime scene"

I slapped his chest "shut up and help me pack" before I could do anything his lips were on mine. It was a sweet short kiss but I wanted more and he knew so he smirked. "Help?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Grab something to sleep in and a change of clothes" he mumbled. "And bring your laptop and IPod"

"Good call" I said and grabbed my stuff.

**Doped you liked the chapter I liked it and thanks for reviewing sorry for letting you on a cliff hanger last time. Love you all please review.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey people what's up? Well for me I haven't had school this week and I only get to go Thursday (tomorrow) and Friday. You ask why? Well at my school we had games as in soccer, volleyball, basketball etc… which means no class. because other teams from other states came to play. So that's why I had the week of till today so here's the story! **

**It's kind of a fill in so it's short.**

Agatha (fang's mom) received us with open arms and I was glad for that though I saw she was pissed at Fang don't even want to know.

"You can stay here as long as you want" She smiled. "Till everything is cleared out"

"Thank you" I said and hugged Ari closer to my chest "Where will we be sleeping? We're really tired"

"Monique dear?" she shouted "Please take Max and Ari to the guest room"

"Sure" she mumbled like she was ecstatic "Max, Ari please follow me" she was jumping up and down. I rolled my eyes and carried Ari, he was asleep and Fang was carrying my bags.

We were going to the far side of the house to far from Fang or Nudge. But I wasn't going to say anything, Ari needed some sleep, it was at least midnight. "Fang"

"Hmm" he muttered dazed almost dreaming.

"Thank you" I kissed his cheek. "See you in the morning" I muttered and entered the room Nudge was motioning to. "You too Nudge, see you in the morning"

"Yeah" she yawned. "Goodnight" wow that girl could go from ecstatic to be tired out.

I smiled one more time at Fang and closed the door setting Ari on the bed. He stirred a bit but didn't wake. I sighed poor kid passing through all this only at seven he was so brave. I put on my PJ's and brushed my teeth getting into bed.

I closed my eyes but couldn't sleep. I got up maybe if I hear some music. I went to take my IPod out but it didn't have batteries, I can't sleep without music. "Ugh" I ground. Maybe Fang could lend me his for the night?

I tiptoed out of the room and closed the door behind me. It was cold in the hall way the window was open and me wearing shorts and short sleeve shirt. I ignored the breeze and walked a little faster I went around a corner and saw his door.

I went up to it. Should I knock? I thought for a moment and decided I'd peek and see if he was asleep. He looked asleep but I could see he was listening to music drowning out everything else just like I do. "Fang?" I said he didn't look up so I walked on to his bed.

He seemed startled for a bit but his eyes focused he took off one headphone. "Max what are you doing up it's like 3 am." He scooted over so I could get under the covers next to him.

"My IPods battery is low and I can't sleep without music" I muttered and looked at the ceiling "I was wondering if you could lend me yours for the night but you're using it"

"Why don't we both listen to it?" he said "You could sleep here"

"Sure" I mumbled and put on a headphone "What are you listening too?"

"Secondhand serenade" he mumbled "They have good music"

The next song started and I didn't recognize it but the lyrics were good. It's called _AWAKE_

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,  
I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do.  
You're an angel disguised._

And you're lying real still,  
But your heart beat is fast just like mine.  
And the movie's long over,  
That's three that have passed, one more's fine.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,  
But I'm feeling alive and with every breath that I take,  
I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival.

And if it's a hero you want,  
I can save you. Just stay here.  
Your whispers are priceless.  
Your presence is too, So please stay here.

Will you stay awake for me?  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I don't wanna miss anything  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything.

Say my name. I just want to hear you.  
Say my name. So I know it's true.  
You're changing me. You're changing me.  
You showed me how to live.  
So just say. So just say,

That you'll stay awake for me.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I don't wanna miss anything.  
I will share the air I breathe,  
I'll give you my heart on a string,  
I just don't wanna miss anything

"Do you like it?" fang asked when it finished. Did I like it, it felt as if it said what he was feeling for me or was it just the song? "Do you like it?" he asked again.

"Yeah" I mumbled "It's nice" another song started it was by Secondhand serenade _Vulnerable._

_Share with me the blankets that you're wrapped in  
Because it's cold outside, it's cold outside  
Share with me the secrets that you kept in  
Because it's cold inside, it's cold inside_

And your slowly shaking fingertips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

I was born to tell you I love you  
Isn't that a song already?  
I get a B in originality  
And it's true I can't go on without you  
Your smile makes me see clearer  
If you could only see in the mirror what I see

And your slowly shaking fingertips  
Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Slow down girl, you're not going anywhere  
Just wait around and see  
Maybe I'm much more ,you never know what lies ahead  
I promise I can be anyone, I can be anything

Just because you were hurt doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed  
I can be anyone, anything  
I promise I can be what you need

Tell me tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
And I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

Fang sang along with that song and the lyrics really got to me, it felt as if this song knew what was happening in my life. I leaned on one elbow and kissed Fang, he kissed me back. "Fang?" I asked

"Yeah" he mumbled

"I love you" I kissed him again and fell asleep in his arm's dreamlessly just waiting for the day to come and the sun to arrive. It was the best thing that had happened to me all day.

**Thanks for reading, I thought it was going to be short turns out it was long. If you haven't heard the songs you should hear them there pretty nice love you all please Review.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I think this chapter is going to be shorter than others hope you like it and for those who are asking themselves if it's Anne Walker yes she is.**

"Fang, Max get up you need to get to school" Nudge shouted at us jumping on the bed. "Get up and stop cuddling I know you two are cute together but you look kind of gross"

"Ugh" I ground and opened my eyes "Why aren't you ready for school?" I muttered

"Kids from 3 to 13 don't get to go to school so sleepy heads get up!" She pulled Fangs feet making him kick. "Fang get up!" she shouted and he shot up taking me up with him.

"What?" he hissed

"School" I answered.

"Oh" he muttered "Don't worry we won't be late"

"Yeah just like you said last time." she muttered but walked out.

"I need to change" I got up but he pulled me back down

"We can ditch" he smiled "get some more sleep"

"Sorry promised I wasn't going to ditch again" I murmured "See you in a few"

"Sure" he smiled

I ran in the hallway to my room hoping Ari wasn't up yet he needed to get out of the house, Anne Walker can't find us. You ask how I know that.

Well she saw me last time and helped Jeb instead of me going under cover or something like that. She still thinks I couldn't see her.

I opened the door and he was sitting on the bed poking at his eye. It was a purplish green color.

"You okay?" I asked and went to sit next to him

"Yeah" he smiled a little "It stings though"

"I need you to do me a favor" I said and gave him his stuff

"Tell Nudge to take you to the cave and take a talkie with you" I tossed it to him and he looked confused "We don't want Anne to know where we are got it?"

"Got it" he said and grabbed all his stuff "Where will you be?"

"I have school" I smiled lightly "But don't worry I'll see you after just don't let her know where you're"

"Okay" he smiled "Nudge he shouted and she came running in the room "Get the rest of the flock we're going to the caves"

Nudge nodded and ran for her phone "Be safe" I kissed his cheek and got ready for school.

Fang drove me to school and to my surprise Anne was there. "Shit" I muttered and Fang heard

"What's wrong?" he looked worried

"Nothing" I mumbled "Act normal I'll tell you in class"

"Okay" he looked confused

He parked in his usual spot and we walked in to school as always the twins were glaring at me but I didn't even care I had other things on my mind. We sat in are usual spots and I started writing on a piece of paper.

_Fang I can't speak Anne walker has me on watch and it'll be hard to get past her._

I gave it to him and he nodded scribbling something next to it

_We'll see what we can do_

I looked at him and he was wearing a warm smile one that I had never seen before so I couldn't help but smile back.

**Sorry it was short my brother Jay want the computer and I have to give it to him because he's older than me so thanks for reading love you all**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	29. Chapter 29

**Me: Hey guys I'm back and guess what TOMORROWS THE SEASON FINALE OF VIMPIRE DIARIES. Well if you ask why I said that it's because I'm in love with the series I can't believe its tomorrow! *shrieks***

**Fang: do you really have to scream it hurts my ears**

**Me; *screams* don't do that I hate it when you go invisible**

**Fang: well sorry**

**Me: okay let's start the chapter! Hey wait where did Fang go? *stairs around the room***

**Fang: *Chuckles* just start the chapter**

Max POV

Okay we were in the cafeteria now and I we needed a way out. How do you make a huge distraction in a cafeteria full of food and kids? Hum. Oh I smacked my forehead food fight! Fang looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked

"What are you thinking?" he said grabbing my hand under the table "You look evil with that smile"

"I have a plan but we need Iggy" I squeezed his hand

"You guys talking about me?" Iggy asked from behind.

"Yes I need your help" I said whispering something in his ear.

"Okay sure" he smiled grabbing some mashed potatoes in one hand "Where is she?"

"3 tables away seventy degrees to your right" Fang answered for me but it wasn't true. Fang told him where the football team was sitting. "Go"

I didn't have time to stop him, he threw it and it landed on one of the football players head splashing some other kid that was passing making him slip and dump it on some girls. "Food fight" she shouted and at that second everyone was under tables getting protections and throwing food like crazy. Fang and Iggy grabbed me by the arms and towed me to the door good for me that Anne was too busy taking cover.

We didn't stop till we were in the woods outside of school. We gave each other high fives. "You have a good arm Ig's" I smiled "You should enter the team" he rolled his eyes

"Okay we should go" Fang said heading towards the parking lot but I stopped him. "What?"

"They are probably watching your car" Iggy answered

"How did you know?" I asked

"He watches too many action movies" Fang said and started pulling us deeper into the woods "Do you remember how to get there from here?" he asked Iggy

"No but just keep going north and we'll get to the beach, from there I know where to go" sometimes Iggy surprised me not tripping on anything or anyone he must have a great ear. "Follow me" okay follow the blind guy.

I smiled and grabbed Fangs hand he winked at me.

We got to a beach in a few minutes and from there we started running. We entered the cave and they were watching TV. "Ari you okay?"

"I'm fine" He looked up at me and smiled.

"He's a strong kid" he kissed my cheek "Take care of him"

"Always" I smiled

**I know chapters are getting shorter but when I get really into the story I'll write even more for every chapter please review and if you like recommend me your story I'd read it happily. Love you all**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	30. Chapter 30

**So today I have time to write a chapter hurray! Okay I'm a little grumpy today, you ask why well I went to an improvised sleepover and I only slept an hour or two so I hope you like the chapter!**

I know we couldn't stay here forever but we could try. Right know everyone was getting some sleep and between Fang, Iggy and I we were taking watch and mine was about to finish.

I climbed back into the cave and started poking Fang in the arm. "Fang" I whispered "Fang your watch" I poked him again but he didn't budge. I looked around him and saw his IPod next to him. It was on and that's why he couldn't hear me so I grabbed his IPod and put it at full volume.

His eyes opened and he took his headphones off and started rubbing his hands too his ears. "Why'd you do that for?" he asked sitting up next to me.

"You're watch" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I need some sleep too you know"

"Alright" he mumbled and got up and took his IPod with him "I need it"

"Toss me your cell phone I need to call my mom" I bet she's worried finding out Jeb is gone to jail. He took it out of his back pocket and threw it at me. "Thanks" I muttered and went to the back of the cave.

I was about to call when I saw the picture he had as a screen saver. It was us at the Mall jumping in the mattress store. I smiled and rolled my eyes. It rung at least three times and she picked up. "Hello?"

"Mom it's me" I smiled

"Max where are you? The police are looking around for you and your brother" she took a breath "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry we're fine" I mumbled "Mom Anne is here she is keeping an eye on us but we could sneak off"

"I'll go pick you up tomorrow" she said

"Mom I don't want to leave my friends" I mumbled "they do care about me and I care about them"

"Max it's a risk" she said.

"But Jeb's gone, they took him to the Judge and this time we won't" I mumbled and how did I know, well its easier watching some TV for a whole day that you actually memorize every cartoon known to man. "I want to stay"

"Max" she started but I cut her of

"Mom I just can't go back to Sam and all the teachers that think I'm a delinquent" I sighed "Here I have a family, I have Fang" I looked at him, his back was to me but I could see his head bobbing to the rhythm to the song he was hearing.

"I'll try" she mumbled "Maybe Ella and I could go live with you and I could work at the vet there" she was really considering it I could feel it. "But I would need to sell the house and transfer Ella"

"So your saying it's a yes?" I asked and I wanted to shout

"Yes" she said "I think we can be there by Thursday" wow Thursday, that was quick and Ella would love it here yes I started jumping up and down and Fang looked at me "Okay Max get some sleep I think you need it, tomorrow we need to go to school I'll be at home"

"Okay love you" I smiled and hung up this was the happiest day of my life and with that much happiness in me I couldn't sleep. Fang was still staring at me so I ran up to him and we both tumbled down the hill scraping and bruising ourselves.

"Ouch" I smiled I was on top of Fang and he was smiling

"And what was that for?" he asked

"I don't have to move back with my mom she's coming to me" I squealed wait I never squeal and Fang stared at me shocked I just rolled my eyes.

"You guys okay?" I heard Iggy from above "I heard you fall"

"Fine Ig's go back to sleep" Fang answered helping me up "We'll be right up" we went hand in hand up to the cave and I took second watch with Fang since I couldn't sleep.

**Thanks for reading and hope you like it, I know these are short but I'm planning a big one for the twins party it's going to be so cool. Love you all please review.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	31. Chapter 31

**So I was feeling bored so I decided to write a chapter… thank you all for reading your reviews inspire me so please review and tell me what you would like to happen… on with the story:**

**Warning Eggy in story**

In the morning we all returned home without leaving a trail so they couldn't find the cave. I would go to school and so would the rest of the flock. Ari and I would return home so we split ways till we got home.

"So when is Dr. M coming here?" Ari asked jumping in excitement "Are they bringing Total?"

"They're coming Thursday and yes they wouldn't leave him for anything in the world" I messed with his hair and he smiled up at me. "For now you need to get ready for school I don't want you late"

"Okay!" he said and went ahead of me.

I didn't speed up I just looked around walking at normal pace just to take in where I was. I couldn't really see anything just trees and lots of dirt. I smiled I liked the outdoors it's better than in closed spaces.

"Max!" I heard Ari shout and he was running towards me "Max! Someone broke into the house"

"Ari stay here I'll be back" I kissed his forehead and ran towards the house as quickly as possible and it was true someone was in the house. "Damn it!" I whisper/yelled. There were two of them both women. I could only hear them so I snuck a peek through the window but I couldn't see anything. Too bad I had to do it the old fashioned way.

I walked to the side of the house and entered through a hidden window making a loud thud when I entered. I waited for a moment and then started walking in through to the kitchen but before I could get any further something growled behind me. "Oh great a dog" I muttered to myself.

It stared barking and I didn't have where to run so I just stayed there waiting for something to happen. "Max?" someone asked and I turned my head opening my eyes. I ran to her and gave her a hug.

"Ella what are you doing here?" I asked pulling back to see her "You scared me I thought someone had broken into the house!"

"No, mom said she would leave me here today and I would go to school with you so she could finish up with the house" she smiled. "Where's Ari?" she asked

"Over here" he said sticking his head out from the window.

"Didn't I tell you to wait?" I asked looking at him

"Sorry I needed to play man of the house see if you're okay" he said climbing in "Get ready for school"

"Yes sir!" I rolled my eyes and patted his head "You too now move. One two one two" I said mocking a soldier.

Total jumped on my knee and I looked down. He was still small but he was fat, he always wanted me to pick him up. "Sorry Total I need to get ready for school" I motioned for Ella upstairs "I'll let you borrow my uniform"

"Okay sure" she said going upstairs. Mom pocked her head out of the kitchen

"Max I'm going back to Arizona for the last of our stuff I'll be back by Thursday" she smiled going past me to the door "Take care of them, there's money on the counter if you need it"

"Okay sure" I said and went to close the door "Drive safely" after that I ran up the stairs to my room Ella was trying out one of my uniforms. "Does it fit?"

"Yeah" she sighed "I really wish I we didn't need uniforms" she muttered and I rolled my eyes at her "I'm going to miss my friends"

"Don't worry I think you'll get along with Nudge and Angel" I smiled she rolled her eyes and we got ready.

PAGE BREAK

We were in the car with Fang and Nudge and let me tell you both of them wouldn't stop talking. I leaned into Fang resting my head on his shoulder "Mack it stop" I muttered putting my hands over my ears, he just chuckled but put on some music it was _GOTTA BE SOMBODY by nickelback _

When we finally got to school Nudge lead Ella to the office to get her paper and the day just went by like it normally did. The only different thing was that everyone was talking about the party.

By third hour it was getting irritated didn't they have something better to talk about? Iggy was sitting next to me staring out the window at Ella's class since they were having gym outside today.

"Iggy" I whispered "Iggy you can't even see. How did you know Ella was down there?" that was the question I asked myself every time he did something like that.

"I can only see people if they are on a white surface" he said smiling my way "And I have really sensitive hearing so I can even hear her" he smiled

"I don't think it's a good idea" I said under my breath "It's very possible that if you two go out you are going to get hurt."

"Fang told you?" he whisper/shouted

"About what" he looked confused "I'm saying Ella can be dangerous"

"I'm a Pyro I think I can be dangerous too" he said "I would never do something to her"

"Ig's you don't even know her" I said and the teacher looked at me "Sorry" I mumbled she kept on giving the class.

"Then let me get to know her" he whispered.

I sighed "If someone gets hurt I'm blaming you for it, got it?" he nodded "Now pay attention I don't want you flunking and get kicked out of taekwondo" he nodded again.

**FANG POV**

I was in history and let me tell you it was the most boring class of all classes at least being a younger student in a higher up grade and it was one of the two classes I didn't get with Max but I did have with the Twins.

They were sitting on both sides of me. "Nicky-poo, So are you coming to the party this Friday?" Bridged asked passing her hand up and down my arm so did Lissa "Are you?" Lissa asked

"Yes" I mumbled

They both smiled hugely "Great, tell Maxi we are sorry she can't come" Lissa said

"Don't worry" I said "She'll be there" I said and they both scowled.

"Nicholas do you have something to say to the class?" he asked me

"No" I said politely "Please carry on"

**Meanwhile in Prison**

"Jeb this is Bones he will be you're cell partner for this week" I didn't look up but I didn't really care I would be out in at least a month if Anne went through with the plan. I laid back on one of the cots and saw Bones staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that you look familiar" he said and I really looked at him this time "Jeb Batchelder?" he asked and I nodded.

"Nicholas Brown?" I asked and he nodded "I think this week will be fun" I smiled

"I owe you for saving my life" he smirked, _Just like Fang_ I thought "What can I do for you?"

"It's just a favor" I smiled this was going to be the best plan I ever made

"Anything for you" he smiled and laid down on the cot next to me

**A little suspense at the end Hope you guys like it and sorry if I have bad grammar I don't really look it over after I write it. Please review I'm really hungry for review well I need them to inspire me so please review, love you all**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey people of the world, I was going to update yesterday but my mom kept bugging in so I hope you enjoy, it's this chapter than a long one review if you have any ideas!**

**Here's the chapter:**

Okay so today was Thursday and Mom was already unpacked and here to take care of us, Jeb was in jail and I no longer had to hear from him. Everything was great but one thing, Fang wasn't talking much and he wouldn't hang with me anymore.

Iggy told me he was just nervous about the party but I didn't believe him. Fang was the type of guy who would tell you what was going on.

So today I was going to find out no matter what he did to prevent it.

We were sitting in his car headed for school but I would have to wait till Ari Ella and Nudge were out of the car. We didn't speak, when we got to the parking lot Ari and the girls ran to catch up with the others. Before Fang could do anything I grabbed his car keys and locked the doors.

"Max, what are you doing?" he asked caught off guard

"Fang what's going on? You don't talk to me anymore" I whispered and stared at the dashboard. From the corner of my eye I could see he shook his head. "Tell me then"

"It's nothing" he said and turned away

"Nothing is always something" I whispered, I knew he had his secrets but it felt as if something bad would happen. "Just tell me I won't say anything"

"They are family issues" he muttered "but Nudge doesn't know so don't tell her"

"Oh okay you just had to say that" I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Let's get to class or we'll be late"

I gave him his keys and we both got out, we walked to class in silence but somehow I could feel something else was up. We walked into class and sat in our usual seats at the back.

Fang POV

What was I doing, I wanted to slam my head against the desk but that would be a bad idea.

But what I told her was the truth, well not all of it but the truth. Iggy told me to tell her that it would be easier, but what was I going to say? _Hey Max my dad is coming out from jail and I can't be with you because you could get hurt. _The only thing is that Max would say she could take care of herself but she didn't know what he was capable of.

"Nicholas will you please stop daydreaming" Mrs. Whatever her name was said and I looked up she was really my Spanish teacher but she didn't know how to speak Spanish, that's why she gave the class in English.

"Sorry" I muttered and she continued with the class.

"Are you okay?" Max asked putting her hand on mine.

"Just tired" I lied but I knew she would see through me. "Worried" I half smiled and she squeezed my hand.

What would I do, if I got close something would happen to her and if I left her she would hate me for the rest of my life ugh life isn't fair.

MAX POV

It was after school and the girls wanted to go swimsuit shopping. Guess what I was the one that had to take them that meant take care of them. Mom had left us in front of the mall and I carried Angel with me.

Nudge and Ella pulled me into every store.

"Max chose a swimsuit!" Nudge squealed

I looked around, they were all bikinis "Nudge I want a one piece" I murmured

"No you would look so great in a two piece" he gave me a black one and then Ella came to my rescue and whispered something to Nudge. "Oh okay here take this one' she threw a one piece at me"

I put Angel down and entered the changing rooms. I took of my shirt and sighed. Every time I changed I would trace my scares terrified of the memories it brought back. I put on the swimsuit not even looking at the color and came out.

They were just staring at me so I looked down self conscious. I loved it. It was brown just like any swimsuit and the only thing different was that it tied up on the back of my neck. "I think this is it" I whispered and got back in the changing room before anyone else could see.

I took it off and put my clothes back on.

The rest of the day was just like that with the girls changing in and out of swimsuits till they found the perfect one. Angel was still too little to go to the party but we found her a new swimsuit for her pool, turns out she was going to have a party at her house for her friends.

Her swimsuit was plain pink. Guess what it had a tutu she loved it.

By the time we found a swimsuit for all of us I called my Mom and she came to pick us up, Angel was already asleep in my arms so we took her to her house and I entered to put her in her bed and she smiled angelically.

I walked to the door but I could hear two people talking, it sounded like Fang and Iggy arguing about something.

"Iggy we can talk about your love for Ella some other time" he sighed "I really don't know what to do"

"Tell her then" Iggy said a little irritated.

"She's already been through enough" Fang said "I don't want her to have to deal with my problems too"

"Then don't tell her" he said in a duh tone

"She'll get hurt" he mumbled that I almost couldn't hear him "She'll hate me for the rest of my life"

"She'll understand" Iggy said and I could hear he got up

"I'm not going to take the risk" he said "I'll think of something thought" And with that I headed out to the car confused more than ever in my life.

**Yes next chapter will be the party and I think you will hate me for what has to happen and I don't really want it to happen but it has too. Please review and live you all.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay so this chapter is long hope you like it and sorry for doing what I'm about to do**

**On with the story:**

Max POV

When we got to the house I ran up to my room and fell head first on the bed. I was so confused what were they talking about. Ella walked in and sat next to me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, even though she was a year younger than me she understood some of these things.

"I don't know" I whispered "I heard Iggy and Fang talking about someone, and I think that someone was me"

"What were they saying?" she asked

"Fang was saying he couldn't tell me, that it would hurt me but if he didn't tell me we would both get hurt" I said and hugged my pillow "What do I do?" I asked her and she smiled.

"All you can do is wait" she stud up "I have to go, sleep tomorrow will be a big day"

"Sure" I mumbled and started to change when I was done I crawled into bed and closed my eyes, it didn't work. "Ugh" I ground and looked around. The talkie was sitting on the desk beside me. "It's worth a try" I mumbled

"Fang you there?" I asked

Fang POV

"Fang you there" I heard the talkie but what was I going to say.

"Yo" I mumbled into it

"I can't sleep" she whispered, what was I supposed to do? "Could you sing me to sleep?"

She wanted me to sing her to sleep, it couldn't hurt. "Okay let me get my guitar" I mumbled

"Thanks" she said in a whisper.

"Okay I'm ready" I said "What do you want me to play?"

"I don't know, surprise me" I could hear she was smiling, I couldn't help but smile

"Okay, it's called _broken by lifehouse"_

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time  
I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain (in the pain), is there healing  
In your name (in your name) I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin')  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm hangin' on another day  
Just to see what you throw my way  
And I'm hanging on to the words you say  
You said that I will be OK

The broken lights on the freeway left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now, haven't forgotten my way home

I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
with a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain(In the pain) there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'), I'm holdin' on (I'm still holdin'),  
I'm barely holdin' on to you

Max POV

When he finished that song I felt a tear running down my cheek.

"Max you asleep" Fang asked but I didn't answer, I heard a sigh "I love you no matter what I say" he whispered and with that I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school, Ella and Ari were already up and ready so that meant I was going late. I changed and was down in a minute and we headed out to Fangs car. "Morning" I said to Fang but he didn't answer.

I sighed I knew something was wrong so I didn't ask. I would wait till he wanted to tell me.

"Morning guys" nudge said happily "Are you ready for the party, I saw them decorating the backyard with streamers and stuff. It's going to be the best party ever…" Ella covered her mouth

"Save the chat for the party" she said and they both laughed.

"Well I'm going to Angels party" Ari said "And it's going to be better than the twins"

"Jealous much?" Ella asked and Ari turned red.

"Okay calm down you two" I said and they both stuck their tongues at each other and turned away. We got to the school and everyone got out of the car but this time Fang was the one to stop me "What?" I asked

"Max I…" he started but the twins interrupted us.

"Nicky-poo common you're going to be late" Bridged said

"Yeah let's go" they pulled him with them.

"There goes to an explanation" I muttered to myself and started walking in the school building, Iggy was waiting for me. He looked worried. "What's up?"

"Did Fang tell you?" he asked

"He was about to tell me something but the twins but in" I rolled my eyes "He'll tell me later"

"Sure" he said nervous "let's get to class"

FANG POV

Stupid twins, now how was I going to tell her, "Ugh" I slammed my fist into the mirror cutting myself and making me bleed.

"You okay man?" Dylan, the twins brother but he didn't let anyone know it.

"No" I said "Your sisters just keep getting in the way" I snarled

"How did you know?" he asked "Oh right you're my neighbor"

I started picking the glass out of my knuckles and he gave me a wet paper towel. "Thanks" I muttered and cleaned myself up.

"Sorry for whatever my sisters did" he said "What did they do this time?"

"Got in the way of me and my girlfriend" I muttered "I really had to tell her something and they just came barging in front of me" I sighed

"Don't worry I'll tell them to back off" he said and went to the door

"Thanks" I whispered and then he was gone.

Max POV

Fang didn't talk to me not even on the way home. he would just avoid my gaze and look the other way.

"Okay so Ella, you and Max can come sleep over today after the party" Nudge said "Ari can stay at Angels and your mom won't have to worry about you guys"

"Yeah sure" Ella said excitedly

"Oh I forgot Iggy is sleeping over today" Nudge smiled at Ella "Is that okay Fang"

"Sure" he muttered but said nothing else.

He turned and stopped in front of the house letting us out and then he sped off. "Is everything okay?" Ari asked

"Yeah he just needs a little time" I said frowning.

"If you say so" Ella said and grabbed my elbow "Common, let's eat mom won't be back home till tomorrow" she said excitedly

"Sure" I mumbled and went in the house. Ella cooked because if I did I would have burned half the house down so Thank you Ella. It was delicious but not as good as Iggy's. "Thanks El"

She nodded "Take a nap, you look tired, I'll wake you when we need to leave" I nodded.

I ran to my room and when my head hit the pillow I was unconscious.

What seemed like minutes later Ella was poking me "Maxi wake up we have to be there in an hour" she said pocking me "Get up or I'll bring Ari on you."

"Ugh" I grunted "I'm up" I mumbled and rolled on my side "Go take Ari to Angels"

"Already did now get up" she pulled my feet making me slip of the bed and fall "We need to go now"

"Okay okay" I ground and got up "Let's go before I regret saying yes to Fang" I muttered

We walked out of the house and I locked the door but I didn't have any pockets so I gave the keys to Ella. We walked in silence, well I walked in silence Ella was explaining to what she wanted to happen what the twins did to the backyard and stuff like that.

I rang the door bell and Nudge opened it "You are late" she said angry

"Sorry Max here fell asleep and didn't want to wake up" Ella said "Common lets hurry" she said and they both pulled me in.

They stuck me in Nudge's bath room with my swimsuit and some short shorts I knew that was all I was going to get so I put them on and came out. "Perfect" Nudge said and grabbed rubber band I used to tie up my hair, she let it go and my hair was left curling itself on my back. "Your turn Ella" she said and opened the door "Max go get Fang"

I nodded and headed across the hall to his room, I knocked once but nothing happened "Fang you there?" I asked and no word "Fang I'm coming in" I said and entered his room.

For once it was cleaned up and had light, the window was open and I looked around, he wasn't here. His bathroom door was closed and the light on so I knocked. "Fang?" I asked

"Be right out" he said

I sat on his bed and waited, a minute later he came out and OMG as Nudge would say he was hot, he was wearing black swim trunks and a white t-shirt an let me tell you Fang in white he looked good. "Do I have something in my face" he smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Ready to go?" I asked and he looked away but nodded "Let's go then"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him out with me.

**Okay for me this was long and in the next chapter will be the twins party if you guess something is going to happen please review I really need the review to keep going, and if you guys don't review then It's going to be ages till I update soon. Love you all for reading**

**Fangs little girl – Out**

**PS. Please review ;)**


	34. Chapter 34

**Okay so guess what people I can't use my right thumb. You ask why. Well we were playing some sort of baseball dodge ball at school and I was running for first base (well the only base) and one of my friends Maury stepped in my way so I accidently hit him making my thumb move back and it hurts so bad. Oh well at least I can write. **

P.S. Sorry if I miss a space.

We were walking to the twins' house Nudge was talking about who knows what with Ella and I was walking next to Fang. He seemed sad but at least for now he didn't look away. "Is something wrong?" I asked

"Yeah" he said and smiled halfheartedly.

"Oh, okay" I said and kept walking, when we got to the house it was almost full of people and we stopped out front.

"Mom wants us home by Twelve" Fang said "I'll be waiting out here and if you girls don't come I'll drag you out. Got it?"

"Yeah" Ella said

"Sure" Nudge mumbled and they got in.

"You coming Fang?" I asked opening the door. He nodded and we both entered and let me tell you. The Twins get a point for having the house completely decorated Hawaiian style even the floor was full of sand so it looked like a beach.

We walked in a little farther and there were some boys in the pool. All the servers were dressed in Hawaiian skirts and coconut bras. There were people here from ages twelve to twenty. "Nicky" I heard a squeal and looked at Bridged.

As I thought I knew she was going to wear a bikini and even a strapless one for that matter. It was green and it looked good with her hair "Hey Bridged"

"Oh hi" she said narrowing her eyes at me "Common Nicky come to the pool with me?" she said and tugged on his shirt making it go up a bit.

He pulled it down "Sorry I promised Max I would dance with her" he mumbled and grabbed my hand "So Maxi want to dance"

"Sure" I said a little confused but walked by bridged to the dance floor. "What was that about?" I asked him and he shook his head. "Do you really want to dance?"

"Not really but I'll dance if you want to" I looked into his eyes and I knew something was up, as if it would be the last time he would see me "Do you?"

"'Kay" I whispered and to my surprise a slow song started. Fang put his hands on my waist and I wrapped them around his neck putting my head on his chest. He placed his cheek on my head. "Love you Fang" I whispered

"I always will no matter what" he said and tilted my head up "Forgive me" he muttered under his breath and I knew I wasn't supposed to hear this. He kissed me sweetly then pulled back. "Love you" he whispered.

"Want to go take a dip in the pool?" I felt embarrassed but I didn't know why, he just nodded and I grabbed his hand and lead him out. I took of my shorts and walked towards the edge of the pool dipping my foot in to see if it was cold.

But before I could do it some strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me in with him I struggled for air when I hit the water and the person that had pulled me in let me go. I got up and took a deep breath taking the water out of my eyes.

I looked around and saw Fang outside the pool shocked. So it wasn't him, I looked around the pool and saw Iggy cracking up "you asked for it Iggy" I shouted and jumped on to him. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders "Fang help me!' I laughed and he dived in like a life guard.

Before he came to help me he got Ella on his shoulders "Cat fight" he said and Ella and I started trying to push each other off. After a few minutes Ella fell, I won but before I could say anything Iggy dropped me and went to see if Ella was okay.

"Maybe they do belong together" I whispered to Fang and he nodded. I took him by surprise and got on his back making him give me a piggy back ride. I messed with his hair making it spike up in different ways I laughed and he sat me on the edge.

By then the house was full and they were all drinking or smoking. Well the older guys and some of the young ones. "Want something to drink?" he asked

"Sure, no beer though" I said and he swam of to the other side. I looked around and everyone was having fun dancing or just playing here in one of the three pools. When I looked back at Fang Lissa was talking to him and helping him serve the drinks.

I waited for a minute and he was back. He gave me a cup containing red liquid "What is it?" I asked looking at it.

"Its punch" he said and took a sip, it was really good but it had a weird taste to it. I finished it and Fang smiled "Want some more?" he asked and I just nodded.

We walked to the punch table and I drank one or two more glasses. My head spine but I had lots of energy Fang had a few more glasses and he grabbed my hand pulling me out to the back yard. When we were out he pushed me against the wall and kissed me passionately.

He stopped and put both hands at the sides of my face, there was no one out here except other couples making out like us. "I can't do this" he said.

"Do what?" I asked looking at his eyes intently, they were unfocused like as if he were drunk."Fang are you okay?"

"No" he said and looked at me "I'm sorry Max" he whispered

"About what Fang? I don't understand." I whispered

He hit the wall behind me making me close my eyes. "Max I can't be with you" he shouted. I looked at him not believing "Max you can't be with me, you'll get hurt!" he said looking into my eyes.

"But why?" I mumbled I still couldn't believe it "You said you loved me not minutes ago" I said and I could feel a tear on my cheek.

He whipped it away "I'm sorry, it's to protect you" he whispered but didn't move. Just at that moment it settled into me he rejected me I started to cry breaking the promise I had made myself I pushed him of me and ran into the house no one noticed me. "Max, come back" Fang shouted over the crowed but when I turned the twins were blocking his way.

I grabbed my stuff and started running off to the house. I can't believe he did that to me, my sight became blurry but I got to the house. I checked my pockets but no key. I sank down right there and cried for a bit. I remembered the word Grandma would say "_Sing, it hurts less then what you'll ever feel"_

So I started the first song on my mind. _**Hungover by Kesha**_

_And now the sun is rising  
And now the long walk back home (back home)  
There's just so many faces,  
But no one I need to know (need to know)_

In the dark I can't fight it, I fake till I'm numb  
But in the bright light,  
I taste you on my tongue

Now the party's over  
And every body's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?  
Ah ah ah, ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover? 

I shouldn't have sang this song, it just reminded me of what had just happened but I was going to finish it.__

Even my dirty laundry  
Everything just smells like you (like you)  
And now my head is throbbing  
Every song is out of tune  
Just like you

In the dark I can't fight it till it disappears  
But in the daylight  
I taste you in my tears

And now the party's over,  
And every body's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?

Now I've got myself looking like a mess  
Standing alone  
Hear at the end try to pretend but no,  
I put up my fight  
But this is it this time (this time)  
Cus I'm here at the end, tryin to pretend  
Here at the end, tryin to pretend  
Oh, ohhh

And now the party's over,  
And every body's gone  
I'm left here with myself and I wonder what went wrong  
And now my heart is broken  
Like the bottles on the floor  
Does it really matter?  
Or am I just hung over you?  
Ah ah ah, ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover?  
X2

Ah ah ah  
Or am I just hungover? 

I heard someone clapping and looked up. He looked older than me at least two or three years older, his hair was blond and his eyes were dark. "You came running and I followed just in case something was wrong" he came and sat next to me "Are you okay" I shook my head "I'm Dylan" he said and I couldn't help it anymore I started to cry again.

He pulled me onto his lap and let me cry into his shoulder. I didn't care if I didn't know him I really needed someone to be there for me.

**I think you guys know things are going to happen after this. Thanks for reading and please review, my goal is more than 1000 review so please help, I don't care if it is just an update soon just review. Love you all.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	35. Chapter 35

**Next chapter!**

Dylan found out I couldn't enter my house so I told him to take me to Iggy's house, He walked me there and stopped outside I knew their party was over 'cause they were still little.

"Thank you Dylan" I whispered it didn't look like he was a bad guy.

"No worries" he said backing off "Call if you need anything"

"Sure" I said and knocked on the door. I was still in my swimsuit and had my shorts on. Eli opened the door and looked confused at me. "Can I sleep over today?"

"Sure Max, come in" she let me pass and walked me to the kitchen "Max are you okay?"

"Yeah" I whispered.

"Here have a hot chocolate" she said putting it in front of me "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Hot chocolate in the middle of September" I asked trying to change the subject

"Max something is bothering you, get it off your chest" she said and I took a sip out of my hot chocolate. Maybe it was better if I told someone, well there's a first time for everything. "Max?"

"Well, Fang broke up with me" I mumbled and she shook her head "He said it was to protect me"

"Well Fang is just stupid for being such a jerk and not giving you at least an explanation" she said and hugged me "He'll get over it and notice what he just did"

"Huh if you say so" I muttered and heard some steps behind me

"Max?" it was Angel "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing" I muttered but thought about what happened.

"Fang did what!" she asked and I looked at Eli

"She can pick up an your thought's" she smiled and my eyes widened

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine." I said still weirder out "Isn't it passed your bed time?" I asked and rubbed her hair.

"Ari and Gazzy are bothering me" she said.

"How are they bothering you Hon?" Eli asked going to pick her up.

"They keep exploding thing in their room" she said and Eli rolled her eyes

"Okay wait here I'll tell them to stop." She put her on my lap and went upstairs.

"Fang is just confused" she said and looked at me, she started patting Celeste's head "But I can't pick on his thoughts cause he blocks me"

"You are special Angel" I whispered and she beamed.

"I'm not the only one special" she whispered

"Wait is there someone else?" I asked

"Yes the whole flock including you" she said and jumped of my lap "I have to go mom is calling"

"No she…" but I stopped because I heard her name being called "I'll be right up I'll just finish my chocolate" I took a few sips, what did she mean about all of us being special? I was still confused, special why was I special?

"Max you can sleep with angel in her room." Eli said patting my back "It's on the first floor to the right second door on the right" I nodded and got up "Oh and here take this" she gave me some clothes.

"Thanks" I mumbled and walked upstairs the clock said it was twelve and below it was Iggy's talkie I sighed. "Ella?" I asked

"Max I'm…" I stopped Fang

"I want to talk to Ella" I said

"But…"

"Give it to Ella" I said closing my eyes.

"Hello?" she said

"Hey it's Max I'm staying over at Angel" I said and heard a sigh on the other side "Tell Fang not to bother I'm turning it off after I'm done talking"

"Sure" she sighed "Be careful"

"K bye" I mumbled and turned it off.

I wasn't going to talk to him, not yet.

**Okay so I know its short but my computer doesn't work so that's all I have for now. R&R, please? Love you all.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys I'm back yay so let's start, its Fang part of the story.**

Fang POV

I can't believe I just did that, it wasn't supposed to go that way. After Ella stopped talking through the talkie I took it from her. "Max" no answer. "Max it wasn't supposed to be like that"

"She turned it off" Ella glared at me. "What did you do?"

"I… I broke" but before I could finish Nudge jumped in

"Fang how could you!" she shouted "Breaking her heart like that I can't believe you did it" she shook her head "Common Ella lets go"

"Go where?" I asked

"Away from you!" she snapped and walked away.

"I'm such an idiot!" I shouted

"Yeah but it was to protect her" Iggy said patting my back "She still loves you Fang" he said

"Ig's, I. BROKE. HER. HEART." I said making him flinch away "And she doesn't want to talk to me" I was pissed at myself and before I could calm myself Agatha appeared.

"What's all this shouting?" she smiled, she already knew and she was the cause this had to happen, in which way. Well let's just say my dad sent her to keep an eye on me. "Nicholas?"

"Oh shut the hell up!" I snapped back at her

"Don't talk to your mother like that" She said calmly

"You're not my mother" I turned around to leave but she grabbed me by the hand. I pulled away "Don't touch me"

"You're grounded" was all she said and I stopped to look at her she smiled.

"You are not the one to give me orders" I said "I can kick you out of the house with just a phone call, just like I did to Cynthia"

"And why will he believe you?" she said like nothing had happened

"Because I have proof that you work for my dad and you aren't even married to him so it's much easier, so start packing cause the next time I see dad" I left it there for her to think over. "We'll be in my room don't bother"

I pulled Iggy with me to my room he seemed scared "Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine" I mumbled.

"Fang you there?" I heard the talkie and picked it up. "Fang its angel Max thinks I'm asleep could you make her happy?" she said innocently

"Angel what are you doing?" I heard Max on the other end

"Max don't turn it off please" I whispered

"Why not" she whisper/shouted

"Let me sing for you just this time please" I begged

"Just this once" I could hear her voice was broken she had been crying

"Okay" I grabbed my guitar and stared Iggy did the back up voice. **Somebody by nickleback**

_How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables_

I wish you'd unclench your fists  
And unpack your suitcase  
Lately there's been too much of this  
Dont think its too late

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

Well i hoped that since we're here anyway  
We could end up saying  
Things we've always needed to say  
So we could end up stringing  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)

How the hell did we wind up like this  
Why weren't we able  
To see the signs that we missed  
And try to turn the tables  
Now the story's played out like this  
Just like a paperback novel  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
Instead of a hollywood horror

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will

Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it allright but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
I know you're wondering when

When I stopped I heard her. "Fang I don't want to talk right now"

"'Sokay" I murmured an I heard her turn it off

Max POV

I didn't know what to say, but he's saying he'll explain in the future. Angel patted my cheek and I looked down at her."It'll be okay" she whispered, I closed my eyes and hugged her to me "Let him take his time"

"Thanks for helping me" I kissed her forehead and tucked her in "Now go to sleep"

"Okay" she whispered and closed her eyes falling asleep instantly.

**So what'd you think, love it, hate it, need something. Please review, I'll be grateful and carry on with the story! Love you all**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	37. Chapter 37

**Okay for those of you who've been asking this will not be a Max and Dylan story. For the looks off it most of you don't like him and I don't either but he has to come out every once in a while so please continue reading. On with the story and yes Fang is going to explain to Max what's wrong.**

**On with the story:**

Okay so Monday I didn't really want to see Fang so I walked to school with the kids following. Fang was alone in his car but he followed us slowly just watching.

"Max" he would shout but I ignored him.

"Just leave her alone" Nudge said and Ari nodded.

He sighed and rolled up the window. Speeding off, I still loved him but I didn't know why, he was like the rest of them leaving us like we were just a tool and he could leave us when he wanted. "Don't be so hard on him" Iggy said patting my shoulder.

"Easy for you to say" I muttered.

Ella was walking with him behind us telling him when to stop and stuff like that even if he really didn't need it they both went by the hand. Angel was grabbing my left hand and Nudge, Ari and Gazzy were just talking about school.

When we got to school everyone had found out that Fang and I had broken up. Well that was what everyone was saying. Nudge Ella and Iggy headed off to their locker while I left the kid's in their classrooms.

"So it's true?" Stacy/Tracy said smiling at me. I just ignored her and walked to my locker taking out my books. "Fang broke up with you without a reason?"

"Yeah why do you care?" I muttered and she frowned.

"I thought he was better than that" she muttered and walked away, okay that was weird.

Fang was walking my way but I just closed my locker with a loud 'thud' and ran off to class. The thing is I forgot Fang was with me so I just ignored him when he came and sat next to me.

"Max please, talk to me" he pleaded again and again. "Max…"

"Nicholas, do you have something to say to the class?" Miss whatever her name was asked.

"No thanks I'm fine" he said and kept asking me "Max…"

I got up from my chair and walked up to the teacher. "Can I go out, I really need some fresh air" I whispered so only she could hear me.

"Sure take as long as you like" she said looking at me then at Fang. "Don't worry I'll keep him here" she whispered and I ran out.

Where was I going? I had no idea so I just ran to the other side of the school where Angel, Gaz, and Ari took classes. They had a music room and I entered. It was empty I walked up to the piano and started playing notes, not really into music just touching them.

When Jeb was a good guy or at least I thought he was a good guy he tried to teach me how to play piano but he never had the chance. His pager would always sound or he would be late for me at school usually something like that. He just never had time for me.

"_Maximum I'm sorry I'll be here tomorrow I promise" he sighed, "Just wait I'll pick you up from school and we'll go out somewhere"_

"_Sure" I smiled_

"_I'll be here" he kissed my forehead "Love you Maximum"_

That's where my memory stopped I stopped saying I love you to him since I was a little girl and it wasn't that I didn't want to but it was because I never got the chance he would always run off on his 'Job' which I never knew what it was.

Well he was a scientist but he never told me what he did or even where he did it.

The bell rang snapping me out of it. For my surprise the room started filling with little kids. I looked around. Angel and JJ were walking in just talking to each other but then they spotted me looking worried. I must've looked like crap.

"Max, Are you okay?" Angel asked me.

"You don't look okay" JJ said sitting next to me.

"Nah. I'm fine I just needed some fresh air" I smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "Be good okay I have to go to class"

"Okay" they both said in chorus.

Before I walked out I peeked through the little window to see if Fang was near but he wasn't. I ran to class and sat as far away as I could from him. One thing was it got worse. I had to sit with some football jerks. I tried to ignore them but I was getting tired.

Class started but I didn't pay attention to anything I just couldn't concentrate. "I heard you're single" one of them said and played with my hair I pulled away. "Babe you should sign up for cheerleading" and with that he smacked my butt.

That's it. "Don't touch me!" I shouted and glared at him, when he smiled I slapped him across the face. From the corner of my eye I saw Fang stand up. "And you don't talk to me!"

"Miss Ride care to sit down" she glared at all three of us "You can sit at my desk" she offered and I nodded moving to the front. From here I could see everybody Fang smiled weakly at me and sighed, I didn't know why but I had to look at him as if I would never see him again.

While the teacher was giving some kind of lecture I snuck out she didn't even notice. I rounded the corner and it was empty. I just walked through the hall but I heard some steps behind me, I turned and regretted it.

It was Fang.

I ignored him and tried to find an escape route but instead of that I found a dead end. "Max please listen" he said and I turned he was walking to me making me feel claustrophobic. I felt my back hit the wall.

He put both his hands at the side of my face and leaned in "Fang don't do this" I whispered but he closed the distance and kissed me deeply. I kissed him back but turned my face.

"Maximum Ride, listen to me" He said and I closed my eyes. "Damn it Max let me explain" he hit the wall with one of his hand. "Max I don't care if you're ignoring me I'm going to tell you"

"Say it then" I snapped

"Max I can't be with you" he started "I still love you but it's to protect you"

"I don't need protecting" I muttered

"Max, my dad is coming out of jail tomorrow and he's sent me a letter saying he was coming for me" he whispered "If he comes for me he can't do anything I have a restraining order, but if he got to you I don't know what I could do to save you"

I smacked him upside the head and he glared at me "You should've started with that" I growled

"Sorry, I was drunk" he smiled his best smile and all I did was smile back at him. I hugged him and it felt as if nothing had happened, well it was only a weekend what was I kidding it was nothing. He laid his cheek on my head. "Sorry I didn't explain it earlier"

"When did you become mister talkative?" I smiled pulling back and grabbing his hand grabbing his hand.

"I guess it was when I met you" he smiled again making my heart flip.

"So wouldn't it be better if I stayed with you" I said "I would be protected"

"Sounds good" he said "Ready for class"

"Not really" I mumbled.

"Too bad" he said and I elbowed him making him grunt.

Mean while in jail

"Nicholas you are free to go" a man in a uniform said.

"Make sure we get that arrangement" Jeb said "If not they'll hunt you down"

"I always keep my promises" Nicholas said

Mean while in another place in a cell

_How could they do this I trusted them and all they did was take me away from my family. I haven't seen Maximum in seven years not after I promised her I would teach her to play piano. _Jeb thought sighing

"Jeb Batchelder food here" one of the other scientists said slipping it in to my cage. _I hope to see max again, at least for a bit. _He took a bit out of the piece of bread they gave him and blacked out.

**Like it, love it, hate it, review the suspense is killing me and for those of you confused about two Jebs you'll know soon. Love you all**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	38. Chapter 38

**Okay so I'm back and for some reason one of you wanted me to say 'pinata' so "Pinata" there haha so on with the chapter.**

So yeah I wasn't going to leave Fang alone on this, and he thought he could protect me. It was Thursday and school was almost over the only class left was Taekwondo. Everyone was ready and I was the only one in the girl's locker room.

"Max you okay in there?" Fang asked through the door

"Yeah" I winced "I just have a headache" I rubbed my temples, it really hurt. I couldn't move without an explosion in my brain.

"You need anything?" he said "I can tell Nudge to come"

"No I'm fine" I said and tried to get up. That wasn't a really good idea. I fell making a loud crash against the lockers. Someone opened the door and walked, well ran to my side. "Fang?" I asked. My eyes were shut the pain exploded and I screamed. Everything became black.

Fang POV

I heard a loud thud. "Max" I whispered and entered the girl's locker room. I ran and saw her on the floor. I was shocked for a moment. She was bleeding; she must've hit her head on something.

"Fang" she muttered almost inaudibly.

"I'm here Max everything's going to be fine" I said but I panicked what do I do? I took my shirt of and folded it so I could put pressure on her wound. She screamed and I picked her up bridle style leaning her head on her shoulder. "Kevin" I yelled.

He came running to my side and when he saw Max in my arms he took out a cell. "We need to get her to the hospital she's lost lots of blood."

"I know that" I said and stared at Max "Please Max hang in there"

"Fang?" I heard Angel and Ari say trembling "What's happening?"

"Nothing she'll be okay" I said "Iggy and Ella take care of the Kids" was the last thing I said and ran outside, the ambulance was waiting. My eyes were getting teary; a guy took her away from me and strapped her to a stretcher. "Max!" I shouted

"Are you Family to her?" a woman asked

"Yes" I said knowing they would let me go with them and I was right they let me in the ambulance. I grabbed Max's hand "It's going to be fine" I muttered over and over again till I believed it myself.

We got to the hospital in a minute and they took her leading to the emergency room. "Sorry but you'll have to wait here" they told me and I sat there staring at the doors. What was going to happen to her?

Fang's Father POV

First off I needed to find that Maximum kid to take her but it wasn't easy. I looked in her house while no one was around but there was nothing that could lead me to her, so looked in the school. When I got there, there was an ambulance waiting.

"Max!" someone shouted and I saw her on a stretcher. The guy shouting at her looked like me, his black hair and his color skin it was like I was looking back in time so it was "Nick" Now this was going to be a problem as long as he was with her.

"Can I help you sir?" a girl said, she was a red head.

"Oh I was wondering" I said softly "Is that Nicholas?" I said nicely.

"Oh yes" she smiled "I'm Lissa by the way" she smiled

"Lissa, Are Max and Nick close?" I asked looking at the ambulance leave.

"They broke up the other day but they're back together though" I heard her sigh

"Thanks" I smiled and walked away. Just my luck them together oh well I would have to separate them if I wanted to live.

Ari POV

"Iggy what happened?" I asked

"Max is hurt" was all he said

"Don't worry Ari she'll be fine" Ella said and carried a crying Angel "We'll just have to wait"

Ugh I hated when I had to wait, it was the worst part in everything. "I'll be right back" I said and walked out the hallway. I would go get Max and mine's stuff but before I could do anything I saw a flash of red and turned.

It was Lissa and she was talking to a man. I sneaked closer but he walked away, Lissa walked passed me. "Lissa?" I said and she turned "Who was that?"

"I didn't catch his name" she said "He just wanted to know what was going on with the ambulance"

"Oh" I said "Where's your sister?"

"Probably at home fucking the first guy she saw in her path" she smirked

"Thank god you're not like her" I smiled she was the only one of her family I liked even though the flock didn't understand her "See you around then?"

"Yeah sure" she said lamely and walked away.

"Okay that was weird" I muttered to myself and grabbed max's stuff.

Fang POV

Why was it taking so long! I started pacing back and forth. It was only a hit in the head. I sighed.

At least half hour later a doctor came out. "Are you Max's Brother?"

"Sort of" I muttered "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine" he said putting a hand on my shoulder "you have to tell me what happened" he said seriously.

"Well" I thought back "She was in the girl's locker room and she told me her head hurt"

"And" he prompted

"I told her I would go get my sister to see is she was okay but she told me no and then I heard a big bang" I sighed "I entered and she was bleeding"

"Oh so there was not abuse of any kind?" he asked.

"No her last scars are from the accident she had when she was little" I muttered "Can I see her?"

"Yes she is in room 48" he pointed me to the elevator "third floor to the left"

"Thanks" I muttered but instead of taking the elevator I toke the stairs, elevators were too enclosed for me. I ran and got to her floor quickly stopping in front of her door. I creaked it open a bit "Max?" I whispered.

She was asleep. I entered and sat down on the bed next to her. "Max you'll be fine I know it" I kissed her forehead and I felt her relax "I'm here"

"Fang" she moaned in her sleep. I smiled she would even dream of me.

I didn't know why but I had an urge to sing to her. Okay that was weird. But I started. **Hero by Enrique Iglesias. **

_Would you dance,  
If I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,  
And never look back?  
Would you cry,  
If you saw me crying?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Max was unique in different ways

_Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

She was strong but she could fall down every once in a while and I would catch her__

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I would be her hero any day.__

Would you swear,  
That you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I would always love her no matter what happened, even if she was a mutant__

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Oh, I just wanna to hold you.  
I just wanna to hold you.  
Oh yeah.  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care...  
You're here, tonight.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

I'm her hero and she is mine one for the other.__

I can be your hero.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
And I will stand by you, forever.  
You can take my breath away.  
You can take my breath away.

I can be your hero.

I stopped and a smile crept on my lips

"Fang" I heard Max whisper "I love you"

"Love you too" I whispered

**Jeb POV**

"Guess what" one of the mutant erasers said "Max and her flock will be visiting soon"

"What?" I said in shock "We had a deal, you had me Max stays intact"

"The deals off" he smiled "Didn't you want to see you're Maxi again?"

"I do but not this way" I hurled myself at him but he closed the door to my cage making me hit myself against the bars "Leave them alone"

"What are you going to do?" he smiled his wolf grin "Oh yeah you can't do anything" he laughed and went off.

_Great now what can I do?_

**Like it hate it love it? Review I love reviews and they Make me write faster and inspire me PINATA hah there's the word again love you all. Any ideas review I would gladly answer your questions. And sorry if have bad grammar I just don't look these things over**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry if I kept you guys waiting it's been a busy week! Lots of rain and the power has been going out so this is going to be short but I think you like it.**

Max POV

"Fang go to school I'll be fine" I said for the millionth time. We had been arguing for an hour now and I really needed some sleep. He was pacing back and forth in deep thought. "Fang are you even listening?"

"Yes, but I am not going to school" he said "No arguing"

"Raven. leader of the Flock." He turned and looked at me he knew I was addressing the big brother off all. "The flock needs more protection than I do so you are going to school and that's final!"

"Eagle" he sighed "I will go, but I'm coming back after school got it"

"Yes sir." I smiled "Now go, or you're going to be late"

"I'm already late" he muttered opening the door "See you later"

"Sure" I mumbled.

He left and now I didn't have much to do, Ella came by telling me mom couldn't get the day off so I was going to be alone for… I looked at the clock… five hours. There was nothing on TV and out the window only lead to the parking lot so there was nothing to do.

There was a knock on the door and I turned around, a nurse peaked in "Miss Ride?" she asked

"Max" I said

"Um Max, you have a visitor" she said

"Can he come in?" He I didn't get any visits except for Fang and I sent him off.

"Let him pass" I sat on the bed. I still had something hooked on to me so I couldn't move much. She opened the door wider and a man came in.

"Maximum" he smiled. He was identical to Fang just taller and older; he couldn't be Fangs father, could he. "We finally meet"

"Why are you here" I hissed

"Your dad told me to drop by and take care of a favor for him" he smiled knowing I knew who he was. "But it looks like I can't since you're stuck here" he shook his head "How's Fang?" he said casually sitting on the bed a few feet away from me.

What was he doing? "How did you know he was here?" I glared his way

"A dad can't check up on his son?" he questioned me and in a swift movement took out a knife pointing it at my knee barley touching. "Poor girl defenseless"

"You" I snarled

"Call me Jaws" He picked me with the knife making a small cut.

"Jaws leave him alone" I tried to pull back but I was falling of the bed and if that happened he would cut my leg open "Why are you here?"

"Jeb told me to turn the flock into some place, he said you were one of the strong ones so I had to come for you first" he sighed "Fang and Iggy are next"

"Leave them alone" I shouted and tried to punch him but he stopped me with his other hand.

"You have a bad temper don't you" He frowned "To bad you have to go to that place, you're so weak"

I didn't like when they called me weak, but right now I was and I couldn't do anything about it "why are you telling me all of this?'

"Because you aren't going to survive where you are going" he took away the knife and stud up going to the door "And don't worry I'll be back"

"I'll tell them, you won't be able to get to us"

"Oh that's the good part" he smiled "I'm watching your every breath and if you say something to him I'll get angel and Ari on the way home"

My mouth fell open and he got out of the room, Angel and Ari couldn't protect themselves. But if I said something it would be easier, "Ugh" I threw my pillow to the ground why did Fangs family have to be so talented at mysterious stuff?

What was I going to do?

PAGE BREAK

I needed to tell him but how? Fang walked in then. He looked exhausted. "Are you okay?"

"Dodge ball" was all he said

"Damn I missed it" I frowned and he smiled

"Wasn't that easy but we got through" he smiled and came to sit next to me "How was your day?"

"Boring" I said hiding my emotions. Should I tell him?

"Max" oh shit he knew I was lying "What are you not telling me"

"The food here stinks" I smiled and he chuckled "When do I get out of here?"

"Tomorrow maybe" he said "do you feel better?"

Yes I have a plan. "Jaws hurts" I said and moved my leg out showing him the cut.

He looked confused "Must've been the fall?" he raised his eyebrow not understanding.

"Jaws knife" I said and he froze knowing what I was saying.

"When?" he asked low

"After you left" I mumbled

"Why?"

"He wants the flock" I mumbled

"And if he know that you know Angel and Ari are the first to go" my eyes were filling with tears "You need to protect them"

"I know" he got up and left as quickly as possible.

I hope he gets there in time.

**Thanks for reading and I have a question DO YOU WANT WINGS OR NO WINGS please tell me review it to me love you all thanks for reading.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry busy week I couldn't update. So here's an update.**

Fang POV

'Angel, Ari where are you' I thought over and over. Why did Jaws have to come so soon, I ran to Angel's house and I saw them both playing in the front garden. I sigh, they were safe, and nothing was going to happen.

It was too soon to say. Jaws came out of the bushes with a few other men. "ANGEL, ARI RUN" I shouted but they couldn't hear me "BABY PIDGEN, PHOENIX RUN" now that snapped their heads up to see me, I ran towards them but it was too late.

They grabbed Ari and one of the big guys that looked like he was on steroids pulled him to his chest. He screamed and punched him in the face. I got up to them but Jaws and 3 others big guys surrounded me. "What do you want?"

"What no hello to your father" he smiled, I looked for angel and the same man had them both in his tight grip. He saw me watching. "Oh don't worry about them we'll come back for you and for the rest too"

"Why?" I asked pissed now "Take it out on me and leave them alone" I said calmly

"No I can't do that, it's not part of the deal" deal what deal. I had to think I at least needed to save them.

"Double AA on three" I shouted and they both realized what I had said.

"I thought you were smarter" Jaws said raising an eyebrow.

"One!" and as in one I met 3! Both kids kicked the man and he let them lose. But he gave them another grab, good thing they were in taekwondo or they wouldn't be able to take 3 giant guys in a fight. I myself was against three including my dad.

I started moving around blocking their moves but I couldn't kick any of them, they were coming at me too fast. I did a round house kick and hit one in the jaw making him fall back unconscious. I turned hearing a scream. "Angel" I whispered under my breath.

One of them pinned me down police officer style with my hands on my back and a foot on my jaw. I looked up, it was my dad. "You're still that weakling I left" he smirked "Common boys let's leave" I saw Ari struggling but angel was nowhere in sight I tried to move but it hurt.

"Ari take care of Angel for me" I said so he could hear me "We'll be there for you" I said and Jaws kicked my head making me black out.

Ari POV

I hit one of the bars of my cage. "Let us out!" I shouted again and again but it wouldn't work, this room was sound proof. "Ugh" I grumbled and sat against the bars. Angel was cuddled up in the corner of the same cage.

"Ari calm down" she whispered, I knew she was scared but what could I do Fang said I needed to protect her. Reading me like a book she smiled timidly "I'm fine"

"We have to get out of here" I said pulling on one of the bars.

"To do that we have to rest, we used too much energy fighting them" she sighed "Rest" she ordered

"Okay" I whispered and lie down.

Max POV

"Fang are you okay?" I got up from the bed and ran to his side. They had already removed the needles from my arms. He looked horrible beat up "Common sit"

I pulled him to the bed and sat him down; he was grabbing his head like it would explode. "They took them… I couldn't stop them"

"What are you saying?" I asked

"Angel and Ari" he whispered "they're gone" he mumbled and winced.

"What?" I fell to the ground "No!"

"Max" he said looking worried. I could only see red now "Max calm down"

"NO!" I shouted "We have to get them" I blinked a few times till I could see him.

"But what about the rest of the flock?" he questioned

"We'll take Nudge and leave Iggy and Gaz in the cave it will be better" I said and he nodded "You're the one to decide"

"I couldn't save them, I'm not worth being leader" he muttered and pulled her next to him "Take may place" he whispered.

What was he saying, take his place in leading a bunch of kids and no I couldn't do it too much responsibility "Fang" he looked at me intently "I'll need to think about it" I whispered.

"For now we have to leave and make the rest of the flock safe" he mumbled helping me up. Let's go" we ran through the always of the hospital not caring at the doctors yelling at us. We got in his car and got to the house as fast as we could.

**Okay so there's some action for you guys sorry it was a busy week and I was out so hope you're still reading. Love you all Review. And I'm still confused on the wings no wings thing.**

**Fangs little girl – Out**

**PS sorry for the shortness of the chapter.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey so here's the next chapter and I know what I'm going to do I love my idea but I can't tell so hehe sorry. You'll know soon. On with the story:**

Max POV.

I was finally found Iggy and Gazzy. Nudge was there so it was easier to tell them what to do.

We told them the whole story. We had said that neither of them could go they wouldn't think before they acted because it was their sister they had taken. "But she's my sister!" he shouted falling to his knees. "I have to go get her"

"Yeah we have to" Iggy said "Your still too young Gazzy" Iggy turned to look at us. "But why can't I go?"

"Ig's you're blind" Fang said "I know you can take care of yourself but I don't want to take that chance"

"But…" he started to say but I interrupted him.

"Iggy for know we need you to stay here, Take Gazzy to the hawks cave till we get back." I sighed "They want the flock and we need you to protect each other"

Iggy sighed and Gazzy narrowed his eyes at me. "So when are we leaving, we should pack light cause we know it's going to be a long trip, wait where are we going to go we don't even know where they took them…" Fang put a hand on her mouth.

"She does have a point" he whispered "Where do we look?"

"There's some files of Jeb in my mom's study they probably say where he worked, we'll start their" I sighed and grabbed my bag from the floor. "Iggy, Gazzy grab some food and head for the Cave if someone comes after you two split up and don't go in the cave till you've lost them… Got it?"

"I'm not taking orders from you." Gazzy stuck his tongue at me and waited for Fang to speak.

He sighed "max is leader of this mission, so do what she says" Gazzy frowned but went inside to grab his stuff Iggy followed and came back with my talkies; they looked different in a way.

"Take them, Nudge and Gazzy helped me make them like long distance talkies, I could hear you from here to Canada" he smiled "Find them I'm counting on you" he said and went inside.

"Fang, Nudge here." I threw one to the talkies "Take them, call if you need anything, for now pack light. We leave in an hour" they both nodded and sprinted toward the house. Before I went to get my stuff I checked on Gazzy and Iggy. "Guy we're leaving in an hour and by that time, you have to be in the cave" They both nodded and I left to my house.

Ella was in the house and I nearly told her what had happened. I grabbed a backpack and packed my IPod, a change of clothes, some cookies, my pocket knife and two bottles of water.

"Where are you going?" Ella asked from the door

"I'm not sure" I mumbled "Are Jeb's thing's here in the house?"

"Yeah, why?" she seemed confused.

"They kidnapped Ari and Angel I need to find them" I ran downstairs almost knocking Ella over. I unlocked the door to mom's study. On her desk was a box that said Jeb. "Ella help me, I need to find where Jeb worked"

She came in and we started opening files, there were lots of pictures of creatures with numbers on the side. I found a file with Jaws' picture on it but when I was about to read it Ella gave me a file, "It has a Map and a picture of the place"

"Death vally." It suits the place I thought "If mom asks tell her I'm going on a trip with Fang and Nudge" she nodded "I'll try to be back as soon as I can"

"Wait. Where's Iggy?" she asked she grabbed my wrist.

"Hidden" I said "They'll be safe don't worry"

I left her and went upstairs to get my bag, it was heavier than I thought, but that was okay we were going to use Fangs car anyway. I went out through the back door and stopped when I saw Fang leaning against the wall.

"Ready" he asked walking towards me.

"Yes" I smiled and grabbed his hand "Let's go"

We headed for the car, Nudge was already there waiting in the back seat. "So where are we going?" wow that was the shortest sentence she'd said today.

"Somewhere close to" I looked at the file I had in my hand "An hour north from here, it's called Death Vally"

"Sounds spooky" she said a little scared

Ari POV

The door unlocked and an Eraser came out opening our cage. I stud in front of Angel protecting her from him, but I was too weak. "Step aside kid the girl goes first" I felt Angel whimper from beside me. I kicked his hand making it snap backwards. "You stupid mutt!" he growled and pushed me with so much force that it made me hit my head.

"Ari!" I heard Angel shout and then they were gone.

I promised I would protect her but I couldn't. After I thought that I blacked out.

**So here's an update love you all and this is the start of a new adventure so I hope you like it… it's sort of a part two… review and I'll update as fast as I can. Review…**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

"Fang can we stop to eat something?" Nudge asked.

We had been on the road for an hour and a half and we hadn't eaten yet so I was getting hungry too. "Max?" Fang asked.

"We should get fuelled up if we're going to fight" I said

"So what do you two want?" He asked

"Mc Donald's" Nudge chirped.

"Yeah sure" I said not really concentrating on that. I was looking at my IPod's GPS while reading the map to where we were going. Ella had sent me Photos of the building and the sketches of where things were.

We went through a drive through and parked behind a building to eat. I started eating and grabbed a water bottle from my backpack. I finished my burger in ten minutes.

"We need a plan" Fang mumbled and finished up his burger.

I showed my IPod out to them with the sketches pointing at the entrance. "All entrances are probably guarded by those thing Fang saw so we have to enter through one of the vents here" I pointed to the other side. "According to these Angel and Ari are on the bottom floor and there is only one entrance to get to them…" I sighed "We have to pass through the guard dorms"

"It'll be easy we'll just sneak past them" Fang suggested "Pass me your bag my knife and stuff don't fit in mine" I gave it to him and he looked at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked

"Why did you bring Total with you?"

"I didn't" but after I said that I heard a bark. "Well I guess that's why it weighed more than it was supposed to"

"What can a small black dog do?" Nudge said taking him out of the bag. "Maybe he can help"

"On doing what?" Fang asked "Chasing his tail"

"Yeah and he does it better than you" I smiled "He knows lots of tricks"

"But how could he help?" he mumbled again

"The only thing you don't know is that he is a tracker dog" I sighed and gave Total have of my other burger. "He can help us get to Angel and Ari"

"Good" Nudge smiled "Let's get going"

**Gazzy POV**

"Ugh I hate it when he does that!" I was pacing back and forth along the inside of the cave. "They need our help" Iggy was at the usual little table making as much bombs as he could.

"We're going to help" he whispered "But first we need some bombs"

"We've already built at least twelve bombs" I mumbled "And eight of those have to be placed around here to protect the cave"

"Then let's get started' he handed me four of them "Put them on the right side, if anyone finds you explode it in their face"

"Got it."

**Iggy POV**

I walked out leaving Gazzy to do his stuff. It did bug me that they didn't let us go but it was better wasn't it? Oh well I walked around putting the bombs in place hearing everything around me. I could hear Gazzy walking around even though he was far away.

But then"".

"Gazzy!" I whispered and started running his way. This was going to be a long day

**Jeb POV**

Ari was just in the cage next to me, unconscious and I knew that when he saw me he would probably want to kill me. I shouldn't of had this job in the first place, if I had known that this would happen, I would had worked at the paper factory I used to work for.

"What happened?" I heard Ari started to wake up. Oh no he was going to see me. I froze hoping he wouldn't turn. "Hey you?" he asked. I didn't say anything he wouldn't recognize me, I wasn't me anymore, I was a human reptile because cloning me went wrong. "How long have you been here?"

"8 years" I whispered.

He stepped closer. "Who are you? What's your name?"

"If I told you, you would hate me" I whispered fighting not to cry, I hadn't really known him. The only time I saw him was when they took me away, I had only carried him in my arms once. And then I lost him, I had lost those seven and a half years he had lived. "I don't think you can handle it yet"

"I know I'm young but I'm stronger than I seem" he whispered "My sister taught me that" he sighed "I hope she find's us soon"

"SILENCE MUTT" I could hear them coming and somehow so did Ari. They opened the door and through Angel in her cage with Ari. She was crying and Ari hugged her.

"It's going to be okay" he whispered. "They'll come and get us no matter what"

He was more mature than I thought, stronger than I ever was, _he is exactly like Max. _

**Cool summer is here and I'll be able to update more, the bad thing is, I don't think I'm going to go out on vacation. *sigh* oh well love you all. Please review I only had like 7 reviews last time I need more before I update next time.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	43. Chapter 43

**Okay so I decided I would go on because I'm bored and my back hurts for doing nothing at my sisters graduation party. **

Max POV

"Okay we're here" I mumbled looking at the sign that said death vally "I can't see a building though"

"And there isn't even a rode to turn off" Fang said looking around.

"Over there, I think it's a dirt path!" Nudge squealed "Let's go that way and then I hope we find Angel and Ari, I miss them a lot. Oh and I know both of you can take us to the mall and…"

"Nudge" Fang and I shouted at the same time.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"Fang, let's go" I said and we turned hoping waiting to finally get there.

Gazzy POV

I was surrounded even though I had blown up one of them. I didn't hesitate when they started the fight. I kicked and punched but one got a hold of me, I planted a bomb on him and hit him in the trough making him choke.

I kicked another one and the bomb exploded.

"GAZZY" I heard Iggy shout

"What?" I said almost out of breath

"Need any help?"

"Yes please" I smiled and started the fight again.

It started to get even, even though they were six and we were only two and one of us was blind. I smiled and kicked one down. I didn't see the one behind me twisting my hands behind my back and it hurt. I felt something sharp on my arm.

They were drugging me "IGGY RUN!" I screamed and the drug took over me.

Ari POV

"Ari it hurts" Angel sobbed; she was badly bruised and had lots of small cuts on her arm. "Make it stop!"

"Shh calm down" I rubbed her back just like Max did to me "Everything is going to be fine" but I wasn't sure I didn't even know where we were or what hour it was.

"My head, it's burning." She whispered "It hurts MAKE IT STOP!" she screamed.

"Here" crocodile mutant dude through something into my cage "This water has a drug that makes people sleep and it will numb the pain."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I said looking at the bottle, it looked normal to me.

"It's the only way to numb her pain" he said and I looked at Angel she was curled up in a ball crying her eyes out. "Trust me for her"

"But" I mumbled but heard an ear splitting scream. "I'll do it" I opened the bottle and poured some water into Angel's mouth. "It's going to be okay" After a few minutes she was asleep, no sign of pain. "How did you know?"

"I-I used to be a scientist here" he whispered and I jumped in front of Angel in a fighting stance. "They betrayed me and cloned me, taking me away from my family. I don't believe I will ever be working for them again."

"Oh" I murmured and sat down in front of Angel playing with one of her locks of hair; it had only been a few hours, maybe half a day by now. "What will happen now?" I asked more to myself but he answered.

"They will probably come back for you though" he whispered. "They will test your ability in everything and after that they will drug you and make you do the test over and over till they see the results" I sighed. "When years pass they leave you, like you don't work anymore and they just bring you food once a day"

I felt a tear come to my cheek "I wish Max were here" _"Be careful what you wish for" _nobody said that but it felt like Angel was talking to me but when I looked at her she was still asleep. Maybe I need some rest.

Fang POV

"Max it's getting dark" I whispered Nudge was already asleep "If I turn the lights on they will find us"

"We need to get them now" She said looking for the building. "It's just a few miles away"

"Max" I pulled over. "If we want to get to them, we need some rest"

"Fang they are only kids" she looked at me "They have to get out, we have to get them out"

"We will get them out but it will have to be in the morning" I grabbed her hand. "We have to rest"

"We'll get there first thing in the morning" She urged

"First thing" I promised "Now sleep"

"Fine!" she whisper/shouted and closed her eyes. Knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep I put some calm music on, and with that I fell asleep too.

PAGE BREAK

A laud honk woke me, and I turned. A large hummer was circling around us. I turned to the little window. It was a large man just like the one that attacked me… He turned to look at me, oh shit they could see me, oh wait they can't the windows are tinted as black as it could get.

I wanted to slap myself but really didn't. "Max wake up" I turned Total was doing the same to Nudge "Max, Nudge time to move"

"What?" she asked and turned to the window "Gazzy?" she whispered "Wait, Gazzy?"

"What?" I asked

"Gazzy is in that hummer" she whispered "We have to get there now!"

"On it" I didn't hesitate I started the car and we were fallowing by a distance and ahead awaited our doom. Seeing that there were at least, 15 erasers up front. Now this was going to be bad

**Okay so how do you like it... a little suspense and for those who want to know where Iggy is, he is in the hummer too. Love you all I'll try to update today again. Love you all and please review I don't like to write when I have no reviews.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey guys I'm sorry for my grammar and the missing dots and comas. I don't really look over it before I publish it on Fan fiction. Okay so I'm not sure but there might be some FAX in this chapter and if there isn't, it'll be in the next one.**

Max POV

"Nudge, sweetie, I think we might need your help now" I mumbled shaking her. "Wake up!" I said a little lauder.

"What? Max what's going on?" she started rubbing her eyes. "Why did you wake me?"

"We're here and there's at least 15 erasers in front of us." I looked at Nudge. "Be ready, a fight might break in" I whispered. Before I could say anything Fang hit reverse backing out of sight. "We need a plan"

"And fast" Fang said urgently and when I turned back to see what he was looking at. All the erasers were around us. "We need to get out and fight" I ducked grabbing my IPod and stashing it in one of my socks. "Out on three"

"One… two… three" we jumped out and started kicking and punching. Total ran to the building without anyone noticing but me. I did a round house kick and broke an erasers jaw making him fall backwards.

"MAX!" Nudge screamed and I turned just in time to dodge a punch, she was being held up by an eraser and couldn't loosen his grip. He took out a syringe, no, not again.

I fought my way towards her, but before I could get to her on of then knocked me to the ground sticking out another syringe. "FANG!" I shouted but when I looked to see him. He was already on the floor knocked out, "NOOOOOOOOOO" and then darkness hit me.

Angel POV

_If she was awake she would be scared to death. _No one had said that and my eyes were still closed_ I should just tell them who I am maybe Max and Ari will forgive him._

"Shut up!" I screamed my head didn't hurt anymore, but it was getting annoying.

"I'm not saying anything" I heard a whisper

"Then why do I hear you?" I opened my eyes and remembered where I was. "Ari?"

"They took him" the man said, the door opened and they dumped two more people inside different cages. "And I think they found the rest too"

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at the people in the other cages "Who are th…" I couldn't finish. "Gazzy, Iggy?" I tried to turn my body, but my back hurt.

Max POV

I opened my eyes, looking around. Fang was at the other side of the room, his hands tied above him and his eyes closed. Nudge wasn't here, I saw the door and tried to get to it, but my arms were also tied up. "Shit" I muttered "Fang wake up" I said. He didn't budge "Fang?"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked around spotting me. "Where are we?" he asked and shook his hands trying to get out of the shackles "Why are we tied up?"

"Don't know" I muttered "But I think it's to restrain us" my wrists had rope burn.

"You think?" he said sarcastically "See anything that can help us out of this?" just when he said that the door opened and I was shocked at who it was "Bridged?"

"Surprise" she smiled "Like my job"

Fang POV

"Bridged?" Max said shocked

"Surprise" she smiled "Like my job?"

"Actually we thought you might be out fucking some random guy" I interjected "Or maybe being a bitch?"

"Oh Nicky-poo I didn't know they had you in the same room as Tomboy over here" she started walking my way. "If you'd like I could get them to take you to a better room. Maybe with a bed" she touched my face and I moved away.

"Sorry I'd rather stay with my girlfriend" I said calmly, I could hear Max growling. Wow she was jealous. "If only I was untied" before I could do anything she kissed me hard, I tried to move but her tongue stuck inside my mouth. I did something I didn't think I would ever do.

I bit her tongue.

"Stupid bitch!" she growled and slapped me hard across the face, probably leaving a mark. "I was going to untie you, but now, you are on your own" she was about to walk out the door "And the scientists will be here shortly"

She shut the door, hard. "Did you get it?" Max asked. She got the plan from the start.

"Yeah" I smiled. Between my shoes was a knife, I don't know why she had one, but I'm happy for it. "We'll be out in no time."

Max POV

Fang took of his shoes and got as much strength as he could. He lifted his feet up over his head like an acrobat and started cutting the rope. His shirt slid up a little, I could see his scars. Before I could say a thing he fell to the ground groaning.

I started laughing hysterically, so I didn't even notice when he was in front of me.

"If you don't stop laughing I'm not cutting you down" he said and I stopped immediately. He smiled "You know having your girlfriend tied up has its advantages"

"Like what?" I asked

"Like this" he leaned in and kissed me, I wrapped my legs around him and he put a hand in my hair and the other stayed on my face. He smiled against my lips and bit my bottom lip, I opened my mouth and his tongue entered inspecting. I wrestled it to see who would win, apparently he won.

I tried to unhook my hands but I couldn't, Fang noticed and started to chuckle.

"Just cut me out of here" I whispered and he did but before he was finished the door opened.

"Trying to escape?" a creepy voice said from the other side of the door.

"No dah Sherlock" I muttered

**Hope you liked it, more Faxness in the next chapter. Love you all please review I'm not getting much.**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	45. Chapter 45

**Okay so I'm not really sure what's going to happen next but till I have an idea this is going to be short chapter, and please review. I only get 7 reviews in a chapter I really need more to update… so if I don't get more than 10 reviews I'm not updating and that's serious.**

**On with the story:**

Outside the door was Jaws, and it looked like around him were at least 10 robots followed by some erasers. "Jaws" Fang said calmly "Why are you doing this?" Fang asked looking for an exit.

"Oh, Fang, Fang, Fang did you think you would always get away from" he took a step forward and we both took one back. "If it were that way you would live a happy life, let me tell you that won't be happening again"

I heard a gunshot and his hand went to his neck, he took something off and threw it to the floor, I gasped… a tranquilizer dart.

"Max run" he whispered and fell to his knees "Get help. I'll. Be. Fine." he collapsed

I tried to squeeze threw them, jumping and kicking, "Not on my watch!" I heard Jaws shout and all the robots pointed a gun at me. "You are needed in testing" he smiled. He came around and grabbed my arms putting shackles on them "Now walk maggot" he pushed me, making me fall to the ground.

We started walking, Fang was being carried by and eraser, at least we were together. Too soon to say, we turned to go up some stairs and they turned left and into a room. I stopped "Fang" I whispered "FANG!" I shouted and someone slapped me across the face.

"Shut up!" he screamed in my ear. "If you don't do what we say, we will make you do it" this time they started pushing me till we got to a bit door. On the inside it looked like a gym, the only thing different was that the walls were made of steel and the floor was made of steel, pretty much everything was made of steel.

They untied my hands and pushed me in; there was a window (probably bullet proof) on the other side of the room. A scientist started talking. "Maximum, erasers will attack you have to defend yourself" was all they said.

At first it was easy, but every time I defeated one, they would put in double of what I had defeated. And when I couldn't fight anymore, they would drug me with a weird energy so I could defeat them. After a few tries of this, they took me out and hooked me up to one of those running exercise thingies.

Right now I was on the floor, not even the drugs kicked in. Someone carried me out and into a room with lots of cages. There were other people there but I couldn't see them through the dark. He tossed me in a cage and took someone out of theirs.

I looked around and spotted a black thing at a corner of my cage. I scooted up to it and saw who it was… it was Nudge. She was crying begging for it to stop. "Nudge, Nudge are you okay" I asked my voice in a whisper.

"M-Max?" she asked tried to look up "I-It h-hurts" she whimpered

"What hurts?" I asked worried

"E-everything" she said and whimpered again.

"Nudge, who else is here?" I looked around.

"T-the F-flock and so-someone else" she said and I felt someone staring at my back, there was a man, or at least he looked like he had been a man.

"Who are you?" I asked sitting down, trying not to touch my cuts or bruises that might be coming out. "Answer me please"

"I'm sorry" was all he said "I can't tell you Maximum" he whispered

"How do you know my name?" I asked feeling like I was about to puke, I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on breathing.

"I wish I could tell you" he whispered.

"Max?" someone asked "Max it's me Angel" she said louder and I could hear she was in pain "They took Ari, Gazzy and Iggy haven't shown up yet" she sobbed "Fang is in the cage next to you"

That made me look up, he was unconscious on the floor, I reached my hand out and could barely touch his hair. "Fang, wake up" I whispered, he didn't move "Fang please"

"He got beat up" The reptile man said "He'll come around in a few hours"

"How do you know?" I asked, my eyes were getting teary "What did they do!"

"The same they did to you, only harder" that was it I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yes" he whispered "But I am afraid that all of you might change"

"Change?" _what did he mean by that _"What change?" as I said that my Back burst into flames and I crumbled to the floor.

"Max!" I heard Nudge scream, than everything went black.

Jeb POV

They were about to change in a way they would never expect to be. And if something went wrong they would end up like me. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Mister Reptile sir?" little angel asked from her corner of the cave. "Thank you"

"Thank me when it's over" I said back "Go to sleep, you'll need the energy for tomorrows tests"

She nodded and closed her eyes.

**What do you think, you like it, you don't, I really want at least ten reviews on this if not I won't update your choice. Either you review and I keep going or you don't and I stop.**

**Review for the sake of the story**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	46. Chapter 46

**Yay from one to ten review's I got 9, so I decided to post up this chapter. Here's some Fang POV for those who think there should be more…**

Fang POV

I opened my eyes and looked around whishing everything I had suffered was just a dream, for my luck I was in a cage, and my whole body hurt like hell. I sat up trying to ignore the pain.

Around me were other cages and I could see there were other people in them, but since there was no light, I couldn't see who they were. But one thing I could see was that they were all asleep. I leaned on the cage and felt two bumps on my back.

I reached to see what they were but couldn't make it out. I could only feel that some bones were sticking out. I ground 'what did they do to me?'

"They experimented on you" I heard a whisper from the farthest cage away from mine.

"Who are you?" I asked and chocked, even my throat was sore. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"I-I'm Angel" she whispered, Angel could read minds? WTF "Fang don't cuss!"

"Sorry" I mumbled. "How did this happen?"

"The drugs" she said "They say we are growing wings"

"WING!" I shouted and earned lots of groans in response.

"Fang is that you?" it was a whisper. "Fang?"

"I'm right here Ig, you okay?" he was in the cage in front of me.

"My head and Back hurt but I'm okay" he seemed his self. "Gazzy won't wake up" he said tiredly.

"Is he…" I couldn't finish, I promised I would get them out. What if we died? What if he was dead?

"He has a pulse but they drugged him" he whispered "Max and Nudge are unconscious in the cage next to yours"

"How do you know that?" I asked and turned.

"I can feel their heart beats" he said "I don't know how but I can feel everything on this floor, I can even hear _them_"

"What are they saying?" I asked and reached for Max, I could only get to her hand.

"They're taking a rest on Ari, he hasn't been here for hours" he said "He's growing wings just like all of us. But there's a difference between us and him"

"What is it?" I asked alarmed.

"He is an eraser" he mumbled.

The doors opened and they threw Ari into the cage with Angel. "Quite down!" the eraser howled at Ari. The doors closed and I heard Ari whimper.

"Calm down" I heard angel whisper.

"Ari?" I heard someone else say. "Ari is that you?"

Max's hand twitched. "Max, are you awake?"

"YES" she almost screamed "What did they do? I'm going to kill them!"

"Max, calm down" I squeezed her hand. "Don't waste your energy. We're going to need it."

"Fang" I heard her whisper.

"I'm here"

Just as I was going to say something else, the doors slam open letting all the light flash in and blind us, "You two are needed" I an eraser in his wolf form snarled. He threw open our cages and carried both of us like footballs down the hall.

"Don't touch me!" Max growled trying to loosen herself from his grip. I tried as well but I was too numb to do any damage. "Put me down!"

He put us both down and shut a door behind us. I could finally see Max. She was covered in bruises and cuts, she had no shoes on. I reached for her and she smiled.

"OKAY heads up" a voice came from the speakers "This is a timed test, in front of you is a labyrinth full of traps. All you have to do is, get to the end without a stop, is you do stop, you will get electrocuted." There was a laugh "Simple enough"

I didn't move from my place, they couldn't make me do this. I could see Max was thinking the same.

"Start" The doors behind us opened and a swarm of erasers came in punching us and kicking us. "I forgot to mention erasers will follow your every step"

How could he forget that? "MAX" I shouted grabbing her hand and sprinting through the labyrinth. "We need to run" but the pain in my back hit me again making me fall to the floor.

"FANG!" she got on her knees and pulled me to her lap "Common don't leave me"

"GO, leave me and save yourself" I whispered and before I blacked out for the 3 time that day I heard her.

"I'll never leave you"

Max POV

Fang was on the floor and we were surrounded by erasers. My back felt heavier than it was used to be, what was going on? I relaxed my back and felt something tickle me. When I turned I was shocked. Where… those… wings?"

"What the Fuck!"

**So I hope you liked it. I'd like you to review just to know if I'm doing better with my grammar and punctuation please.**

**PS. If you guys know how they are going to get out of ITEX this time review me and I will lend you digital cookies. No one will figure it out. MUA HA HA HA HA.**

**Fangs little girl - out**


	47. Chapter 47

**Okay so I sort of have writers block on here, but on a story I'm writing that is going to be published someday (I hope soon) I've gotten lot's of inspiration for that. Well this is going to be a short chapter and I'm going to leave you on a cliff hanger.**

Ella POV

Max had been gone for 2 days now. Mom had thought that she was out on a trip with Fang and his family. So right now I would either tell her the truth or go after them with some help from Iggy, even though he hasn't been going to school lately.

"Total!" I shouted. There was no bark. "Total! Come out we're leaving" I walked around "Total?"

Where was that dog? I looked for him all around the house. Nothing.

"Mom have you seen Total?" I asked walking by the kitchen.

"No, sorry but I have a late shift today" she sighed "Where's Ari again?"

"He's over at Angels" I said as naturally as possible.

"El, are you hiding something from me?" shit, I forgot I couldn't lie to my mom.

"Well" I whispered "Max isn't really on a trip and Ari isn't at Angels"

"Then where are they?"

"Probably in a lab" I said casually "Trying to find Angel and Ari"

"What?" I turned around to see the plate she was washing fall.

"She told me not to tell you" I whispered.

"And since when do you listen to your sister"

"I just didn't want you to know, she told me it was to protect you" I mumbled "I'm sorry" I ran out the door, directly to Iggy's house. For my surprise the cop's were there. "What going on?"

"Miss you are not allowed here" a man said "please leave"

"What happened?"

"All kids here are missing" he mumbled "Now move along"

"Wait" I whispered "My sister and brother aren't here either"

"They're probably home" he said turning away.

"No, they both disappeared a few days ago" he looked at me "I think they're in trouble"

"Do you know where they went?" he asked instantly.

"Near death vally" I whispered _sorry Max I really want you home _"Please bring her back"

"Sure thing miss" he said and took out a sheet "tell me if you know them"

"Jeff"

I nodded

"Gabriel"

I nodded

"Ariel"

I nodded

"Bridged"

"What?" did he just say what I thought he said?

"Bridged, daughter of the Mayer" he asked again "Read head?"

"I know her but I don't know where she is" I mumbled, "I saw her yesterday though"

"Thank you" he smiled "Tell me the name of your brothers"

"Maximum and Ari" I said

"We'll find them"

**Sorry that's all for now, it's just for you guys to know what's going on with Ella and Ari is not going to be bad. Review and I'll update.**

**Fangs little girl - out**


	48. Chapter 48

**Here's the next chapter!**

I was in shock. Wings? They gave me wings? I couldn't move from my place, all the erasers where staring at me too. _Help fang up! Help him! _A little voice in my head said. **(A/N no it is not the voice)** He was still on the floor.

"Fang?" I whispered for only him to hear. "Fang wake up"

"Wha…?" he mumbled "M-max w-what's that o-on your b-back?"

"I guess I grew wings" I said casually "Now get up, we got to go "

He got up, but he seemed a little dizzy. "Max, we're all growing wings" I muttered thinking of what Iggy had said. I touched my back "I guess I have, also"

"What?" I asked and before I could say anything else, he pulled out his wings. They were dark black and mysterious just like he was. "eh?'

"Common Max!" he pulled me out of the way just as an eraser tried to punch me.

We ran around and around till we got to the exit, they pulled Fang and I into separate rooms, doing different tests on us. For me, they strapped me on a bed and started drugging me again, but for Fang I had no idea.

Fang POV

Max was carried to another room, while they put me in a room with a huge fan. "Open your wings" one of them ordered and when I didn't, he shocked me. I opened them, "Now if you do this test without me having to shock you, you will be able to go back to your cage and if you don't, we get to test you again"

The Fan was on and it was pushing me back, I felt as if my wings would break if I let them go back. I waited for a bit holding my breath, hoping this would stop.

"Flap your wings!" I ground but pushed my wings as hard as I could. "Good, again!" it got harder every time. I couldn't stop, if I did they would stick a needle inside me or something. "AGAIN!"

My wings were sore by now and I couldn't keep them out. I brought them back so they could cling on my back, I dropped to my knees. "Please" I whispered, I know it was nothing like me but I couldn't even move anymore.

"We're done for now" he muttered and walked away. Near the door there was a tray filled with food, even though it was cold from the fan I crawled to it and started eating. Even though it was only some vegetable soup and a piece of bread, it was the best thing I had in days.

When I was finished, bridged escorted me back to my cage leaving my hands tied up. "The police are looking for us" she smiled "To bad, if they find you. They're only going to find you dead" I growled. "Oh no need to be angry, Maxi is asleep right behind you"

She closed the door and turned off the lights "Is everyone okay?" I asked trying to sit next to Max. "Damage check"

"I'm fine, they haven't been here for me today" Angel sighed

"I'm okay, but it seems Iggy is to tired to even move so I'm not going to bother him" Nudge mumbled.

"I'm fine, just getting used to opening and closing my wings" Gazzy muttered "There's not enough room here though"

"Where's Ari?" I asked looking around.

"He's in the room next to ours" angel sighed "He is an eraser now. They don't want him to be here. They say he would attack us"

"Angel? Are you okay, you seem" I didn't know what to say.

"Spaced out" She asked, I nodded "Well, I think I can read minds" she whispered

I gasped. Did she just say 'read minds'.

"Wow, that's so cool. What am I thinking?" Nudge asked smiling. Well at least they were happy. "Common tell me"

"You're thinking, you want to get out of here and that you're wings are so cool" Angel smiled. "Fang, can we get out of here soon?"

Even though she was a mind reader and a very skilled little girl, she was only six. "Sorry Ang, I still don't have a plan. I'll think of one when were all up"

"Okay" she yawned "I'm tired"

"Take a nap" I smiled "I'll take care of all of you"

"That's why you're the leader" Gazzy said and Nudge nodded.

And then, I started planning.

**Okay, hope you like it. I won't be able to update a lot since my grandparents are going to have they're 50 anniversary. That means All my cousins are going to be here and since most of them are little kids. I have to act as a babysitter.**

**Oh well…**

**Fangs little girl - Out **


	49. Chapter 49

**Here's the chapter:**

Fang's POV

First we had to find a way to get to Ari, I looked around the room looking for something that could help. There were only some metal wires and there was the plastic spoon they had given Max to eat. It wasn't much help since I couldn't reach them.

My hands were still tied up. Everyone was asleep and all the lights were off so it was hard to see.

"Max" I nudged her "Max"

"Mmm" she mumbled.

"Max I need you to untie my hands" I whispered

"What?" she shot up hitting her head on the top of the cage. "Shit" she whispered rubbing her head probably. "What did you say?"

"Can you untie me?" I moved my arms closer to her.

"Sure" she said and started to pull the rope, I could feel her fingers tracing it, probably feeling where it started. "This might hurt" she mumbled.

I felt a pinch and then something liquid. "What did you do?"

"I used my nails" she whispered "I made them sharp"

"Were you planning on digging your way out of here?" I asked rubbing my wrist. It was bleeding but it wasn't deep.

"No" she whispered "I was planning on digging into the wall to get to Ari"

I chuckled.

"Do you have any better idea?" she asked probably glaring at me.

"No" I muttered.

"So then, help me" she reached for my hand and put it on the wall "There, dig there"

I nodded. It wasn't a bad idea, a few minutes after digging a bit we had a hole in the wall. Well not a big hole, it was just so we could see to the other side.

"Let me see" Max whispered. I moved aside and she peaked. "He seems fine" she sighed.

"Can I see?" I whispered moving close to her. She moved her head, Ari was asleep on the floor, and half his clothes were shredded. He also had wings they were a bloody red just like a phoenix. "He seems tired out" I whispered sitting cross legged next to Max.

"Fang?" Max laid her head on my shoulder. "How are we going to get out?"

"I was thinking that tomorrow" I mumbled "all of us should pick up things when they take us out" I put an arm around her. "And maybe if we get enough stuff Iggy and Gazzy can make a bomb or something"

"Oh" she fumbled around for a bit taking of her shoes. "I know it's broken but I think it will work"

She handed me her IPod, the screen was cracked and there was blood on it. The wires seemed okay. "Max, why is there blood on it?"

"I stepped on it and I think some of the glass cut in my foot" she winced pulling some out "Yep there's some"

I moved around till her foot was on my lap, I took of my shredded shirt and tied it around her foot. "Don't step on it for a while" I whispered "Wake up Iggy"

She moved around and stuck her hand out of the cage poking him. While she did that I took out some wires and the battery grabbing some metal thing.

"He's awake" max whispered.

"What do you need Fang?" he asked yawning.

"Can you make a bomb with, cables from an IPod?" I asked moving closer to his cage.

"Well I can try" he mumbled "Does the battery charged?"

"It was 50% last time I used it" Max mumbled. I handed him the wires. "Will it work?"

"I'll do it as fast as I can" he whispered "But it would be better if Gazzy were here with me" he mumbled.

"The kids need to sleep" I said "But Nudge isn't a kid anymore, maybe she could help you"

"Okay" he whispered.

A few minutes later I could hear them whispering to each other and moving around. Max was peeking through the hole in the wall.

"Max, you need some sleep" she didn't move. "Max we'll need the energy" he whispered and pulled her away. For my surprise she was asleep, she had probably fallen asleep while Iggy woke Nudge. I sighed and pulled her onto my lap resting my chin on her head.

I didn't sleep that night, I couldn't, there had to be someone looking out for the others.

PAGE BREAK

"Fang, it almost done" Iggy whispered "All we need is a lighter without fire it won't explode"

"I'll find some" I whispered.

Max was still sleeping peacefully on the floor. Half the night I had been digging into the wall, the whole was now big enough for Ari to pass through.

"Ari, are you awake?" I asked patting his head.

"Wha…" he yawned "Fang, is that you"

"Yes" I smiled "Is there a match or a lighter in your room"

"I think there's one in the testing room" he muttered "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled looking at Max's sleeping form. "Is there anything that can block this whole so the scientists don't see it?"

"Does this help?" he gave me a blanket "There isn't much in this room, just that and this pillow"

"I think the pillow will work better" I stuffed it in the hole "I'll tell you when we're escaping so be ready"

"Okay" he said, I could still hear him even though his voice was muffled by the pillow.

"Someone's coming" Iggy whispered hiding the bomb.

"First mission" I said waking the kids "Whoever gets to go to the test rooms get a lighter or match" they all nodded.

And so, **Plan a** starts…

**Okay finished, I won't be able to update this weekend. I'm already on baby sitting duty so please be patient. Please review I've only gotten 7 reviews on the last two chapters. Review, review, review please…**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sorry if I hadn't updated, well you see, my cousin came and now I get to read MAXIMUM RIDE SCHOOL'S OUT FOREVER, and the next one, as I said I have only read the first one so I am not stopping till I finish them…**

Fang POV

Gazzy was the first to leave. Everyone was taken away a few hours later, they left me alone, and not even Ari was at the other side of the wall. I was so alone…

Alone

"What did you say you need?" someone asked and I looked up, some crocodile like man was in a bigger cage, I had never even noticed that cage. "What do you need?"

"A lighter" I muttered. You couldn't trust anyone at this point.

"Oh" he sighed. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I might not answer" I muttered almost to myself.

"Do you know why your father did that to your mother?"

"What?" I asked shocked, I turned around and I hit my head on the bars of the cage. "What did you say?"

"I asked you if…" I cut him off

"I know what you said but how do? Why do you know?" I shook my head.

"Well, I used to work here" he whispered "Lost my family, friends and the trust of my daughter. I couldn't even get to know my own baby boy"

Poor him but what did that have to do with my father. "But?" as if he read my mind he started talking again.

"I met you when you were about two years old" he smiled at me. "Your family was very poor and your father would do anything to be able to take care of you." He sighed "He let us experiment with him, we had started a new drug and-"

"And what?" I really wanted to know so I nearly exploded.

"He was the first Eraser, but something went wrong" he half smiled at me. "He was stronger than the average human and before we knew it, he had escaped." He looked at me and kept going. "Turned out the drug had nasty side effects"

"What side effects?" I was really getting confused.

"The side effect was, he confused feelings" he frowned at my confused face "When he killed your mother, he confused love for hate and pain for pleasure"

"So it wasn't his fault?" I whispered to myself "It was them, the white coats, it was…"

"ITEX" he answered.

"ITEX?" I asked

"It's the name of the company" he whispered "And they're planning something big"

"But how can I stop it" I whispered.

"You alone can't" he smiled at me. "You'll need a team…"

Before he could say anything else, the doors opened and the whole flock was dumped into their cages. Max fell on top of me and she was badly bruised. Gazzy and Angel were blacked out; Iggy was rubbing his eyes which were red and Nudge was trembling.

"Anyone get it?" I asked looking hopeful.

"N-not-t h-here" Nudge managed and Iggy shook his head.

"Couldn't, I didn't get to go to the lab today" Max whispered wincing. "Ari is still out and Angel and Gazzy couldn't either"

"Just our luck" I muttered, well at least I knew why my father was acting like that.

I sighed; they would probably come for me next…

"Does this work?" crocodile guy said tossing a little grey square into my cage. "It doesn't light anymore but it does make a spark"

"Iggy?" I asked opening the lighter.

"It might work, but it has to catch fire" he whispered. "We can't get out today, all of us are tired out and my eyes are in pain!" he shouted.

"Iggy calm down" Max whispered. "We can rest for the day, we still need a full proof plan" now that was true.

"Max?" I heard a whisper behind me. Max took away the pillow that was in the wall.

"Yes Ari" she answered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he whispered hiding his face. "Is Angel okay?"

"She's fine" I smiled "She's sleeping"

"Oh" he mumbled his voice was cracked like as if he was fighting a virus.

I had a weird feeling that I had already heard someone's voice, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

**Okay so I know its short and sort of a fill in but I really need to finish the Max ride books so I'll update when I can. Please review. I haven't gotten much lately. **

**Fangs little girl – Out**

**P.S. Any suggestions on how to escape? I don't really have a plan. **


	51. Chapter 51

**Okay so here's the next chapter… I won't be able to update this week, we're going on vacation. Yippee. Not, I really don't want to go out but I have to so. **

**On with the story:**

Max POV

Fang had a plan, but there was one problem WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLY… so you see my problem.

"It has to be easy" he muttered for the hundredth time "Just remember to flap, right?"

"And what about the kids?" I asked peering at Ari through the hole. "We need more energy, we're sore; I don't think we can break out today" I yawned. "After all, we need a distraction"

"Yeah right, like as if a Monkey with pajama pants would bust in" he smiled at me and I rolled my eyes "Get some sleep, I'll take first watch"

"Wake me when the monkey gets here" I mumbled and drifted to unconsciousness.

Fang POV

We'd been here for at least a week now. They didn't feed us enough and they didn't care if anything happened to us. Officially, this was the worst place on earth. After lights were out, Ari crawled into out cage to sleep near Max.

"Fang?" he asked.

"Yeah." I muttered looking around for something to help us.

"What's going to happen to us?" he whispered "What if we don't get out of here?"

"We will get out of here" I looked him in the eye "We already have a plan"

"Which is?" he asked

"Well, we've cut through the bars almost completely with the glass form Max's IPod" I ruffled his hair "All we need is a distraction"

.

.

.

Just as I said that, a-a monkey in pajama pants bust the door open with at least 10 white coats behind him. Wait a monkey in pajama pants?

"UP AND AWAY!" I shouted and all of us kicked the bars away.

We jumped out and knocked out the white coats, we opened crocodile dude's cage. We were all on the run just like I planned it.

"Take the next door on your left!" crocodile dude said.

To our surprise, it was an exit and there were erasers outside training.

"We need another exit!" I shouted over the sound of sirens now.

"On it!" Iggy shouted and we all followed him to the next room, he put something on the roof. "DUCK" and when either Gazzy or Iggy said duck, you either duck or you die.

A second later there was a BOOM and part of the roof fell, I grabbed Ari by the Waist and threw him upwards. "Fly up and wait there, if we don't make it keep flying!" I shouted. "Angel!" I threw her up, "Gazzy!" I threw him up. "Ig, Nudge UP and Away"

They both jumped up and tried to steady themselves in the air.

"We're right behind you!" Max shouted.

"You better be!" Iggy shouted back.

The building was on shutdown, there was no more noise. "Max you turn" she nodded and was about to jump when, Erasers came busting threw the door. "Leave!"

"Not without you!" why did she have to be so stubborn?

We were back to back surrounded by erasers; we weren't going to be able to make it. We started kicking and punching moving around as fast as possible, one cut through my side and blood spluttered out.

"Max!" I choked out. "Get out of here!"

"I'm not leaving you!" we were cornered against the wall. "Fang, common!"

She pulled me to a window and hit it with here elbow, blood started gushing out and glass stuck to her. She helped me up onto the window. Please let us be able to fly… please.

"Jump!" I shouted and we fell. "Common wings! Common!"

Max had already caught the air. "Fang!" she shouted "Relax your back!" I did and just before I hit the ground I was up, flying. It felt great.

But being us, it couldn't last. Gun shots started all around us and it was hard to dodge losing lots of blood. "Max up and away!" I called.

She nodded slightly and we both flew up. The kids were there moving around.

"Follow me!" I shouted over the wind. We headed back through the clouds going home… It was dark now and we didn't have much strength so we landed on top of a big building. We all tumbled on the landing, we would have to get used to this.

"Rest up" I whispered "We leave in the morning"

They all nodded and lay down.

"Fang are you okay?" Max came behind me. My shirt had been ripped to shreds and I was shirtless, leaving Max to see the big wound at my side. "Lay down" she ordered "I'll be right back" she flew off leaving me there for a few minutes.

"Where'd you go to?" I coughed.

"For this" she showed me a shirt and started cutting it into strip. "It'll hurt" she warned and I nodded. I winced and tried not to scream, but it was all over after a bit. After she was done with me, she took out the glass from her arm and patched it up. "Now sleep, I'll take first watch"

"You don't need to tell me twice" I smiled at her and she smiled back. I closed my eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

**Okay so thanks for those of you who gave me ideas, especially the Monkey in pajama pants. I thought that was funny. So I thing this story will at least get to chapter 65-70 but I'm not sure. There is going to be a sequel.**

**So please review (if you're wondering about crocodile Jeb, we'll see him in the next chapter, he did get away) Review!**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


	52. Chapter 52

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I stayed with my cousins for over a week. But don't worry I'm back! Oh and sorry it's going to be short because I don't have anything prepared **

**So enough of me blabbering **

**On with the story!**

FANG POV

I woke up to the sun burning my skin, and my side felt stiff. I looked around and saw the little kids eating some cookies.

"So you finally woke" Max smiled.

"Yeah"

"Okay Iggy and I went for some food and some clothes while you were asleep" She said throwing a black t-shirt at me "We have to keep moving, they are most likely to be looking for us"

"Wait" I looked around and counted again 1. 2. 3. 4. 5… "Where's Nudge?" I got up alarmed and winced at the pain in my side.

"I'm fine!" she shouted from the building next to us.

"She's learning how to fly better" Iggy smiled at me. "Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home?" he said and everyone echoed a 'please' 'yes' or a 'can we?'

"Sorry" I whispered. "We can't stay here and we can't go back home"

"But I need Celeste!" Angel frowned.

"No I agree with Fang" Max stud up "Gather everything that's helpful, we have to leave now"

Nudge jumped and came tumbling down next to me. "But we barely know how to fly" she said catching her breath.

"We'll have to learn" I mumbled "Any ideas where we're going?"

"Let's go northeast" Max said suddenly

"Why there?"

"I don't know it just popped into my head" she said closing her eyes with pain.

Okay, now that was weird.

"Everyone ready yourself and meet me back here in the woods, If anyone comes scatter" everyone nodded and I started gathering my stuff, which wasn't much but it was better that way. My side was almost healed but I still felt stiff.

Life from now was going to be different, we were no longer kids, we were survivors…

**So I don't know what you think but I think form here I could start the sequel. I could finish this now and start the next part… or what do you guys think? Please review and tell me please!**

**Fangs little girl – Out!**


	53. The end for now

**Okay so I decided that this was going to be the last chapter and its going to be sort of short.**

Max POV

Everyone started packing their things in a backpack that we would take turns carrying. I checked the cut in my arm; the weird thing was that it was cured. Fang was just moving around trying to make a plan.

"Fang are you okay" I asked going to his side, he smiled at me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me back into the forest. "Fang?"

"I can't do it" was all he mumbled.

"What?" what was he talking about?

"Max, I can't take care of the kids" he said turning around.

"But you've done it for years" I countered "I'm sure you can do it" what was he trying to say?

He turned around and smirked at me. "Max, they're still too young" he sighed seeing that I didn't understand. "Max. They still need a mother figure to put them to bed and hug them when they're crying"

"You can do that too can't you" Was he saying that I should lead the flock?

"Maximum, they're coming for me and I need you to be able to take care of the flock" he whisper/shouted "If something happened to me, if they captured me and I wouldn't make it out. You have to be the leader"

"But… nothing is going to happen" I mumbled, but it was even hard for me to believe that. "I can't" I whispered. "I'm not strong enough"

"Your stronger than most of them" he whispered. "I'll work alongside you, but if something ever happens to me just leave me there"

"But"

"Promise me"

"But Fang I…"

"Promise me" he seemed angry but also sad.

"I promise, but I'll come back for you no matter what" I said and hugged him. "I won't leave you for long"

"No max you can't do that" he whispered into my ear.

I looked up at him and he gave me a sweet kiss on the lips. I didn't want to let go of him but the kids were coming now. They all still looked cut and badly bruised. They were strong kids and they were very intelligent for their age.

"Flock, meet your new leader" Fang motioned to me "if anything happened to me you have to listen to her" they didn't question him, they just nodded.

"Why don't I ever get to be in charge?" Iggy whined.

"You're blind" Ari said getting back to his old self.

"And?" he countered.

Angel ran to Fang and hugged his legs. "Nothing's going to happen" she said not letting go. "We won't let it happen" we both smiled at her, I was going to have to get used to a mind reader. I saw her smile.

"We'll shouldn't we get going?" Nudge asked.

We all nodded and looked to Fang. "U and A" he shouted and we all jumped in the air, Life was going to be hard. But with them, with the flock I could make it anywhere.

**Scientist POV.**

I ran around Itex till I found the room they were in, they were still prototypes but they worked better than I thought.

I entered and looked at all of them, they were exactly the same but totally different at the same time. I still couldn't believe the cloning system worked, the director was going to be so proud of us. They all looked in great shape.

They were all clones but the opposite sex.

Nick – Scarlet

Max – Max

Jeff – Jane

Monique – Scott

Gabriel – Rose

Ari – Amy

Angel – Devil

They'd all be ready in a year or two, but this could wait…

**Okay so did you like it, that was the end of the first part, and yes I will make the sequel for all of you. The title is going to be Another Day, thank you for the idea Texas-Angel2014… I think I'll start it at least in a week so I could get settled in school and stuff so you'll have to wait. Any ideas on what might happen, please review.**

**Fangs little girl- Out, for now…**


	54. AN please read!

**AN- Another Day is up so please read it! Second part to this! Love you all for reading the story!**

**Fangs little girl - Out**


End file.
